Les Rivales
by Paper Spirit
Summary: A l'époque de maraudeurs, venez à la rencontre des rivales du groupe le plus célèbre de Poudlard. Blagues, retenues, humour à deux balles et dragées de Bertie Crochue sont au programme ! (maraudeurs/OC)
1. Prologue : il était une fois

**Hello les gens ! Bon, ben voilà, je me lance à mon tour dans la fanfiction. Vous allez voir, mon esprit est tordu, je sais pas ce que ça va donner x)**

 **Soyez indulgent, j'écris toute seule, j'ai personne pour me corriger, donc je me relis une dizaine de fois pour traquer sans relâche la moindre petite faute. Et le pire, c'est que je suis sure qu'il y en a encore.**

 **Je vais essayer d'avoir un rythme de parution assez régulier, une fois par semaine pour l'instant (chaque mercredi), puis toutes les deux semaines en période de partiels (hé oui, suis étudiante). Pour l'instant j'ai déjà les 5 premiers chapitres d'écrit, manque plus qu'à corriger.**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

 _ **Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à ma déesse J.K Rowling !**_

 **Prologue : il était une fois…**

Si je vous dis les maraudeurs, ça vous parle ? Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais : des blagues mémorables, une amitié indéfectible, et un nombre légendaire d'heures de retenues à leur actif.

Ah oui, s'il y a bien quelque chose que l'histoire a retenu, ce sont les maraudeurs. Leurs noms, vous les connaissez : James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, alias Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver. Leurs vies faisaient fantasmer tous leurs camarades de Poudlard : en effet, les 4 garçons jouissaient d'une certaine popularité, autant auprès des élèves que des professeurs (car en plus d'être charismatiques et drôles, ils étaient bons élèves). Leur quotidien semblait fait d'aventures de toutes sortes, de rebondissements en tout genre.

Mais il y a quelque chose que l'histoire a oublié de raconter : et cette chose est que les maraudeurs n'étaient pas les seuls à semer joie et zizanie dans le château. Non non non, mesdames et messieurs ! Figurez-vous qu'un autre groupe faisait de l'ombre aux 4 garçons : ces mystérieux fauteurs de trouble rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour les surpasser en blagues, et en magie, mais pas en heures de retenues, car jamais ils ne se sont fait prendre… Ce qui fait que personne ne devina jamais qui étaient ces mystérieuses personnes, qui restèrent à ce jour un des plus grands défis des maraudeurs.

Enfin, jusqu'à leur 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard…

 _1_ _er_ _septembre 1971 - Gare de King's Cross_

Je tenais la cage de mon chat bien fort entre mes bras, histoire d'avoir quelque chose pour m'ancrer dans la réalité. Devant moi, la locomotive rouge dégageait un panache de fumée, que traversait une foule d'élèves et de parents, en ce jour de rentrée à Poudlard. A côté de moi, ma mère regardait autour d'elle, nullement étonnée : mon frère Edmund rentrait en 5ème année, ce n'était donc pas la première fois qu'elle venait sur le quai 93/4. Ah oui, vous l'aurez deviné, ma mère est moldue, et je suis de sang-mêlé. Pour ma part, je faisais ma rentrée en première année, et j'étais un tantinet nerveuse à l'idée de partir de chez moi. Pour en rajouter une couche, mon petit frère de 8 ans, Edwin, s'accrochait désespérément à mon bras. J'avais de la peine pour lui : il allait se retrouver tout seul à la maison, maintenant que j'avais l'âge d'aller à Poudlard, ou il me rejoindrait dans 3 ans. Je passais la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Cela marcha, et, pendant quelques secondes, il en oublia sa tristesse et se décrocha de mon bras pour se recoiffer, un regard furieux dans ma direction. Ma mère se pencha vers nous, pour se faire entendre à travers le bruit de la foule :

« Où sont passés Billy et Edmund ? »

Je haussais les épaules, et regardais autour de moi pour les chercher. Aussitôt arrivés à la gare, mon père et mon frère ainé se sont éparpillés dans la foule, surement pour retrouver des amis, nous laissant ma mère, Edwin et moi, comme des malpropres. Sympa, j'aime ce lien d'amour pur et de soutien familial. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la grande horloge murale de la gare : le train partait dans 10 minutes. Ma mère soupira, puis d'un air résigné, m'aida à trainer ma lourde valise (opération difficile, vu que Edwin était maintenant accroché à ma jambe) vers un des wagons. Nous étions en train de proprement galérer quand soudain je sentis que le nain scotché à mon mollet était soulevé. Surprise, je me retournais et tombait sur mon père. Ni une ni deux, tel un koala, Edwin s'accrocha fermement à lui, le visage enfoui dans son dos. Ma mère lui lança un regard mi-soulagé, mi-énervé. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand elle fut coupée par la voix d'Edmund qui débarquait à son tour :

« Alors, la crevette, prête pour le grand départ ? »

Je me redressais de toute ma petite taille, et m'apprêtais à répliquer, histoire de montrer que les crevettes savaient se défendre, quand ma mère me mis sa main sur la bouche, le tout en tirant l'oreille de mon frère et en lançant un regard réprobateur à mon père :

« Non mais oh, vous deux ! Que je vous y reprenne à disparaitre comme ça ! C'est de cette façon que vous montrez votre soutien à Erin ? Edmund, monte la valise de ta sœur dans le train, et sois un gentil garçon, fais-moi un câlin. »

Le jeune homme fit la grimace : « Quoi ? Là, devant tout le monde ? »

Pour toute réponse, le dragon qui nous servait de mère tira son oreille un peu plus fort.

« Ok, ok ! »

L'air absolument mortifié, il prit ma mère dans ses bras, en réussissant l'exploit de le faire sans la toucher, donna une tape qui se voulait virile dans le dos de mon père, ébouriffa les cheveux d'Edwin, pris ma valise, et monta fissa dans le train. L'air de s'amuser comme un fou, mon père se tourna vers moi, et écarta les bras. Je fondis aussitôt dans son étreinte chaleureuse, respirant pour la dernière fois avant un moment son odeur. Ensuite, je fis de même avec ma mère, qui me fit une bise sur le front, émue, et enfin je fourrai un paquet de chocogrenouilles dans les mains d'Edwin.

« Pour que tu ais un peu de moi avec toi… »

Mon petit frère me regarda, les larmes aux yeux, et je sautais dans le train, parce que je sentais que j'étais réellement sur le point de pleurer. Dans le couloir séparant les compartiments, Edmund m'attendait, l'air moqueur. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'en placer une :

« Tu veux que je te rappelle ta première rentrée ? Papa m'a raconté, tu faisais pas le fier ! »

L'air amusé sur son visage laissa la place à une moue agacée :

« Quel cafteur, celui-là ! Bon, je te largue dans un compartiment, et après j'y vais, j'ai réunion avec les autres préfets. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : au premier compartiment vide venu, mon charmant frère posa ma valise, la cage avec mon Chat, Fiz (pour Fizwizbiz) et partit de son côté. Je vous ai déjà dit un mot à propos de l'amour familial ? Oui ? Bon, et bien voilà. Soudain, le train s'ébranla, et c'est parti mon kiki, en route pour Poudlard.

* * *

« Huuum, encore un membre de la famille Jackson ? Tu es loyale, et peut être redoutable si on s'en prend à ceux qui te sont chers…non, je ne vais pas t'envoyer à Griffondor. Les gens se trompent en te pensant inoffensive. En effet, le meilleur choix serait…

POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Le mot résonna dans la grande salle, et la table des jaunes et noirs explosa en applaudissements. Mais tout ce que je voyais, c'était l'expression on ne peut plus fière de Edmund, et son sourire éblouissant à mon encontre. Toute peur envolée, je me sentis enfin à ma place.

* * *

 _Après la répartition, dortoir des filles, première année à Poufsouffle_

Le ventre douloureux d'avoir tant mangé, je m'affalais dans mon lit en gémissant.

« Pourquoi j'ai repris de la tarte, pourquoi ? »

Mon malheur et ma détresse me permirent au moins de faire rire mes nouvelles camarades de dortoirs, Andy McAllister et Amber Jones. La première était petite, plus encore que moi (un exploit en soi), avait les cheveux bruns foncé, et de grand yeux bleus. La deuxième avait des yeux gris, surmontés d'une tignasse impressionnante de cheveux roux, presque rouges. Avec moi qui suis blonde, on ressemblait au trio des drôles de dames, ce qui me fit sourire. Décidée à en faire des amies, je sortis un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, mes bonbons préférés, et m'assit au milieu de la chambre, entre nos lits.

Nous passâmes notre première nuit à Poudlard à nous raconter nos vies, nos espoirs, nos peurs, et à se gaver de bonbons jusqu'à l'indigestion.

 _2 Septembre 1972, rentrée en deuxième année, lors du petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle_

J'étais heureuse de retourner à Poudlard, ne doutez pas sur ce point. J'adorais mes amies, j'adorais le château, mais j'adorais beaucoup moins le fait d'avoir cours. L'école, c'est la mort.

Voilà ou en était mes pensées ce matin-là, tandis que Chourave passait entre les élèves pour distribuer les emplois du temps. En face de moi, Andy tressautait sur son siège, impatiente (je ne vois pas en quoi recevoir un emploi du temps est excitant, mais visiblement, ça l'est pour mon amie) (chacun ses gouts, je juge pas), tandis que Amber regardait d'un air morne les deux pauvres céréales qui se battaient en duel dans son bol. Voyant notre directrice de maison se rapprocher de nous, j'avalais d'une traite mon verre de jus de citrouille, complètement résignée à mon sort.

Avec un sourire joyeux, notre sympathique professeure nous tendit nos papiers, auquel je jetais un rapide coup d'œil, pour aussitôt enfouir ma tête dans mes bras avec un gémissement désespéré. Andy, avisant ma réaction, regarda à son tour, et aussitôt un grand sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres :

« On commence avec double cours de potions, c'est trop cool ! »

A ce stade-là, j'étais en train de sérieusement me demander si je n'allais pas m'assommer volontairement sur la table, quand mon amie posa sa main sur mon épaule :

« T'en fais pas, on a qu'à se mettre en binôme, comme ça je t'aiderai. »

Amber releva la tête du passionnant spectacle qu'offraient ses céréales en rigolant :

« Tu parles ! C'est pas pour l'aider que tu fais ça, mais pour nous éviter de tous mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. J'apprécie ton sens du sacrifice, mon amie. »

Je sortis la tête d'entre mes bras pour lui lancer mon regard le plus noir (qui fut, au demeurant, complétement inefficace). Bon, ok, je suis d'une nullité absolue en potions, mais quand même, faut pas pousser !

« T'exagère toujours, j'ai jamais tué personne. Ce n'est pas ma faute si mes potions ne veulent pas se faire correctement. »

En effet, je soupçonne fortement mon chaudron de faire une mini-révolution personnelle. Bizarrement, quand j'ai fait part de cette théorie au professeur, il ne m'a pas prise au sérieux. Pourtant, ça expliquerait pas mal de choses. Enfin bref, suite à ma réplique, je regardai mes deux amies, qui me regardaient elles aussi, l'air de douter de mes capacités mentales. Agacée, j'allais leur dire d'arrêter ça, mais allez savoir ce qui est arrivé aux mots durant le trajet du cerveau à ma bouche, car le son qui franchit mes lèvres n'avait rien d'humain. Le hurlement de loup que je poussais malgré moi déchira la grande salle, accomplissant l'exploit non négligeable de réduire au silence tous les élèves. Absolument tout le monde, y compris les professeurs, me regardait avec un air interloqué. Air qui, j'en étais sure, s'affichait aussi sur mon visage.

« C'était quoi ça bon sang ?! »

Enfin ça, c'est si je vous fais une traduction loup-humain, parce que encore une fois c'est un hurlement qui sorti de ma bouche. Du regard, je cherchais de l'aide auprès de mes amies. L'air inquiète, Amber se pencha vers moi, et poussa un magnifique hennissement, qu'elle stoppa aussitôt, les mains plaquées sur son visage. L'instant d'après, quelque chose dérapa et tous les élèves se mirent à parler en même temps. Le problème étant que seuls des sons d'animaux sortaient de leurs bouches. Passée ma première inquiétude, je me mis à franchement rigoler lorsque le professeur McGonagall essaya de calmer la situation sans aucune crédibilité, vu qu'elle poussait des cris de hyènes.

Ce fut un des fous rires le plus mémorable de toute ma scolarité.

Il s'avéra, quelques jours plus tard, que cette blague était du fait d'un groupe de Griffondors de deuxième année, qui se faisaient pompeusement appeler les Maraudeurs. Amber avait entendu de Frank Londubat, qui avait entendu de Machin, qui avait entendu de Truc, qui avait entendu de James Potter lui-même que lui et ses amis étaient les auteurs de la farce. Un « cadeau de rentrée », comme il l'a appelé. Soit. Moi je suis du genre à ne pas trop croire aux rumeurs. Rumeurs qui se confirmèrent deux semaines plus tard, lorsqu'une nouvelle fois la grande salle fut le théâtre d'une autre blague (tous les couverts se sont transformés en rongeurs, provoquant une belle panique chez certains). Encore une fois, j'entendu dire que les fameux Maraudeurs en étaient les auteurs. J'avais du mal à croire ça, vu qu'atteindre un tel niveau de métamorphose était impossible en 2éme année. Mais pourtant, lors d'une séance de travail à la bibliothèque, je tombais par hasard sur les 4 garçons en question. Me faisant discrète, je laissais trainer mes oreilles pour entendre un bout de leur conversation :

« Bon, faut voir ce qu'on a loupé, ils étaient juste sensés se transformer en souris, et certains se sont changés en rats. Faut revoir la formule. »

« James, pas la peine de chercher ce qu'on a fait de mal ! Concentre toi sur le prochain coup qu'on va faire. Les gars, vous avez des idées ? »

Le garçon qui s'appelait James s'affala sur sa chaise et pencha la tête en arrière, cherchant l'inspiration dans le plafond. Il affichait une telle concentration que le brun qui lui avait parlé leva aussi la tête, regardant le plafond à son tour avec application. Un autre de leur camarade, un petit blond un peu joufflu, regarda un instant ses amis avec circonspection, puis se mit lui aussi à regarder vers le haut. Le dernier membre du quatuor, un blond qui avait plus l'air malade qu'autre chose, se contenta de regarder les 3 garçons, l'air de se demander qui lui avait collé des amis pareils.

Je me précipitais (en silence, quand même, je ne suis pas folle : j'ai pas envie de me faire trucider par Mme Pince) vers la table ou étaient mes deux amies. Ni une ni deux, je leur racontais en chuchotant ce que je venais de voir. Andy haussa les épaules et retourna à son devoir, mais Amber me regarda, avec sa fameuse expression « j'ai une idée mais ça va pas vous plaire ». Un peu apeurée, je dois le dire, je donnais un coup de coude à Andy. Elle me lança un regard franchement agacé, qui changea du tout au tout quand je lui montrais notre amie. Nous échangeâmes un regard inquiet au souvenir cuisant de la dernière « super » idée d'Amber : tiens, et si on allait dans la forêt interdite ? Parait qu'il y a des licornes. Mais non, c'est sans danger, j'ai entendu des 6èmes années en parler !

Je vous le donne en mille : la plus grosse frayeur de ma (courte) vie, ma toute première retenue, et une méfiance indéfectible envers tous les plans d'Amber. Avoir une amie passionnée par les créatures magiques, ce n'est pas sans danger.

Ce que je redoutais arriva, et Amber se pencha par-dessus la table, un air conspirateur et un peu fou sur le visage :

« Vous savez quoi ? Moi ces garçons m'agacent. Ils font une ou deux blagues, et voilà qu'ils se proclament Maraudeurs, genre ils sont les rois du château ! Et puis quoi encore ? Non, je vais vous dire ce que j'en pense : les meilleures blagues sont celles dont on ne découvre pas les auteurs. Ça s'appelle la modestie, et ces baroudeurs de pacotille en manquent cruellement. »

Huuum, quelque part, elle n'avait pas tort. Ces garçons ne cachaient pas leur culpabilité, même devant les professeurs. J'avais bien vu les regards admirateurs que mes camarades leurs lançaient. Si ce petit côté arrogant plaisait à certains (et surtout à certaines), moi ça m'agaçait. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ?

« Tu as raison. Et si on faisait ça nous aussi ? »

A mes paroles, Amber me sourit, l'air victorieux, et Andy s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, pensive.

« Faire comme eux ? Des blagues ? »

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton intéressé, mais elle n'avait pas l'air hyper convaincue non plus. Trouvant l'idée alléchante, j'essayai de la convaincre :

« Oui, mais en essayant d'être plus fines, ma chère. Et sans le revendiquer. Juste pour le plaisir de voir leurs têtes quand ils comprendront qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à savoir rigoler. »

Amber acquiesça vivement à mes paroles :

« Oui, et le mieux dans tout ça c'est qu'ils vont se creuser la tête à trouver qui c'est, et comme ils ne réussiront pas (elle nous fit un clin d'œil), ça va les froisser dans leur petits égos. Personne ne peut nous soupçonner, de toute façon personne ne se soucie jamais de ce que font les Poufsouffles. »

Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas tort. Les élèves de Serpentard étaient rusés, et savaient obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient (parfois par des moyens pas très recommandables), sans parler du fait qu'ils regroupaient pas mal d'enfants de riches et influentes familles. Les Griffondors étaient admirés de tous : déjà parce que le courage, quoi de mieux comme qualité ? Ensuite parce que leur équipe de quidditch dépotait. Les Serdaigles étaient considérés comme les plus intelligents, et de par leurs meilleures notes ils gagnaient souvent la coupe des 4 maisons. Mais les Poufsouffles ? Personne ne fait attention à eux. Pas aussi remarquables que les autres maisons, nous étions dans l'ombre de nos camarades. Dans l'imaginaire général, nous sommes les gentils, voir les bouffons pour certains, un peu cancres sur les bords. Faux et archi-faux, et je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce que je suis à Poufsouffle, bien évidemment. Je me souviens lorsque j'ai dit à ma grande-tante Josie dans quelle maison j'avais été répartie (ainsi que mon grand frère Edmund), et qu'elle nous avait jeté un regard désolé, l'air de dire « oh, les pauvres ».

Je me rendis compte que j'étais dans la lune lorsque la main d'Andy passa devant mes yeux :

« Hé oh, Erin, reviens parmi nous ! Dit donc, je sais pas à quoi tu pensais, mais t'as l'air remontée. »

J'avais pris ma décision, et je lançais un regard déterminé à mes deux amies :

« Les filles ? On va le faire. On va montrer de quel bois les Poufsouffles se chauffent ! »

Amber croisa les bras d'un air satisfait, et Andy ferma son livre d'histoire de la magie d'un air résolu.

Je continuais, un peu moins sure de moi :

« Même si techniquement parlant, on va rien montrer à personne, vu qu'on ne revendiquera pas nos actions. Et puis faut qu'on trouve un nom, et un QG ou monter nos plans, pour que personne ne les trouve. On a pas mal de choses à faire avant de commencer, en fait. »

Sur ses bonnes paroles, nous nous mirent au travail.

* * *

 _Deux mois plus tard, point de vue de Remus Lupin, 2_ _ème_ _année à Griffondor_

J'étais tranquillement en train de déjeuner en compagnie de mes amis, lorsque pour la deuxième fois ma scolarité à Poudlard bascula (la première étant lorsque James, Sirius et Peter découvrirent ma condition de loup-garou en fin de première année). Je soupirai et étouffai un bâillement. La dernière pleine lune remontait à une semaine, et j'étais encore passablement crevé. Tout d'un coup, un cri strident suivi de rires perça le brouhaha de la grande salle. Intrigué, je regardai en direction du bruit, au bout de la table des Serpentards : une jeune fille avait les cheveux teints en un magnifique rose bonbon, et sa peau était recouverte de rayures jaunes et bleues. Le tout détonnait atrocement. Bientôt, tous les élèves présents se retrouvèrent affublés de couleurs criardes. Avisant mes mains, devenues roses à pois blancs, je regardai mes amis, interloqué. James (cheveux jaunes, peau blanche avec des cœurs rouges), Sirius (cheveux bleus, peau violette à pois bleus eux aussi) et Peter (cheveux verts, peau blanche à fleurs roses) me regardèrent, tout aussi étonnés que moi.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Slughorm essayaient désespérément de calmer les élèves, mais c'était sans compter sur Dumbludore qui lui semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Il regardait le désastre qu'était devenue la grande salle d'un air amusé, tout en continuant de siroter son thé. Il faut dire que ses motifs étaient particulièrement travaillés : il avait la peau recouverte de baguettes magiques qui lançaient des étincelles dorées. James se pencha sur la table pour se faire entendre malgré la cacophonie ambiante :

« Les gars, je crois qu'on a de la concurrence ».

C'est à cet instant précis que pour nous, la guerre fut déclarée.

 **Alors, vous en dites quoi ? Tomates pourries ou pas tomates pourries ?**

 **Sinon, à mercredi prochain =)**


	2. Chapitre 1 : blague, potions et retenue

**Voilà le premier chapitre ! Désolé, pas beaucoup d'action, j'ai eu l'impression de beaucoup blablater, mais il faut bien poser l'histoire, les personnages. Promis, plus d'aventures pour la suite !**

 **Je tiens à remercier les gentilles personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, ou mis ma fanfic en fav : MERCI MERCI MERCI, amour et paillettes sur vos têtes !**

 **Sur ce, en avant, et bonne lecture )**

 **Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout a JK Rowling**

 **Chapitre 1 : blague, potions et retenue**

* * *

 _6 ans plus tard_

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me retrouvais à regarder d'un œil morne les tartines de confiture (à la fraise, si vous voulez savoir) qui composaient mon petit-déjeuner. Bon j'avoue, vu qu'on commençait l'année scolaire par un weekend, la situation n'était pas si horrible que ça. Ce qui me posait problème, ce n'était pas le fait que ce soit la rentrée, mais plutôt le fait que ce soit la _dernière_ rentrée. Moi, Erin Jackson, 17 ans, 7ème année et Poufsouffle de son état, ne savait absolument pas ce qu'allait être ma vie une fois hors des murs de Poudlard. Nullité profonde en potions, moyenne dans les autres matières (sauf en sortilèges et en métamorphose, ou j'étais bonne élève), danger public sur un balais, et pas d'aspiration particulière. Ma mère était enseignante moldue, mon père était rédacteur en chef de Quidditch Magazine, mon frère Edmund travaillait au département des jeux et des sports au ministère de la magie. Mes amies Andy et Amber voulaient devenir médicomage pour l'une et soigneuse d'animaux magiques pour l'autre. Même mon petit frère Edwin (4ème année à Griffondor) voulait devenir fabriquant de balais. Rien ne me faisait particulièrement envie, et j'avais la désagréable impression d'avoir l'ambition d'une huitre.

Amber me sortit de ma rêverie d'un coup de coude. Intriguée, je la regardais, et d'un mouvement de la tête elle me montra Andy. La jeune fille regardait du côté des garçons de notre promo de Poufsouffle, j'ai nommé Frank Londubat, Scott Levy et John Blair. Enfin, elle regardait surtout du côté de ce dernier. Elle affichait l'air niais et débilement heureux des gens amoureux. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui depuis notre 4ème année, quand ils sont tous les deux rentrés dans l'équipe de quidditch, lui comme batteur (et aujourd'hui capitaine) et elle comme poursuiveuse. Tout en ricanant, je lançais des bouts de pain dans sa direction. Au bout du troisième qui lui heurta le front, elle consentit à redescendre du monde des bisounours pour regarder dans notre direction, avec un « Quoi ? » fort peu élégant.

« Andy ! C'est bien de la bave que je vois sur ton menton ? »

Elle me gratifia d'un regard blasé, ainsi que d'une cuillère de confiture sur mon uniforme. Pas énervée pour un sou, je me lançais un sort de nettoyage tout en continuant de la taquiner :

« N'essaie pas de faire diversion, Andy-chérie. Toute l'école t'a déjà grillée à des kilomètres, sauf le garçon en question. Je te propose donc de changer de méthode. »

« C'est vrai que tu es une experte en relations amoureuses ! Vas-y, éclaire-moi donc de tes connaissances, reine de l'amoooooour ! »

Aïe, touchée ! Comme Andy venait si gentiment de me le rappeler, ma vie amoureuse était…inexistante. Rien, nada, le vide intersidéral. Rien de plus à dire sur le sujet. Tout le contraire de mes deux amies : ce qu'Andy avait bien du mal à faire rentrer dans son crâne, c'est que John Blair en pinçait furieusement pour elle depuis au moins la deuxième année, et ça aussi toute l'école le savait. Pour Amber, la vie semblait faite de nuages : elle sortait depuis 4 ans maintenant avec Chase Hamilton, un ancien Serdaigle d'un an plus âgé, actuellement en train de faire une formation d'auror.

Vilain moment de déprime d'un coup.

« Oui c'est bon ça va, je l'ai cherché. »

Andy reporta son regard vers son amoureux transi, l'air satisfait, et Amber me regarda d'un air désolé qui eut le don de m'horripiler. C'est bon, suis pas malade, juste célibataire, pas besoin de compatir. Des rires peu discrets attirèrent mon regard, et je levais la tête en direction des Griffondors. La bande des maraudeurs au complet, accompagnés des filles de leur année : Lily Evans (la petite amie de Potter), Alice Peyton (petite amie de Frank Londubat, mon camarade de Poufsouffle), et Esther Rose. Et c'est en les regardant que j'eu une idée absolument géniale :

« Les filles, direction le QG, je viens d'avoir une idée. »

Et je me levais sans même regarder si elles me suivaient. Pendant le temps que dura le trajet, mon cerveau tourna à plein régime, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il faudra réunir pour que mon projet aboutisse. Arrivées devant le tableau de Circé, gardienne de notre QG, nous la saluâmes avec un grand sourire. Nous l'avions trouvée lors d'une escapade en deuxième année, alors que nous cherchions à échapper à Rusard. Prise de pitié, elle nous cacha dans la salle dont elle gardait l'entrée. Pour nous, ce fut un peu comme la caverne d'Ali Baba : il s'agissait en fait d'une sorte d'appartement, avec une petite chambre avec douche et toilettes, et d'un salon. Le tout était décrépi et poussiéreux, mais à force de sortilèges et d'huile de coude, nous réussîmes à en faire un endroit vivable et chaleureux. Circé nous promis de ne faire entrer personne d'autre que nous dans l'appartement (inhabité depuis au moins 150 ans de toute façon), et voilà notre QG. Un QG ou régnait un bazar assez incroyable, je vous l'accorde : les murs et le sol étaient jonchés de papiers en tout genre, de quelques vêtements, fioles de potions, livres, etc. Mais c'était chez nous.

Une fois entrée, je m'assis sur le vieux canapé et attendit que les filles s'installent à leur tour.

« Mes amies, préparez vos chaudrons, parce qu'il est temps de débuter cette dernière année en grandes pompes ! »

Andy et Amber, à ses mots, se penchèrent un peu plus vers moi, et c'est ainsi que débuta le plan de notre première farce de l'année.

Une semaine plus tard, le temps de réunir tous les éléments, notre plan était fin prêt. Ne manquait plus que le grand final, ce soir au repas. Comble de la joie : nous serions les premières à lancer le bal cette année, vu que les maraudeurs n'avaient encore rien fait. Il faut dire à leur égard que Lupin semblait encore plus fatigué que d'habitude, alors peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas voulu trop forcer. Enfin, dans tous les cas, le spectacle promettait d'être grandiose ! Après 6 ans d'une guerre sans merci avec les 4 Griffondors, jamais nous ne nous sommes faites attrapées par les professeurs, et jamais les maraudeurs ne devinèrent qui était derrière leurs fameux « rivaux ». Tentant de paraître le plus naturelle possible, j'allais m'assoir en compagnie des garçons de mon année, vu que les filles déposaient la touche finale de notre petite blague. Cinq minutes plus tard, mes deux compères arrivaient, et nous nous miment à discuter de tout et de rien avec les garçons, attendant avec impatience que les choses sérieuses commencent. Ce qui ne tarda pas : des exclamations à la table des Serdaigles, puis des rires, qui se propageaient de table en table. Dans toutes les maisons les élèves changeaient de sexe : les filles devenaient des garçons et inversement. Pour parfaire un peu tout ça, leurs uniformes se transformaient en vêtement du Moyen Age, avec force de froufrous et perruques extravagantes. Je sentis mes cheveux raccourcir, mes jambes s'allonger, mes bras se gonfler, et ma poitrine diminuer. 30 secondes plus tard, j'étais entièrement transformée en garçon, habillée version prince charmant, une épée accrochée à la taille. Les versions chevaleresques d'Andy et Amber me firent un clin d'œil, tandis qu'un Scott transformé en courtisane regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux le renflement soudain de sa poitrine. Du coin de l'œil, je surveillais la réaction des maraudeurs, qui pour leur part était absolument morts de rire. Un Sirius version Marie-Antoinette se hissa sur la table, pataugeant entre sa robe surchargée de tissu et sa perruque qui glissait :

« Qui que vous soyez, chers rivaux, félicitations ! »

Toute la grande salle explosa en applaudissements, ce qui me réchauffa le cœur. Je lançais un coup d'œil à mes amies, qui arboraient le même sourire resplendissant que le mien. Toujours debout sur la table, Sirius fit un geste de la main pour calmer la foule, quand Potter (habillé style comtesse) le rejoignit :

« Oui oui, c'est super, mais croyez-moi, notre réponse sera mieux encore ! Ceci-dit, c'est une bonne manière de commencer l'année, et de lancer les hostilités. J'aimerai….Ah ! Professeur McGonagall ! Mais arrêtez ! Lâchez-moi la jambe, ça ne se fait pas, voyons ! »

Un fou rire parcouru la grande salle tandis que nous regardions avec intérêt les efforts d'un McGonagall en armure pour déloger Potter et Black de dessus la table.

En effet, l'année commençait plutôt bien.

* * *

Quelques jours après ce début d'année explosif, j'eu la deuxième retenue de ma scolarité, à cause de ma nullité notoire en potions.

Je pose le contexte : d'habitude, Slughorn nous fait travailler en binôme, ce qui fait que je me mets automatiquement avec Andy, notre spécialiste _es_ potions, qui m'aide à rattraper le coup. Sauf que, allez savoir pourquoi, cette année le prof a décidé que nous travaillerons seul. Le ciel s'abattrait sur ma tête que ça me ferait le même effet. Outre le fait que cela prévoyait que mes prochaines notes seraient catastrophiques, je craignais pour la sécurité des élèves ayant cours avec moi. Et au regard d'Andy et Amber, mes amies partageaient mes craintes. Merlin, ou que tu sois, fait quelque chose…

Bien entendu, mes prières ne furent pas exaucées et ce cours fut une catastrophe totale. Rien que 10 minutes après le début de la préparation, au lieu d'être violette ma potion était vert fluo. Bien. Bien bien bien. Ne paniquons pas, tout va très bien. Je relis les inscriptions au tableau, fébrile, rajoute un ou deux ingrédients, remue dans un sens puis dans l'autre et, oh joie, ma potion devient violette. Epuisée, je m'appuie sur ma table, ma tête entre mes bras, soufflant un bon coup. Soudain, un sifflement strident retentit. Sifflement qui, bien évidemment, venait de mon chaudron. Je relevais la tête : de violet, ma potion était devenue orange. Abattue, je remis mon visage entre mes bras, et là, je m'offris une jolie mini-dépression.

« Miss Jackson ! Mais qu'avez-vous fait pour obtenir une potion d'une telle couleur ?! »

Aïe aïe aïe, Slughorn. Complètement lasse, je me relevais pour faire face à la colère de mon professeur. Et à partir de là, la scène se passa au ralenti (dans ma tête, en tout cas). Je vis très distinctement une des bulles à la surface de mon chaudron exploser, et, toujours au ralenti, asperger la joue de Slughorn. Aussitôt, tout son corps se couvrit de verrues absolument dégoutantes. Son expression de fureur absolue me fit reculer tellement vite que je cognais la table derrière moi, renversant le chaudron d'une élève de Serdaigle, qui poussa un cri strident quand elle vit que les semelles de ses chaussures fondirent.

« Miss Jackson ! Vous êtes une honte pour cette école ! 15 points en moins pour Poufsouffle, et retenue ce soir 20h dans mon bureau ! Maintenant, SORTEZ D'ICI ! »

Je sursautais et fourrais mes affaires dans mon sac avant de sortir de la salle en courant. Quand je m'estimais suffisamment loin pour être hors de danger, je m'affalais sur le premier mur venu, complètement déprimée. Il me restait donc 1h30 de libre devant moi, avant le début du repas du soir. Le moral au fond des chaussettes, j'allais m'enfermer dans notre QG, attendant que les filles me rejoignent pour aller manger.

* * *

Le soir-même, j'attendais devant le bureau du professeur Slughorn. Extrêmement nerveuse, j'étais arrivée en avance, et je me retrouvais à faire le pied de grue devant la porte. Je fini par m'assoir à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre un mur, quand j'entendis des voix se rapprocher. Je me tournai vers la provenance du bruit, pour voir débarquer, je vous le donne en mille, les maraudeurs au complet. Les 4 garçons s'arrêtèrent devant moi, étonnés. Et comme une idiote, tout ce que je trouvais à faire fut de les regarder en retour. Heureusement pour moi, Slughorn (qui avait trouvé le moyen d'enlever ses verrues) rompit cette scène gênante en débarquant à son tour dans le couloir :

« Bien, vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir y aller. Suivez-moi. »

Ben c'était bien la peine de nous demander d'attendre devant son bureau ! Il nous entraina à travers les dédales du château pour nous amener dans une salle ou flottait dans l'air une odeur qui me retourna l'estomac. Des caisses, chaudrons, fioles et autres bocaux s'entassaient dans tous les coins, le tout recouvert d'une couche de poussière assez épaisse. Je me tournais vers Lupin, à côté de moi, qui me rendit mon regard circonspect. Derrière moi, j'entendis Black chuchoter « Tiens, on la connaissait pas cette salle » sur un ton presque…réjoui. Slug repris la parole :

« Tout ce matériel est entreposé la depuis des années, et c'est bien dommage, car il pourrait servir. Vous mettrez autant de temps qu'il faudra pour tout nettoyer, même s'il faut que vous reveniez tous les soirs de la semaine pour le faire. Maintenant, donnez-moi vos baguettes. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour le nettoyage est entreposé dans la salle. »

Après ça, le professeur nous enferma dans la pièce, et se fut tout. Résignée, je m'approchais d'un tas de chaudrons posés devant un bureau en attrapant un seau et une éponge au passage. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je soulevai du bout des doigts le premier de la pile. C'était infect, de la moisissure s'étalait jusqu'au rebord. On aurait dit qu'une flore complètement autonome s'était développée là-dedans. Mais bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Sur cette pensée positive, je me mis au travail, et entendit les garçons faire de même derrière moi.

Je passai la première heure en silence, concentrée sur ma tâche, ce qui n'était pas le cas des zigotos avec qui je partageais ma retenue. Et vas-y que je te lance de la mousse dans la figure, et que je te fais une blague, qu'on se courre après en balançant des chaudrons par terre… Lentement mais surement, je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez. C'est vrai quoi, je n'avais pas envie de passer tous les soirs de la semaine à nettoyer cette fichue salle, contrairement à eux. Leurs cerveaux étaient-ils tellement endommagés qu'ils en étaient réduits à préférer passer leur temps en retenue plutôt qu'en liberté dans le château ? Allez savoir, on pouvait s'attendre à tout, avec des spécimens comme les maraudeurs. Soudain, je remarquais quelque chose d'inhabituel : l'absence de bruit. Ils étaient partis ? Lentement, mon éponge toujours à la main, je me retournais. Pour me retrouver la seconde suivante nez à nez avec Potter (enfin, plus exactement, nez à torse : c'est qu'il est grand quand même). Mon cœur fit un triple looping suivi d'un salto arrière, et dans un réflexe de survie sorti de nulle part, je le poussais de toutes mes forces vers l'arrière en jetant mon éponge au passage. Comme dans un rêve, je vis James tomber en arrière, se cogner au bureau derrière lui, passer par-dessus, s'écraser au sol avec un bruit mou, et enfin recevoir l'éponge trempée sur le visage. Il y eu une seconde de silence absolu, puis je me précipitai vers lui, complètement horrifiée :

« Par Merlin, Potter ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Un gémissement pathétique me répondit, et je vis le jeune homme se relever péniblement, en s'appuyant sur le bureau. Derrière lui, ses amis étaient en train de se bidonner comme jamais, pas inquiets le moins du monde pour leur copain.

« Les gars, arrêtez de rire, on vient d'attenter à ma personne ! »

Pour toute réponse, les garçons rigolèrent de plus belle.

« Potter, je suis désolé, je voulais vraiment pas, c'est juste que tu m'as fait peur… »

« Oui oui, ça va, mais pas sûr que ma fierté s'en remette un jour ! »

Je l'auscultais sous toutes les coutures, histoire d'évaluer les dégâts. Voyant qu'il n'avait rien, l'agacement pris-le dessus :

« Et donc maintenant tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais juste derrière moi ? »

Se frottant le dos en grimaçant, il se retourna vers ses amis qui avaient du mal à s'arrêter de rire. Il fronça les sourcils, et consentit enfin à répondre à ma question :

« Pourquoi t'es en retenue ? »

Ah. Ca a le mérite d'être direct comme réponse. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas très envie d'étaler ma nullité en potion et risquer de me taper la honte devant eux. Je haussais les épaules et décidais de rester vague :

« Rien d'intéressant, un petit incident de rien du tout. Si tu veux savoir, je trouve qu'il a réagi excessivement. Et vous ? »

« Oh, la routine : une petite blague à Rogue et compagnie, rien de bien méchant. Sais-tu que si l'on rajoute un brin de sisymbre lors de la dernière phase de la préparation de la potion de régénération sanguine, cela provoque une magnifique explosion ? Moi non, enfin avant aujourd'hui. »

Ayant fini de rire comme une baleine, Black s'approcha de nous :

« Quel genre d'incident ? »

Trop curieux, celui-là. De quoi je me mêle ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? De toute façon je me retrouve ici, alors… Autant en finir au plus vite avec ces chaudrons, j'ai pas envie d'y passer la semaine. »

Sur ce, j'amorçais le geste de me retourner, espérant qu'il s'en tienne la, mais c'était sans compter sur Pettigrow :

« Oh, t'en fais pas pour ça, on est devenu des experts en nettoyage, à force d'expérience. Donc, tu disais quoi ? Ah oui, la raison de ta présence ici. »

Ah mais zut à la fin ! Pourquoi ils tenaient tant à savoir ?

« Je disais rien du tout, j'ai juste loupé ma potion. Slug devait être de mauvais poil, et il m'a collée avec vous. »

Je croisais les doigts de pied très fort pour qu'ils arrêtent leur interrogatoire à mon encontre, mais cette fois c'est Lupin qui insista :

« C'est bizarre, il est tolérant d'habitude, c'est pas trop son genre de réagir comme ça. »

Mince. Pour tout vous dire, j'espérais que le jeune homme me vienne en aide. Des garçons, c'est de Remus dont je suis la plus proche. A vrai dire, avant aujourd'hui, je ne suis même pas sure d'avoir déjà parlé avec les trois autres. Remus est mon partenaire en botanique depuis la première année. A l'époque il ne faisait pas encore parti du célèbre quatuor, et restait la plupart du temps seul de son côté. Au premier cours de Chourave, Amber Andy et moi avons tirées à la courte paille pour décider qui serait toute seule, et bien sûr ce fut pour ma pomme. Du coup, étant seuls tous les deux, nous nous miment ensemble. Et depuis c'est resté. Autant vous dire que ça me fait bien marrer : avoir un de leurs concurrents mystères juste à côté d'eux, sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Ce sentiment de puissance, c'est juste génial ! (non, je ne suis pas folle, mais c'est gentil de vous soucier de ma santé mentale). Enfin bref, du fait de notre camaraderie, je pensais (visiblement à tort) que Lupin prendrait ma défense. Loupé !

« Je t'ai dit, il devait être de mauvais poil. Bon, on s'y remet ? J'ai encore mon devoir de métamorphose à finir pour demain, et j'aimerai bien ne pas me coucher à 2h du matin pour le finir. »

Faux et archi faux : j'ai terminé mes 30 cm de parchemins sur la métamorphose humaine au XVIIème siècle la veille au soir. M'enfin bon, pour vu que l'argument marche et qu'ils me fichent la paix avec ce foutu cours de potion. Ce qui, ô miracle, fonctionna. Black, Pettigrow et Potter retournèrent à leurs éponges, mais Lupin n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Haussant les épaules, je ramassais un chiffon et entrepris de frotter sur un des chaudrons. Cette fois les garçons furent sérieux, et, en effet, la salle fut nettoyée en un temps record. Franchement, chapeau ! Des années d'expérience en retenue pour ça. L'an prochain, j'espère que de nouveaux élèves prendront la relève, parce que sinon le château manquera grandement de propreté. Les maraudeurs furent tellement efficaces que nous finîmes 30 minutes avant la fin de l'heure prévue par Slughorn. Résultat, on se retrouva à attendre devant la porte que celui-ci arrive pour nous ouvrir. Les garçons discutaient de tout et de rien, et je les regardais : ils étaient tellement…soudés ! Il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans leur amitié, mais que je n'arrivais pas à définir. J'étais en train de réfléchir, les yeux dans le vague, quand je me rendis compte qu'ils me regardaient, semblant attendre quelque chose de ma part :

« Hum ? Quoi, vous m'avez parlé ? »

Erin Jackson, ou l'art de savoir se rendre ridicule en toutes circonstances. Heureusement pour mon égo, les garçons ne semblèrent pas plus étonnés que ça par ma légère absence. Potter répéta donc ce qu'ils m'avaient dit plus tôt :

« T'en pense quoi toi, des rivaux ? »

Malgré moi, une alarme s'alluma dans mon cerveau. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me posaient la question ? Ils avaient des doutes sur moi ? M'étais-je trahie d'une façon ou d'une autre ? PAR MERLIN, les filles allaient m'avada-kedavriser ! Non, stop, du calme Erin, tout va bien, tooout vaaaa biiiiien. Inspire-expire, inspire-expire, personne ne va mourir.

« Euh…pourquoi cette question ? J'en sais rien moi, de ce que j'en pense ! »

Bravo ma fille, très réussi. Black se pencha vers moi :

« Tu as des soupçons sur quelqu'un ? Lily pense que ce sont des filles. »

Oulalalala. Je ne suis pas dans la mouise moi. Cette fille est bien trop perspicace pour mon bien.

« Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Je ne pense pas que des filles feraient ça, ça n'a aucun intérêt. Je veux dire, ça ressemble plus à une guerre d'égos masculins. Enfin, le prenez pas mal, hein ! C'est chouette, ça met de l'ambiance. »

A mon grand soulagement, les garçons semblèrent d'accord avec moi. Ouf ! Je n'allais pas mourir sous les sorts de mes amies. Par mesure de précaution, je fis dériver la conversation sur le quidditch, et les maraudeurs mordirent à l'hameçon. Enfin, les maraudeurs sauf Remus, qui me regardait d'un air suspicieux, pas dupe pour un sou. Au risque de me répéter : zut à la fin ! Prenant le peu de courage que j'avais à deux mains, je le regardais en retour, et s'en suivi la battle de regards la plus épique de tous les temps (ma vie est tellement mouvementée, je sais). Heureusement, c'est le moment que choisi Slughorn pour arriver. Un peu sceptique face à la propreté de la pièce, il insista pour fouiller nos poches à la recherche d'une baguette cachée. Mais face à la vérité, il dut se rendre à l'évidence et nous laissa partir. Au moment de nous séparer pour retourner chacun à notre salle commune, les garçons me saluèrent, et Remus me lança un dernier regard du genre « j'en ai pas fini avec toi ». Evidemment, étant extrêmement chanceuse, nous avions cours de botanique le lendemain après-midi. J'étais bonne pour me faire cuisiner, c'est certain.

Arrivée dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, je rejoignis directement le dortoir ou mes amies m'attendaient, et leur racontait ma soirée mouvementée.

« Bon, je fais quoi demain ? Lupin n'a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau, et je ne suis pas la meilleure menteuse du monde. »

Amber rigola :

« Tu lui dit la vérité. C'est bon, pas la peine d'en faire un plat, t'as juste loupé une potion ! »

« Mais j'ai pas envie de me taper la honte ! »

« C'est trop tard pour ça, tu t'es rendue ridicule devant toute la classe, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire de pire. »

Andy renchérit :

« Dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas te taper la honte devant _lui_. »

Gros silence. Elle voulait dire que…non ! Je rêve là !

« Insinuerais-tu que j'aurais des vues sur Remus ? »

« Tout à fait ! Mais en même temps, qui pourrait t'en vouloir ? Il est mignon, gentil, bon élève, il a de l'humour, et c'est un maraudeur. En plus tu es son binôme de botanique depuis 6 ans maintenant, ça crée des liens. »

Je nage en plein délire là. Moi, des vues sur un maraudeur ? Horreur, non !

« T'es pas sérieuse là ! J'aime bien trop mon anonymat pour sortir avec l'un des maraudeurs. Et puis il ne me plait pas. Aucun garçon de cette école ne m'intéresse, d'ailleurs. »

Mes amies échangèrent un regard de connivence qui m'agaça au plus haut point.

« Arrêtez de faire comme si vous ne me croyez pas ! »

Cette fois elles se mirent à rigoler franchement. Faisant preuve d'une grande maturité, je pris mon pyjama et alla m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, ce qui accentua leur fou rire. Par Merlin, qui m'a fichu des amies pareilles ?

* * *

La journée du lendemain passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Les professeurs ne lésinaient pas sur la charge de devoirs, année des ASPIC oblige. Résultat, nous étions en septembre et ma jauge de stress en était déjà à 6/10. J'avais l'impression de revivre les BUSE, mais en pire. C'était une période horrible ! Andy se rendait malade de stress, nous obligeant à la faire réviser jusque tard le soir. Elle se réveillait souvent dans la nuit pour vérifier des informations dans ses manuels, nous empêchant de dormir. Amber et moi, aidées des garçons de notre promo, avions du littéralement la traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour que Pomfresh lui donne une potion calmante. Je ne tenais absolument pas à revivre ça, et je n'étais pas la seule.

Enfin bref, le cours de botanique arriva, et je retrouvais Lupin assis à notre table habituelle. J'eu même droit à un sourire de la part des trois autres, ce qui m'attira le regard surpris de mes amies. Je haussais les épaules, en signe d'incompréhension. Les retenues, ça rapproche. Chourave arriva, les bras chargés de caisse remplies d'une plante à l'aspect un peu déroutant, qu'elle distribua à chaque binôme. La tige était grande et verte, surmontée par une espèce de touffe allant du blanc au rose pale.

« Bien, bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la polygonum : utilisée notamment comme ingrédient pour le polynectar. Je vais vous montrer comment… »

Faisant fi des paroles de notre professeur, Remus se pencha vers moi :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être en retenue avec nous hier soir ? »

Damned ! Je soupirai :

« Pourquoi tu insistes tant pour savoir ? »

« Parce que tu ne veux pas le dire, ça titille ma curiosité. »

« Remus, je te pensais le plus sage des maraudeurs. Sois un gentil garçon et fiche moi la paix avec ça. »

« Le plus sage ? Ça, je ne sais pas, mais le plus curieux, c'est sûr ! Allez, dis-le moi. Je te promets que je n'en parlerai pas aux autres. »

« Et pourquoi je devrais te croire ? »

« Hum…parce que. »

« Bel argument. Mais…merci mais non merci. Maintenant tais-toi, j'aimerai bien entendre… »

Mais je fus coupée par la douce voix de notre professeur :

« Lupin ! Jackson ! Je vous dérange, peut-être ? »

Rougissante, je me trouvais une certaine passion pour mes chaussures, tandis que Remus se constitua une expression désolée très convaincante (là encore, des années d'expérience) :

« Désolé professeur, c'est ma faute. »

« Que je vous y reprenne pas, la prochaine fois j'enlève des points. »

Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'aime la discrétion ? Ma devise est : pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés. Chose impossible si l'on est dans un rayon de 5m autours des maraudeurs. Raison de plus pour ne pas vouloir sortir avec l'un d'entre eux (en plus du fait de s'exposer à une vengeance bien salée de la part de leurs nombreuses admiratrices). Surtout qu'à ce moment-là je croisais le regard de mes deux amies, qui me souriaient d'un air entendu. Agacée, je leur lançais mon regard le plus noir (qui n'eut, comme d'habitude, aucun effet). Voilà qu'elles continuaient de se faire des idées sur Lupin et moi, leur nouvelle lubie. Je la sens pas, cette année.

Chourave expliqua l'exercice (qui consistait à récolter le nectar des plantes), et toute la classe se mit au travail dans un joyeux chahut. Je sentais le regard insistant de Remus sur moi, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil : il se moquait ouvertement de moi. Je décidais de faire comme si de rien n'était et continuai de m'occuper de la plante. 15 minutes plus tard, il me regardait toujours, ce qui avait attiré l'attention de ses amis, ce qui avait également attiré l'attention de mes amies. Et moi ? Je me retenais avec peine de, au choix, m'assommer sur la table, ou leur faire avaler un grand sac de terreau. Je sentais que plus les minutes passaient, plus mon visage devenait rouge. Je sentais que j'allais craquer.

« Très bien ! J'ai loupé ma potion, qui a éclaté au visage du prof qui c'est recouvert de furoncles. Ensuite, j'ai accidentellement renversé le chaudron d'une élève qui s'est renversé sur elle et a fait fondre ses chaussures. Le tout parce que je suis un danger public si on me met un chaudron dans les mains. Satisfait ? »

Voilà, ça y est, j'ai craqué. Remus me regardait, les yeux écarquillés, un peu étonné par ma tirade. Puis un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, qu'un éclat de rire fini par franchir. A ce stade-là, c'est carrément un œuf qu'on pouvait faire cuire sur mes joues. Heureusement pour moi, la sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là, et je jetais en vrac mes affaires dans mon sac et fonçais comme une demeurée à travers la classe pour aller me cacher au QG. Question discrétion, on repassera hein.

5 minutes plus tard, mes amies passèrent le portrait à leur tour, et je voyais à leurs expressions qu'elles se retenaient de rire. Amber respira un bon coup pour se calmer :

« Cette histoire prend des proportions un peu démesurées. Tout ça pour un motif de retenue. C'est officiel, ces garçons sont cinglés. Et toi totalement attardée. »

« Merci de ta compréhension, ma chère amie. Ça me touche. »

Andy n'y tint plus et éclata de rire. Malgré moi, je devais admettre que ma réaction était ridicule. Les maraudeurs faisaient partie des meilleurs élèves de notre génération, mais leur avouer que j'étais nulle en potion n'était pas la mort non plus. Je haussais les épaules, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire moi aussi.

* * *

 _Au même moment, point de vue de Remus._

Les garçons et moi nous serrions comme des sardines sous la cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas que le portrait s'aperçoive de notre présence. Nous avions suivi les filles jusqu'à ce couloir pour les voir passer ce passage que ne nous connaissions pas. De ce fait, elles disparurent de la carte que nous avions créée, une grande première qui mit un coup à notre égo. Décidés à voir ce qui se cachait dans cette pièce secrète, on était donc là à attendre que les filles en sortent. Ce qui, malheureusement pour nous et nos articulations, arriva une bonne heure plus tard. Amber, Andy et Erin passèrent le portrait, et nous captâmes le mot « maraudeurs ». Impatients et plus que curieux, nous arrêtâmes presque de respirer.

« Je trouve ça bizarre que les maraudeurs n'aient pas encore répliqué. Cette année va être ennuyeuse si les garçons se sont ramollis. »

« Ouaip ! Mais bon, faut pas nous reposer sur nos lauriers non plus. Peut-être qu'ils préparent juste quelque chose de plus spectaculaire que d'habitude. »

« Peut-être. En attendant, avec notre petite blague, on a épuisé ce qui nous restait en ingrédients. Il va falloir qu'on fasse un petit tour à la lisière de la forêt pour en chercher d'autres. On a qu'à se faire ça ce weekend. Ah, et je suis bonne pour reprendre des cours de rattrapage en potions. Quelle idée de me faire travailler seule ? Slughorn est devenu fou, je vais finir par empoisonner toute la classe. »

Les filles continuèrent leur conversation, leurs paroles devenant de moins en moins audibles alors qu'elles s'éloignaient.

Complètement éberlués, nous abandonnâmes le projet de voir ce que cachait le portrait, et rentrâmes le plus vite possible à notre salle commune. Une fois arrivés dans notre dortoir, on se regarda, complètements assommés. C'est Peter qui brisa le silence :

« Alors…ce sont elles, nos fameux rivaux ? »

James s'assit à même le sol, encore sous le choc :

« Lily avait raison, ce sont des filles. Les gars, vous vous rendez compte ? Ce sont elles, les mystérieuses personnes qui nous font de la concurrence depuis 5 ans. C'est…waouh ! »

Je hochai la tête, et rejoignit mon ami au sol, accompagné de Peter. Nous observâmes encore une petite minute de silence, vite perturbée par le cri enthousiaste de Sirius :

« Oh ! On se réveille ! Il faut fêter ça ! Les mecs, 5 ans de galère pour les découvrir, et on y arrive au moment où on ne cherche pas. Ça mérite une petite virée dans les cuisines… »

La joie prenant le pas sur l'ahurissement, je me levai, suivi des deux autres :

« Erin nous a quand même bien menée en bateau, hier soir. Je propose qu'on ne dise rien pour le moment. Préparons-leur une bonne surprise… »

Le même sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres, nous miment sur pied un plan d'attaque.

« Nous allons leur faire regretter de s'être moqué de nous, foi de maraudeur ! »


	3. Chapitre 2 : rencontres, parentalité et

**Salut les gens ! En avant pour le deuxième chapitre, que je me suis particulièrement amusée à écrire )**

 **Je le poste avec deux jours d'avance, parce que je n'aurai pas accès à internet demain.**

 **Amour et paillettes sur vos têtes !**

 _ **Je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic, l'histoire et les personnages (sauf les miens, niark niark) sont à la magnifique JK Rowling.**_

 **Chapitre 2 : Rencontres, parentalité et surprenante découverte**

* * *

La vendredi passa assez vite. Les maraudeurs (et Remus en particulier) me fichèrent la paix, et je vis l'avenir avec beaucoup plus de sérénité. On était maintenant samedi matin, et avec mes amies nous projetions d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt interdite (plus si interdite que ça, finalement). Nous étions dans le QG, à préparer nos sacs de survie : un petit sécateur et des gants pour récolter les ingrédients, une bouteille d'eau et des sandwichs, une couverture, deux ou trois livres, et mon carnet à dessins (indispensable). Parées pour la guerre, nous traversâmes le château et le parc le plus discrètement possible. Passée la lisière de la forêt, et étant sure que personne ne nous avait vues, je me détendis enfin. C'est alors que notre routine bien rodée se mit en place : Andy nous distribua une liste d'ingrédients ainsi que leurs caractéristiques, et nous nous séparâmes pour aller les cueillir, en nous donnant rendez-vous vers midi.

Je passai l'heure suivante à me casser le dos et à sursauter à la moindre petite bête qui passait devant moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on venait ici, et il ne nous était jamais rien arrivé de grave (si ce n'est notre première retenue : nous avions été prises en faute par Hagrid). Je continue de penser que si nous ne nous étions pas mises à hurler comme des cochons qu'on égorge à cause d'une malheureuse chouette qui passait par là, on aurait pas été attrapées par le garde-chasse. Mais je frissonnais quand même d'effroi à l'idée de tout ce qui vivait plus loin dans les bois… Outre les centaures, il y avait, d'après certains, des acromentules, et un loup-garou (j'étais moins sure pour ce dernier point : pourquoi un loup-garou irai se cacher juste à côté de Poudlard ? C'était insensé). Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'étais pas tranquille-tranquille. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne fait pas pour ses amies…

Au bout d'un moment, j'en eu marre, et retournais à notre point de rendez-vous. En attendant les filles, j'installais la couverture et notre repas du midi. Ensuite, je m'assis confortablement et sortit mon carnet à dessins. Depuis toute petite, j'adorais dessiner, et je crois que j'étais plutôt douée. Peu de gens avait pu apercevoir mon travail : ma mère, et mes amies. Celles-ci avaient maintenant l'habitude de me voir faire, et n'essayaient plus de regarder mon carnet en cachette (même si, par mesure de précaution, j'avais mis une armada de sorts pour le protéger. Parano, moi ? Faux : juste prudente, nuance). Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis des pas, bientôt suivis par les voix de mes amies. Je rangeais mon carnet dans la poche de ma cape, sous le regard curieux d'Andy :

« Tu dessinais quoi ? »

Amber lui fit un clin d'œil :

« Tu devrais plutôt demander _qui_ elle dessinait… »

Et mes deux traitresses d'amies se tapèrent dans la main, fières de leur petite réplique. Je soupirai, lasse. Voilà maintenant 2 jours qu'elles me bassinaient avec Remus. Allez savoir pourquoi, ça les amusait de penser que je l'aimais bien. Détrompez-vous, je l'apprécie, il est sympa, mais je ne _l'aime pas_. Je ne sais pas d'où leur été venue cette idée. Enfin, je fis comme si de rien était, persuadée que si je ne rentrais pas dans leur délire, elles finiraient par me fiche la paix (un jour, peut-être). Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur, discutant de tout et rien. Ensuite nous passèrent le reste de l'après-midi au bord du lac, dans un coin ou les élèves allaient rarement (il fallait passer par la forêt pour y accéder). Je me réinstallais avec mon carnet, Andy sorti notre cueillette du matin pour en faire l'inventaire, et Amber alla titiller le calmar géant avec des bouts de pain. On était bien, là, malgré une petite brise, signe de l'arrivée imminente de l'automne. Enfin, on était bien jusqu'à ce que des voix se rapprochent de notre campement improvisé, et je reconnu le rire caractéristique de Black (il aboyait plus qu'il ne riait, en fait) : génial, les maraudeurs. Je crois que, quelque part, un vieux barbu se fichait allègrement de moi. J'étais maudite, sans aucun doute. Les 4 garçons passèrent la lisière des arbres et débarquèrent dans ce qui semblait être un fou rire : qui était visiblement non partagé par Remus, qui marchait devant en boudant. Il stoppa net en voyant que nous étions là, et James, qui ne l'avait pas vu s'arrêter, lui fonça dedans avec force, entraînant la chute des deux griffondors. Et dire que j'avais eu peur de paraître ridicule face à eux avec ma potion ratée. Amber, toujours les pieds dans l'eau, les regarda les yeux écarquillés. Andy, de son côté, me lança un regard agacé (comme si c'était ma faute !) et continua de trier ses plantes. En soupirant, je me levais pour m'approcher des fauteurs de troubles. Remus, l'air mal-à-l'aise, regarda ailleurs, tandis que James se relevait d'un bond :

« Ah tiens, Erin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On est dans la forêt interdite ! »

« Euh…Oui, merci Potter, j'avais remarqué. On se reposait juste, au calme, loin des _autres élèves_. »

J'insistais bien sur les deux derniers mots, espérant qu'il comprenne le message (dégage !). Malheureusement, ce garçon devait être bouché, ou complètement insensible aux sous-entendus, parce que ce ne fut pas le cas :

« Quel hasard, nous aussi ! Ne t'en fait pas pour nous, ça ne nous dérange pas que vous soyez là, on fera avec. Venez les gars, on va s'installer par là. »

Non mais quel… ! Je fulminai. Il se fichait de moi, ce crétin. Les trois autres garçons me passèrent sous le nez : Black me fit un clin d'œil, Pettigrow un signe de la main, et Lupin un sourire qui eut le bon gout d'être gêné. Interloquée par tant de sans-gêne, je regardai Andy, à la recherche de soutien, mais la jeune fille avait les yeux rivés sur ses ingrédients, m'ignorant totalement. En désespoir de cause, je me tournai vers Amber, qui regardait avec fascination un triton à double queue. C'est fou comme je me sens soutenue, là. Résignée, je m'assis un peu plus loin, perchée sur un rocher, et je me remis à dessiner pour faire abstraction des rires des garçons derrière moi. Bientôt cela marcha et, concentrée, je dessinais les contours de la silhouette d'Amber, avec son nouvel ami dans la main. En fait, j'étais tellement absorbée par mon dessin que je ne sentis pas la personne installée à mes côtés, jusqu'à ce que sa voix que fasse sursauter :

« Tu dessines bien. »

En poussant un cri étranglé, je descendis d'un bond de mon rocher, fermant violemment mon carnet. Devant moi, Black, l'air très surpris par ma réaction, me regardait abasourdis. La main sur le cœur, je m'exclamai :

« Mais pourquoi vous tenez tant à me faire peur tous les quatre ? »

« Tu devrais faire gaffe Sirius, la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, elle a essayé de me tuer. »

James rigola, suivi par les trois autres. Le jeune Black descendit à son tour du rocher :

« Je crois que je m'en sors pas trop mal par rapport à toi, Jamesie. Je suis toujours debout, sans éponge sale sur la figure. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de mes amies de rigoler, ce qui fit rougir « Jamesie ». Amber rajouta :

« Oui, tu t'en sors bien. La dernière fois que j'ai voulu regarder dans son carnet, mes cheveux ont virés au vert pendant une semaine. Et ça c'est rien par rapport à ce qu'elle a fait à son grand frère, qui a craché des limaces toute une soirée… »

Je me dandinais sur place, gênée. Oui, j'avais tendance à être un peu violente quand cela touchait à mes dessins. Je relevais les yeux vers Sirius, qui recula d'un pas, un poil effrayé. Hé ! Je n'allais pas l'attaquer, quand même !

« Du calme ! Je ne vais rien te faire, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

J'entendis à peine l'expression indignée d'Amber à côté de moi. Andy toussa, et je crus entendre un « favoritisme » étouffé, mais je n'étais pas sure. Black regarda mes amies, puis moi, puis les garçons, et encore moi. Après quelques instants de réflexion ou je m'interrogeais sur sa santé mentale, il tapota le rocher pour m'inciter à m'y rassoir, et alla rejoindre Amber qui avait recommencé à nourrir le calmar. Ensuite, je vis Peter s'approcher d'Andy pour lui proposer son aide, qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Et pour finir, Remus et James sortirent un jeu d'échec préalablement miniaturisé et se mirent à jouer, installés sur MA couverture. Ok. Cette situation n'est absolument pas surréaliste. A part Remus, avec qui je parlais en botanique, binôme oblige, jamais les maraudeurs ne s'étaient intéressés à nous. Je n'avais fait qu'une retenue avec eux, et notre conversation n'avait pas été super intéressante. Je m'étais rendue ridicule devant eux, avec mes aveux puis ma fuite au cours de Chourave, mais pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Alors pourquoi se décidaient-ils d'un coup à nous côtoyer ? Je ne comprenais pas. Vraiment, ces garçons resteraient un mystère pour moi. J'espérais juste qu'ils n'aient pas l'idée saugrenue de montrer leur sympathie pour nous devant les autres élèves : à coup sûr, ça allait jaser.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais debout devant le rocher sans bouger depuis 5 minutes. Et dire que tout à l'heure je m'inquiétais de la santé mentale de Black. N'ayant plus envie de dessiner avec autant de monde à côté de moi, je pris un des livres que j'avais amené, faute de mieux. A mon grand étonnement, le reste de l'après-midi se passa agréablement. Les maraudeurs étaient de bonne compagnie. Non pas que j'en doutais auparavant, mais ils étaient tellement renfermés sur eux-mêmes, rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient vraiment les approcher. Oh, bien sûr, ils étaient très populaires, aimés des professeurs et des élèves, mais en dehors d'eux quatre, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'amis. C'est pour ça que je fus surprise quand ils nous proposèrent de jouer aux cartes explosives avec eux, nous mêlant à leur conversation, racontant des anecdotes sur leurs blagues et nombreuses retenues. Bonus non négligeable, ils avaient amenés des dragées de Bertie Crochue, et nous fîmes une dégustation à l'aveugle. C'est un peu déçue je dois l'avouer que je vis le soir arriver. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous ensemble vers la grande salle pour le diner. Absolument rouge de gêne d'entrer avec eux devant tout le monde, je me dirigeais la tête basse vers la table des Poufsouffles. Mais à mon grand soulagement, la plupart des élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ce qui fait que notre entrée se fit dans une relative discrétion.

Le soir-même, avec les filles, nous décidâmes de dormir au QG, histoire d'y faire un brin de ménage. Il fallut détacher du mur les plans dont on ne se servait plus, ramasser tous les papiers au sol et les trier, envoyer les vêtements aux elfes de maison pour qu'ils soient lavés, et enfin ranger tout notre attirail. Amber et moi nous attaquâmes à la bibliothèque, et Andy à son coin potions. Enfin, épuisées, nous nous affalâmes dans le canapé, satisfaites de notre travail : on y voyait mieux, d'un coup. D'un geste de la baguette, j'allumais un feu dans la cheminée face à nous, la touche finale. On prit notre douche chacune notre tour, pour enfin revenir au salon : malheureusement, on avait encore pas mal de devoirs à faire. En plus, Andy avait entrainement de quidditch demain, raison de plus d'avoir la journée de libre (Amber et moi ne rations jamais les entrainements de notre amie). Mes doutes de l'après-midi me revinrent :

« Les filles ? »

Mes deux amies levèrent le nez de leurs parchemins pour me regarder.

« Vous trouvez pas que les maraudeurs sont…bizarres ? »

Andy fronça les sourcils :

« Ils ont toujours été étranges. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Pourquoi ils ont décidés tout d'un coup de devenir amis avec nous ? »

« Va savoir. Tu as du les faire rire, pendant la retenue, et après en botanique. A vrai dire, n'essaie pas de les comprendre, tout ce que tu vas récolter c'est une migraine carabinée. »

Je m'enfonçais dans le sofa, songeuse, avant de dire ce que j'avais vraiment sur le cœur :

« Je sais pas… Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils ont des soupçons, pour nous ? »

Cela eut le mérite de faire réfléchir mes deux amies. Pour finir, Amber haussa les épaules :

« Je ne pense pas. Comment pourraient-ils le savoir ? On fait attention, on ne laisse aucune trace derrière nous. Personne n'est au courant sauf Circée qui a promis de ne rien dire, et même les profs ont abandonnés les recherches. Il n'y a pas de raison. »

Andy approuva les paroles de la jeune fille :

« Elle a raison, Erin, tu t'en fais pour rien. Aussi étonnant que cela peut être, il semblerait qu'ils nous apprécient. Fais-toi une raison, et va enterrer ton cher anonymat. »

* * *

Le lendemain (dimanche, donc), eut lieu l'entraînement de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. C'était toujours très amusant de voir les regards que se lançaient John, le capitaine, et Andy. Par Merlin, les deux crevaient d'amour dans leur coin, sans oser se le dire. C'était tout bonnement désespérant. Si Andy ne me l'avait pas formellement interdit, cela ferait longtemps que je serais intervenue. Mais la menace de trouver un jour un poison quelconque dans mon jus de citrouille m'en a étonnement empêchée. Aaaah, chère Andy de mon cœur.

Les joueurs déambulaient dans les airs, tandis qu'Amber, Frank et moi (Scott Levy, le troisième garçon de notre promo, était dans l'équipe en tant que batteur) discutions dans les gradins. Au bout d'un moment, je laissais mes deux amis discuter et repris mon dessin de la veille : Amber avec son copain le triton (qu'elle avait affectueusement surnommé Mister Jingles). Je dû m'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour arriver à bien reproduire le mouvement de l'eau à la surface du lac derrière mon amie. Agacée, je relevais la tête en soufflant. Malgré moi, je me déconcentrais de ce que je faisais pour regarder le ballet aérien. A mon plus grand regret, j'étais une catastrophe sur un balai, mais j'étais une grande fan de quidditch, comme beaucoup de sorciers. Passion bien évidemment partagée par ma famille, même ma moldue de maman adorée. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand Amber me donna un coup de coude. Intriguée, je l'interrogeais du regard : avec un sourire elle me montra quelque chose du doigt, derrière moi. Je me retournais vers l'entrée du terrain pour voir débarquer…Allez, je suis sure que vous avez deviné ! Non, vous êtes surs ? Un petit effort… Oui, en plein dans le mille : les maraudeurs. Maraudeurs qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière les gradins. Frank s'indigna :

« Non mais je rêve ! Ils espionnent l'équipe ! »

Ah oui, James prenait son rôle de capitaine très au sérieux. Et l'adage tous les moyens sont permis n'est pas réservé qu'aux Serpentards, visiblement. Amber m'incita à me lever :

« Tu devrais aller les voir avant que John ou un membre de l'équipe ne s'aperçoive de leur présence. »

« Quoi ! Pourquoi moi ? Frank peut y aller, lui, il les connait mieux. »

L'intéressé détourna la tête du match devant lui :

« Désolé, mais non. La flemme de bouger. »

Amber me fit un grand sourire :

« Et moi aussi. Quel dommage, mais vu que tu es debout, tu n'as qu'à y aller pour nous ! Ne fais pas cette tronche, c'est pour le bien de l'équipe. »

C'est dans ma tête ou bien les gens autour de moi sont d'une étonnante mauvaise foi en ce moment ? Je ne sais pas, c'est qu'une impression hein. Une partie de mon cerveau me disait de rester assise ici et de ne pas céder au caprice de mon amie, tandis que l'autre partie, la moins raisonnable, me criait d'aller les voir. Pourquoi ça, d'ailleurs ? _Parce que tu les aime bien_ , fit une petite voix dans mon cerveau. Ah bah tiens, voilà que je vire schizo, manquait plus que ça pour pimenter ma vie. Je fus coupée dans ma réflexion –y aller, pas y aller- par les gestes et cris de John envers les 4 garçons. Résignée, je l'interpelai le capitaine et lui fis signe que je m'en occupais. Faisant fi du regard victorieux d'Amber, je descendis l'escalier menant à la pelouse. Tout en grommelant dans ma barbe, je me dirigeais vers les griffondors, qui n'avaient absolument pas l'air gênés de s'être fait prendre.

« Je vous ai connus plus discrets. Loupé, votre espionnage. »

Sirius fit semblant de ne pas comprendre :

« Espionnage ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot avec moi, Black. Potter (je le montrai du doigt), l'équipe de ma maison (je fis un geste en direction du terrain) : c'est de l'espionnage. Je te pensais plus intègre que ça, Potter. Tu es si désespéré que tu as besoin de tricher pour gagner ? »

Bon, j'avoue, j'avais été un peu dure sur ce coup-là. James, dans une pose exagérée, se laissa tomber à genoux en se mettant une main sur le torse :

« Oh, Jackson, tu m'as eu en plein cœur ! Mes amis, je me meurs, écoutez bien mes dernières paroles… »

Souriant malgré moi à ses âneries, je le poussais d'une pichenette. Déjà en équilibre instable, cela suffit pour le faire doucement basculer vers l'arrière. Il entreprit alors de faire le mort, véritablement : avec la langue qui pend sur le côté et tout. Sirius s'assit à côté de lui pour lui jeter des brins d'herbe dans la bouche, ce à quoi James répondit en hurlant et crachant à tout-va. Un peu déroutée, je me tournais vers Remus et Peter qui les regardait comme si c'était normal.

« Vous supportez ça tous les jours ? »

Peter haussa les épaules, blasé, et Remus me regarda, l'air fataliste :

« C'est difficile à croire, vu comme ça, mais on finit par s'y habituer. C'est comme des animaux de compagnie : un peu bruyants, mais attendrissants. »

« Eh bien, si tu le dit… Toujours est-il que je suis ici pour gentiment vous demander de bouger vos fesses de ce terrain. »

Sirius, qui était en train de poursuivre James avec une touffe d'herbe, s'arrêta en plein geste, un sourcil haussé :

« Hum, alors comme ça, on s'intéresse à nos fesses, Jackson ? Coquine ! »

Je fermais les yeux face à tant de bêtise. Peter et James rigolèrent, et Remus, le gentil et droit Remus, se mis la main sur la bouche pour cacher son fou rire. Alors c'était ça, des garçons de 17 ans ? Et ben, bien contente de mon célibat, moi. Bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes : je sortis ma baguette, et entreprit de les faire partir de ce fichu terrain, et tant pis si je me faisais remarquer. C'est ainsi que tous les élèves se prélassant dans le parc purent apprécier un spectacle inédit : les maraudeurs _themselves_ traversant la pelouse en sautillant et se tenant les fesses sous mes sorts répétés. Au diable la discrétion : je m'amusais comme une petite folle. Arrivés au château, j'abaissais ma baguette, laissant les garçons respirer un peu. Sirius me lança un regard mauvais en se frottant les fesses, et je lui répondis d'un clin d'œil. Il allait répliquer quand des rires l'interrompirent : ceux de Lily, Alice et Esther, les trois filles 7èmes années de Griffondor. La première m'interpella :

« Eh bien, félicitations, Erin ! Tu as mon admiration éternelle pour avoir fait ça. C'était…magique ! »

Toute contente, je m'inclinai devant elle :

« A ton service ! Bien, maintenant que ça c'est fait, je retourne à l'entraînement. A plus, les gars ! »

J'eu le temps d'entendre l'expression furieuse de Lily à l'encontre de James (« Quoi ? Tu espionnais l'entraînement des Poufsouffles ?! ») tandis que je m'éloignais. Je rigolais, heureuse : finalement, cette année s'annonçait pas si mal.

* * *

Après ce weekend fort en sensations (et en maraudeurs), les cours reprirent. En deuxième partie de matinée, après mon cours de métamorphose, nous avions botanique en commun avec les griffondors, comme toujours. Et je dois vous avouer que je faisais nettement moins ma maligne que la veille. Mes amies avaient été mortes de rire quand je leur avais raconté la scène. Plusieurs élèves étaient venus me féliciter, et même le professeur McGonagall me tapota gentiment la tête lors du cours du matin. Mais voilà : j'espérais que les 4 garçons n'étaient pas rancuniers, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Je n'oubliais pas que nous avions également les cours de défense contre les forces de mal en commun avec eux. Me faisant toute petite, j'entrais dans la serre en compagnie de mes camarades, et alla m'assoir à ma table habituelle. Les griffondors n'étant pas encore arrivés, je me permis de me détendre un chouïa. Après tout, j'étais légitime : ils espionnaient l'équipe de MA maison, et c'était déloyal. Oui, c'est ça, j'étais absolument dans mon droit. Toute requinquée par cette pensée, je me redressais, pour aussitôt me ratatiner sur moi-même quand les maraudeurs entrèrent dans la serre. Bon, je n'étais pas une griffie hein, m'en demandez pas trop non plus. Concentrée sur un fil qui dépassait de ma manche, je répondis timidement au salut de mon binôme. Pendant qu'il sortait ses affaires, je l'observai à la dérobée, tentant de déterminer si oui ou non il m'en voulait. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas dû être d'une discrétion absolue, parce qu'il remarqua mon manège :

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu étais beaucoup moins timide hier… »

Tout ce que je trouvais à répliquer fut « Ah, euh… Non-non, tout va bien… ». Encore plus nerveuse, je tirais d'un coup sec sur le fil dans l'espoir de l'arracher. Mais tout ce que je récoltais fut un petit _crack_ , ainsi qu'un trou dans ma manche. Super.

« Te bile pas, on t'en veut pas pour hier. C'était mérité, je dois l'avouer. »

Je tournais si vite la tête vers lui que mon cou craqua.

« C'est vrai ? Enfin je veux dire, oui, c'était mérité. »

 _Idiote_! Je me retenais de me taper la tête contre le bureau. Peut-être avais-je un elfe de maison parmi mes ancêtres ?

« James tient à remporter la coupe pour notre dernière année à Poudlard, et il perd un peu son sens moral au passage. »

Me retournant pour observer Potter, quelques tables derrière moi, je fronçais les sourcils : avec Sirius, il avait entreprit de se faire des peintures de guerre à l'aide de la terre contenue dans un des bacs à fleurs. Voyant que je le regardai, il me fit signe avec un grand sourire, répandant de la boue partout autour de lui, sous le regard dégouté de sa petite-amie. Et c'était ça, les sorciers les plus prometteurs de notre génération ? Eh bien, Voldemort avait du souci à se faire. C'est le moment que choisi Chourave pour rentrer dans la serre :

« Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, à côté des cours habituels, vous allez commencer un nouveau projet qui, bien entendu, sera noté –Black, Potter, arrêtez ça _tout de suite_ \- et que vous ferez avec votre binôme. »

Je lançais un regard à Remus qui me sourit.

« Je vais vous distribuer une plante pour deux. Votre mission sera d'élever convenablement ses arbustes, communément appelés arbres aux lanternes. Une fois atteint l'âge adulte, ses fleurs font des miracles sur certaines blessures, et Mrs Pomfresh m'en a demandé une fournée pour ses concoctions. Sauf que cette plante a besoin de beaucoup d'attention et d'amour, et que je ne peux m'occuper d'autant à la fois. Ce sera donc votre rôle. Vous serez, pendant deux mois, des sortes de…parents de substitution. »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Non mais dites-moi que je rêve !

« Il faudra y faire très attention : les faire sortir pour qu'elles prennent l'air et le soleil, l'arroser de 20 cl d'eau sucrée par jour, en augmentant la dose de 30cl toutes les semaines. Vous pouvez leur raconter des histoires le soir, elles adorent ça. Enfin, chaque plante est différente et a sa propre personnalité, et se sera à vous de découvrir ce qu'elles aiment au fur et à mesure de leur croissance. Bien entendu, vous aurez l'obligation de noter sur un carnet que vous me rendrez à la fin du trimestre toutes les évolutions de votre protégée. Ah, et n'oubliez pas de lui donner un nom. »

Ah bah non, je ne rêve pas. Chourave posa sur notre bureau un petit pot remplit de terre, au milieu duquel reposait une petite bouture rouge. Curieuse et un peu attendrie, je m'approchais :

« Coucou, toi ! »

A mon grand étonnement, la minuscule bouture bougea vers moi d'une façon que je qualifierai de…timide. Du bout du doigt, Remus la caressa. Et le pire, c'est que la plante avait l'air contente. Me voilà donc maman, parent en garde partagée avec Remus. Celui-ci posa la question cruciale :

« Bon, comment on va l'appeler ? »

« J'ai bien une idée, mais tu vas te moquer… »

Je vous rappelle que je suis la fille qui a appelé son chat Fizwizbiz. Au cas où.

« Non, vas-y, dit toujours. »

« Bon…Loupiote. Tu vois, vu que c'est un arbre à lanterne, la lumière, tout ça tout ça… Et puis je trouve ça mignon, Loupiote. »

« Loupiote ? J'aime bien, ça lui va bien. »

Il se tourna vers la plante :

« Loupiote, ça te va ? »

La petite fleur acquiesça le plus vigoureusement que lui permettait sa fine tige. Va pour Loupiote, alors.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il n'était pas rare de voir les élèves de 7ème année se balader avec un pot de fleurs à la main. Je devais avouer que la tête de Rogue avec son arbuste était à mourir de rire. Avec Remus, nous avions un accord : un jour et une nuit chacun, à tour de rôle. Nous avions pu déjà découvrir que Loupiote était friande des chansons des Bizarr Sisters, des histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose (beurk), et de Mr Maxwell, notre nouveau professeur de défense (au demeurant fort charmant : je dois l'avouer, cette plante a bon gout).

Autre raison de rigoler : la première sortie à Pré-au-lard était ce weekend, et je me faisais une joie d'y aller. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Amber m'annonce que son petit-ami qui faisait sa formation d'auror avait pris un jour de congé pour la rejoindre là-bas. Bon, après tout, ce n'est pas grave, Andy et moi pouvions y aller à deux. Eh ben non ! Figurez-vous, mesdames et messieurs, que John c'est ENFIN jeté à l'eau et a invité mon amie à y aller avec lui. Ok, allons donc voir du côté des autres garçons de Poufsouffle. Alors, bilan : Frank y va avec Alice, et Scott avait une retenue avec Rusard pour une raison obscure (qui je crois impliquait une fille de Serdaigle). Je ferais donc cette première sortie de l'année, seule, en solitaire, avec ma solitude. Vous avez compris l'idée quoi.

Le jour J, j'étais donc en train de déambuler seule dans l'avenue principale du village, rentrant de temps en temps dans une boutique pour y faire des achats. Quand mon ventre commença à gargouiller, signe qu'il était bientôt midi, je me dirigeai vers les Trois balais pour m'installer à une table. Je choisi la plus éloignée, pour être bien à l'abri des regards. A vrai dire, même si j'étais contente de la vie amoureuse de mes amies, j'étais un peu déprimée de manger seule un jour ou tout le monde s'amusait. J'avais beau savoir que c'était égoïste de ma part, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Quelques minutes plus tard la serveuse, la jeune et pimpante Rosmerta, m'apporta la carte des menus. Très bien ! J'allais combler ma solitude avec dignité : et pour ça rien de mieux que de la bonne nourriture. J'en étais à jeter un œil aux plats principaux quand je senti qu'on me tapotait l'épaule. Intriguée, je levais le nez de ma lecture pour regarder qui m'avait interrompue (j'étais pourtant sure d'avoir choisi la place la plus isolée de la salle) : Remus.

« On peut s'assoir avec toi ? »

Je le regardais, un peu sonnée. Je jetais un œil aux alentours, histoire de vérifier que c'était bien à moi qu'il parlait, ce qui était visiblement le cas. Acquiesçant faiblement, je me poussais pour lui laisser la place. Aussitôt, il fit signe de venir à ses amis qui attendaient plus loin avant de s'assoir à mes côtés. Les trois autres se serrent en face nous, tout sourires.

« Aaaah, chère Erin, décidément nos existences sont liés ! On se croise de plus en plus souvent, ces temps-ci. »

Ok, c'était définitif, ces garçons faisaient exprès de me suivre. Ce que je trouvais redoutablement bizarre.

« Oui, James, on se demande bien à qui la faute. »

« Allons, voyons Erin, ne voit pas les choses de cette façon. Considère ça comme un signe du destin ! »

« C'est bizarre, je voyais plutôt ça comme une fatalité. »

Je souris pour adoucir mes paroles, mais les garçons avaient bien compris que je plaisantais. Sirius enchaina :

« Bon, sur ces agréables paroles, que fais-tu toute seule ? Tes amies se sont enfuies ? »

« Ah ah ! Très drôle. Non, elles sont juste partie au pays des bisounours et des paillettes, je n'avais pas envie de les suivre. »

James, Sirius et Remus me regardèrent avec des yeux de merlans frits. Heureusement pour moi, Peter compris ce que j'avais voulu dire :

« Elles sont avec leur petit-ami respectif. »

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard des trois autres, et je fis un sourire reconnaissant à Peter, qui me gratifia d'un clin d'œil.

« Et toi James, tu n'es pas avec Lily ? »

Le-dit James se renfrogna sur lui-même, et ce fut à mon tour de ne pas comprendre. Encore une fois c'est Peter qui vola à mon secours :

« Il est puni. »

Oh. C'est qu'elle a un sacré caractère, notre préfète-en-chef. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Voyant ma question muette, Remus commenta pour moi :

« Il se trouve qu'il avait promis de ne plus espionner les autres équipes. Le reste, tu l'as vu par toi-même dimanche. »

Je ricanai, pas du tout compatissante, puis lui demandai :

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Loupiote ? »

« Notre fille (je grimaçai à ces mots) va bien. Je lui ai mis la radio avant de partir, ils passaient l'album des Bizarr Sisters. »

Je hochai la tête, et revins à mon menu. Remus se pencha vers moi pour le regarder, et nos mains se frôlèrent. J'étais extrêmement mal à l'aise, surtout que je n'arrêtais pas de repenser aux paroles de mes amies à son propos. Heureusement qu'elles n'étaient pas là pour voir ça… Mme Rosmerta passa prendre nos commandes, et nous commençâmes à manger avec appétit. Vraiment beaucoup d'appétit en ce qui concernait les garçons. Voyant que je les regardais, Remus s'essuya la bouche pour s'excuser :

« Hum…oui, désolé pour le spectacle, on va essayer de faire plus attention. »

Je balayais ses excuses de la main :

« T'en fait pas, j'ai deux frères à la maison. J'ai vu pire. »

James, qui allait enfourner une fourchette plus que généreuse dans la bouche, s'interrompit dans son geste :

« Au fait, en parlant de ton frère, j'ai vu Edwin voler hier soir. Comment ça se fait qu'il n'ait jamais essayé d'intégrer l'équipe ? Il est super doué ! En plus je cherche encore un nouveau poursuiveur, et comme il est en 4ème année il peut prétendre au poste. »

Ah oui, vous vous souvenez de mon petit frère Edwin ? Le mignon koala accroché à mon bras lors de ma première année, sur le quai 93/4 ? Eh bien, il a été réparti à Griffondor.

« Aucune idée ! Il est plus passionné par les balais en eux-mêmes que par le fait de voler véritablement. Il adore les tester, vérifier, ce genre de trucs. En fait il voudrait faire fabriquant de balais plus tard. Avec mon père on a beau lui dire qu'il a du talent pour le vol, il n'en a rien à faire. On a fini par se faire une raison. »

A vrai dire, je crois qu'il avait tout simplement peur de se présenter aux recrutements de l'équipe : la timidité et la non-confiance en soi sont génétiques, dans ma famille. Mais bon, quand j'ai voulu lui faire part de cette hypothèse, mon adorable petit frère m'a jeté le contenu de son verre (du jus de citrouille, si vous voulez savoir) à la figure. Sirius paru intéressé par mes paroles :

« Ton père aime le quidditch ? »

« Oh que oui ! Il est rédacteur en chef de Quidditch Magazine, et ancien batteur de l'équipe de Griffondor. »

Les garçons semblèrent impressionnés. Remus sembla se rappeler quelque chose :

« Alors Edmund Jackson, c'est ton grand frère c'est ça ? Il était capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, quand on était en 4ème année. »

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds :

« Ben dit donc, tu as bonne mémoire. »

Ses joues se colorèrent fortement, et je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi. Désireux de changer de sujet, il me demanda :

« Et il fait quoi maintenant ? Il est dans le quidditch lui aussi ? »

« Oui, il travaille au département des jeux et des sports au ministère. »

« Et ta mère ? »

Non mais c'est quoi cet intérêt soudain pour ma famille ? Un peu perplexe, je répondis :

« C'est une moldue, elle est enseignante. Mais elle est fan du noble sport, on lui a communiqué le virus. »

Malgré moi, je me crispai à la question qui allait (forcément) suivre :

« Et toi, tu voles ? »

Voilà, cette question-là, précisément.

« Remus, pour ma sécurité ainsi que celle des élèves autours de moi, prie pour que plus jamais je ne monte sur un balais. »

Le cours de vol en première année a suffisamment traumatisé de gens comme ça, merci bien. Sentant qu'il ne fallait pas insister, le jeune homme se replongea dans son assiette. Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant, et les garçons m'invitèrent à les suivre dans le village. J'acceptais, contente de ne plus être seule, même si c'était avec les maraudeurs. _Menteuse : tu étais vraiment contente d'être avec eux !_ Ah tiens, le retour de la petite voix. Je préférais ne pas m'attarder sur ce qu'elle me disait.

Plus je les côtoyais, plus je les trouvais sympas. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient célèbres et admirés par beaucoup, mais ils me semblaient auparavant « inaccessibles ». Même Remus, avec qui je parlais souvent en botanique. Et aujourd'hui voilà que je passais presqu'autant de temps avec eux qu'avec mes amies. Ce qui me faisait penser qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas répliqués à notre petite blague chevaleresque de la rentrée. Bon, passage en mode ninja espion : fallait que je récolte des informations. Je m'approchais de ma proie, c'est-à-dire Peter :

« Dit, ça fait un moment que vous n'avez pas fait de petit spectacle dans le château. Le dernier en date remonte à la rentrée, et c'était vos rivaux. »

Tout d'un coup, je me retrouvais acculée contre un mur, entourée par les trois autres. Avec mon mètre 60, je me sentais vraiment petite. Sirius s'abaissa pour se mettre nez-à-nez avec moi :

« Essaierais-tu par hasard de récolter des informations pour leur compte ? »

Oups ! Start panicking !

« Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas la tête, jamais de la vie ! J'essayais juste de savoir, c'est tout. »

Le jeune homme recula, toujours en me regardant suspicieusement, et je vis Peter et James échanger un drôle de sourire derrière lui. J'avais comme l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode, là.

« Je veux bien te donner un indice, puisque tu es gentille et que je t'aime bien : soit très attentive dans la journée de lundi, et rendez-vous lors du repas du soir pour le grand final. »

Sur ce, il me fit un clin d'œil, suivi d'un sourire Colgate. Ok…

* * *

Il va sans dire que je reçu un véritable interrogatoire quant à ma journée par les filles. Evidemment, ça les confortait dans l'idée que Remus me plaisait. Je leur rappelais que j'avais passé l'après-midi avec les _**quatre**_ maraudeurs, et pas juste avec lui, mais rien à faire elles ne voulaient pas l'entendre. Quand je leur parlais de la journée de lundi qui s'annonçait épique, elles partirent en spéculations quant à ce qui allait arriver. Moi, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement des garçons, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Bah, de toute façon, on verra bien lundi.

Epique, ce fut bien le mot. Durant toute la journée, des petites surprises attendaient les élèves : couloirs transformés en patinoire, armures qui jouaient aux devinettes, chaises et bureaux qui se carapataient face pendant les cours, les bougies accrochées aux murs qui changeaient de couleurs…et j'en passe. Les 4 griffondors s'étaient surpassés pour trouver tous ces petits changements, qui avaient dû demander de nombreux sorts. Bien évidemment, McGo était folle de rage, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour accuser les garçons : ce n'était pas avec leurs baguettes que les sorts avaient été lancés (je le sais, parce qu'elle les a vérifiées en plein milieu de la grande salle, sous la cacophonie crée par les plats qui chantaient l'hymne de Poudlard). Les professeurs avaient bien du mal à tenir leurs cours, et la plupart avaient abandonnés au bout de 10 minutes. Ce fut donc, vous le devinez, une journée fort productive (ironie). Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Ce que j'attendais avec impatience, c'était le « grand final » annoncé par Sirius, qui était prévu pour le soir-même. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de plus spectaculaire. Ces mecs étaient vraiment doués, et ça me coutait de l'admettre. Mes amies étaient elles aussi entre deux humeurs, partagées entre l'émerveillement de cette journée, et la rage de savoir qu'on allait devoir se surpasser pour pouvoir faire mieux.

Pour tout vous dire, on n'eut pas à se triturer les méninges bien longtemps. En effet, le diner arriva, et avec lui la surprise tant attendue. Ne tenant plus en place, je regardais tout autour de moi, histoire d'être la première à voir s'il se passait quelque chose. Le repas passa et, arrivés au dessert, toujours pas de blague en vue. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une exclamation ne survienne à la table des Serpentards. Plusieurs élèves de cette maison semblaient avoir trouvé des bouts de papier dans leurs assiettes. Six, apparemment. Certains, plus malins que d'autres, tentèrent d'assembler les bouts pour en faire une phrase, ce qui fonctionna : dès que celle-ci fut complète, les morceaux s'agrandirent et s'assemblèrent, pour former une banderole qui arboraient les couleurs vert et argent. Ensuite, l'affiche vola vers le fond de la grande salle, au-dessus de la table des professeurs. Ainsi, tout le monde pu voir ce qui été écrit dessus :

 _ **L'habit ne fait pas le moine.**_

Aussitôt, le niveau sonore augmenta de manière exponentielle. Les professeurs tentèrent de calmer les élèves, mais eux-mêmes n'avaient pas l'air de savoir quoi penser. Quelques secondes plus tard, de nouvelles exclamations retentirent, mais à la table des Griffondors. Une nouvelle fois le manège recommença, et les élèves mirent bout à bout les morceaux de papier qui se transformèrent en banderole (couleurs rouge et or) qui alla se suspendre en dessous de la première. Cette fois, les mots commencèrent à m'inquiéter franchement :

 _ **Nous savons votre maison, vos noms, et où vous vous cachez.**_

C'était le bazar le plus total : tous les élèves se levaient pour aller voir les autres tables, les professeurs regardaient le spectacle d'un air affligé/résigné/énervé/amusé (rayez les mentions inutiles). Je regardai mes amies, qui partagèrent mon regard inquiet, tandis que de nouvelles exclamations se faisaient entendre chez les Serdaigles. Une troisième affiche, bleue et argent, rejoignit les deux autres, et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer :

 _ **Cependant, nous sommes bon joueurs et ne divulguerons rien.**_

C'est la mort dans l'âme que je vis les élèves de ma propre maison sortir eux aussi des bouts de papier de leurs assiettes. Amber, la main tremblante, en sorti un de son petit pain : « _l'honneur_ ». Le sang battait dans mes tempes, et tout mon corps était paralysé. Je me cachais les yeux lorsque la dernière banderole (noire et jaune) alla joyeusement rejoindre ses trois copines. C'est le brusque silence dans la grande salle, ainsi que l'exclamation étouffée d'Andy, qui me força à regarder. Et ce que je vis dépassa de loin tout ce que je redoutais :

 _ **Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer, chères rivales, que vous avez été découvertes.**_

Tout le sang quittant mon visage, je me tournais vers la table des Griffondors. C'est alors que je croisais les regards des maraudeurs au complet, qui nous regardaient fixement, moi et mes deux amies.

La grande salle explosa en applaudissements.

« Eh merde. »


	4. Chapitre 3 : Costumes et cotillons

**Salut les gens, voilà le chapitre 3 ! Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier… C'est fou comme j'ai plus d'inspiration pour écrire sur Erin que pour écrire sur mon mémoire…**

 **Je remercie de tout mon petit cœur les gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, et mis ma fic en fav ou en follow. Vous êtes le soleil de mes jours, les étoiles de mes nuits, le caramel au cœur de mon muffin… Bref, je vous kiffe !**

 **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, amour et paillettes sur vos têtes :)**

 _ **Rien à moi (sauf les OC hein), tout à JK Rowling.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Costumes et cotillons**

Dans les jours qui suivirent la grande révélation, comme Amber se plaisait à la nommer, ma vie devint un bordel monstre. Toutes les filles comprises entre la 6ème et la 7ème année étaient devenues des suspects potentiels, et Poudlard était devenue une gigantesque salle d'interrogatoire. Bien entendu, mes amies et moi nions tout en bloc dès que quelqu'un nous posait des questions, et les maraudeurs respectèrent leur parole en ne cédant pas nos noms : notre honneur (et surtout ma tranquillité) était sauf. Je m'interrogeais d'ailleurs sur la raison de cette décision : pourquoi ne pas révéler nos identités à tout le monde ? Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais ces garçons. Enfin, je passais la semaine à essayer de les semer : chose très difficile, parce qu'ils avaient la fâcheuse manie d'apparaître à chaque recoin de couloir. Alors autant en cours de défense les ignorer était réalisable, vu que les 4 griffondors se mettaient toujours au fond de la classe tandis mes amies et moi nous mettions au premier rang, mais alors en botanique, je ne vous raconte pas la difficulté : impossible d'éviter Remus. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant… Mais Chourave m'a vite rappelée à l'ordre (et enlevé 5 points au passage…).

Heureusement qu'au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm nous avions quelques bonnes nouvelles : deux, pour être plus précise. La première, et non des moindres : Andy et John sortaient ensembles. Enfin, je supposais que c'était le cas, vu qu'ils s'étaient embrassés devant toute la salle commune ce weekend. Loupiote avait d'ailleurs été friande de cette histoire, et je me retrouvais à devoir lui raconter tous les soirs (elle n'aurait pas pu aimer les histoires d'aventures, non ?). La deuxième, assez miraculeuse elle aussi : Edwin avait finalement intégré l'équipe de Griffondor. De ce que j'en savais, c'était James qui était à l'origine de cet exploit (mais j'appris plus tard qu'en réalité il avait littéralement harcelé mon petit frère, qui avait cédé dans l'espoir d'avoir la paix).

Pour ce qui en était de Loupiote, la jeune plante grandissait bien, et prenait de plus en plus de caractère. Mon dieu, si elle était comme ça maintenant, je craignais l'arrivée de son adolescence. La vie de parent n'est pas de tout repos, et c'est là que je rendais compte de l'enfer que moi et mes frères faisions vivre aux nôtres. De plus, la jeune plante vivait très mal le fait de ne pas avoir vu Remus depuis quelques jours, et me le faisait sentir (même si c'était drôle de la voir agiter ses petits pétales dans tous les sens). Elle voulait voir le jeune homme, alors que je faisais tout pour ne pas le croiser : c'était une situation bien galère. Andy avait beau me répéter qu'on n'allait pas pouvoir continuer comme ça très longtemps et que la confrontation arriverait bien un jour, mon cerveau refusait complètement le concept. Pourtant, l'inévitable finit par arriver, un mercredi après-midi. Ce jour-là nous finissions les cours à 16h, et mes amies décidèrent de faire une pause dans nos devoirs (et dans notre fuite) pour aller faire un tour à notre coin au bord du lac. Pour tout vous dire, j'étais en pleine crise de paranoïa aigue, et les filles durent m'y traîner par la peau des fesses. Mais arrivées là-bas, je consentis à me calmer : pas l'ombre d'un doigt de pied de maraudeur. Assises sur notre habituelle couverture, Amber attaqua le sujet qui fâche :

« Bon, il faut faire quelque chose, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, j'en ai ma claque de courir partout. Il faut qu'on aille les voir, et qu'on s'explique. Pas besoin d'avoir peur : ils ne nous dénonceront pas, ils ont donné leur parole. Et si on doit au moins leur accorder quelque chose, c'est bien le fait d'être honnêtes. »

Je m'allongeais, un bras passé derrière ma tête. Bon, je devais avouer qu'elle n'avait pas complètement tort.

« D'accord, tu as raison sur ce point. Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'avoir la frousse : on joue la concurrence acharnée depuis 5 ans maintenant, et ils ont fini par nous découvrir. Alors ok ils ne veulent pas nous dénoncer, super pour nous. Mais si ils voulaient quelque chose en échange ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne disent rien. A leur place c'est ce que j'aurai fait. »

Andy me rejoignit sur le sol, pensive :

« Peut-être, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils voudraient en échange ? Ça ne tient pas la route. On n'a rien qu'ils n'aient pas déjà, et ils doivent être beaucoup mieux équipés que nous : depuis la 5ème année ils ont eu nettement moins de retenues du fait de leurs escapades, cela veut donc dire qu'ils ont trouvés un moyen de ne plus se faire prendre. Sans parler de cette agaçante manie qu'ils ont de toujours nous trouver, quel que soit le moment et l'endroit ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? Et dernier point : comment ont-ils su ? »

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'est la première fois que nous nous posions la question à voix haute depuis la grande révélation. C'est comme si un tabou venait d'être brisé : comment diable avaient-ils pu nous démasquer ?

« Ils le savaient depuis un moment. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils se sont rapprochés de nous ces derniers temps… C'était trop beau pour être vrai. »

Je dû dire quelque chose de particulièrement drôle, parce que Andy se mit à rigoler, puis à chuchoter dans l'oreille d'Amber, qui éclata de rire à son tour.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ces cachotteries ? Hé oh, coucou, je suis là à côté de vous ! Je vous vois, hein… »

J'étais légèrement vexée. Mais juste un tout petit peu.

« Oh, réagis pas comme ça ! Si on te le dit, tu vas te mettre en colère. »

« M'en fiche, je suis déjà en colère. Allez, dites-moi ! »

Mes deux amies se regardèrent, l'air de se demander laquelle aurait l'honneur de m'annoncer leur super secret. Comme elles n'arrivaient pas à ce décider, elles jouèrent à chifoumi. Non mais je vous jure… And the winner is : Andy !

« On se disait que tu avais l'air déçue. »

Quel scoop ! J'ai des amies vraiment très perspicaces, c'est dingue.

« Si tu parles du fait que nous ayons été démasquées, bien sûr que je suis déçue ! Pas vous ? »

« Evidemment qu'on l'est aussi, mais ce n'est pas ça dont je te parle. Tu avais l'air déçue que les maraudeurs se soient rapprochés de nous à cause de ça, et pas par amitié sincère. Donc là je suis en train de me dire : tu les apprécie plus que tu ne veux bien l'avouer... »

Je sais pas pourquoi là, mais je sentais que je n'allais vraiment pas aimer la suite.

« …et que peut-être tu apprécies également plus un certain maraudeur plus que tu ne veux bien _**te**_ l'avouer. Après je dis ça, je dis rien. »

Je rêve ou elle me ressort le sujet Remus là ? Dans un moment pareil, vraiment ?

« Ecoute, pour la première partie de ta phrase, j'avoue : ils sont vraiment sympas, et je peux dire qu'une amitié avec eux ne me dérangerais pas du tout. J'aime bien passer du temps avec les maraudeurs, ok ! Mais pour le reste… Vous êtes mes amies, et vous vous souciez de mon bien-être : c'est chouette, merci beaucoup. Mais arrêtez de vouloir me caser avec un garçon sous le seul prétexte qu'il connait mon existence ! »

Les deux folles qui me servaient d'amies se regardèrent, l'air de peser le pour et le contre, puis Andy annonça la sentence :

« Ok, on te laisse tranquille avec ça, _pour l'instant_. »

Elle insista bien sur les deux derniers mots, le tout appuyé d'un sourire diabolique plus effrayant encore que celui de Rogue. Mal-à-l'aise, je changeais de sujet :

« Et sinon Andy, comment va John ? »

La jeune fille ravala aussitôt son sourire pour arborer sur son visage un rouge très seyant. Ah ah ah ! (Oui, ceci est bien une imitation d'un rire machiavélique), quelle douce vengeance ! Le plus beau dans tout ça c'est qu'Amber m'accompagna dans ma démarche, et entrepris de mettre encore plus mal-à-l'aise notre amie. Au bout d'un certain temps, le visage complètement en feu, elle se leva tellement vite qu'elle me donna un coup sur le menton avec son crâne :

« Bon et sinon on fait quoi, pour les maraudeurs ? On se pointe devant, en mode SURPRISE, c'est nous ? »

« Ah oui, vous pourriez faire ça. »

Gros silence.

Vu la tête que faisait mes deux amies, ce n'était pas l'une d'entre elles qui venait de sortir cette phrase. En plus du fait qu'aux dernières nouvelles, aucune des deux n'avait une voix d'homme. Vous voyez ou je veux en venir ?

« Bon du coup maintenant votre petit effet de surprise est gâché, mais ce n'est pas bien grave ! »

Lentement, sans faire de geste brusque, je me retournais, pour me retrouver face à un James Potter tout sourire. Bien évidemment, les 3 autres suivaient derrière lui. En plus d'être agacée du fait qu'ils nous aient encore retrouvées, j'étais au comble du malaise : j'espérais qu'ils venaient d'arriver et qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu la partie de la conversation ou on parlait de Remus. Du coin de l'œil, je l'observais pour voir si c'était le cas, mais rien dans son comportement ne le montrai. Soulagée (et résignée), je me relevai pour leur faire face :

« Bon, ben je crois que l'heure de la confrontation a sonné. »

James leva les yeux au ciel :

« Oh, toujours les grands mots ! Ma chère petite Erin, je le répète : nous ne dirons rien à personne. Déjà parce que bon, on n'a pas vraiment de raison de le faire. Concrètement, vous ne nous avez rien fait de mal, et parce que ces 5 dernières années étaient plutôt chouettes. Vous n'avez jamais eu de retenue pour vos méfaits, et c'est tout à votre honneur, et on ne vous retirera pas ça : pas la peine de vous dénoncer aux profs. Bien que je suis persuadé des bienfaits qu'apportent les retenues sur la santé mentale des étudiants : j'en suis le parfait exemple ! »

Je le regardais d'un air narquois, pas vraiment convaincue par sa dernière affirmation. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et reprit :

« Oui, bon, passons ! Tout ça pour dire qu'en fait, je voudrais juste savoir…pourquoi ? »

Oh. Ah. Euh… (parfois je suis d'une si grande éloquence, je m'étonne moi-même). Andy fit une tentative :

« Eh bien, en fait…hum… »

Apparemment, on était deux. Elle se tourna vers Amber, espérant que notre amie soit plus inspirée. Au regard qu'elle lui lança, j'en déduisis que non. Bon, je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à me sacrifier !

« Tu te souviens ce que je vous avais dit lors de notre retenue ? Que pour moi vos rivaux n'étaient pas des filles parce que cela ressemblait trop à une guerre d'egos ? Et ben en fait…si, c'est exactement ça. »

Les garçons froncèrent les sourcils, et Sirius demanda :

« Donc, vous avez répondu à nos blagues… par fierté ? »

Oui, dit comme ça, ça fait tout de suite moins cool pour notre image.

« C'est à peu près ça. Bon, je vais être honnête : après vos deux premières blagues, complètement drôles soit-dit en passant, on vous a trouvé un peu trop…comment dire ? »

Je me tournai vers Amber, en quête d'inspiration. Celle-ci comprit ce que je voulais dire :

« Un peu trop sûr de vous, et arrogants. Vous criez sur tous les toits de l'école vos exploits, et on s'est dit que vous manquiez cruellement de modestie. »

Sirius allait s'indigner, mais Remus le coupa d'un geste de la main :

« Elles n'ont pas tout à fait tort. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Patmol : on était vraiment idiots, à l'époque. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dit-moi qu'on ne faisait pas ça pour le plaisir d'être admirés ! »

Bon, deux choses : la première, et je tiens à le dire, c'est qu'ils sont toujours aussi idiots, c'est juste qu'ils le sont de manière différente. La deuxième : Patmol ? C'est carrément étrange comme surnom !

Echangeant un regard avec mes amies, je vis qu'elles pensaient à la même chose que moi. Andy fit dériver la conversation :

« Bon, en tout cas merci de ne rien dire aux autres élèves et aux profs, c'est étonnement…délicat de votre part. Mais maintenant qu'on a été honnêtes, à vous de nous dire : comment vous nous avez-vous découvertes ? »

Les garçons s'entre-regardèrent, et nous assistâmes à une des plus belles des conversations muettes qu'il nous ait été donné de voir. Faite à grand renfort de haussement de sourcils, de regards froncés, de moues dubitatives, et de re-haussement de sourcils. Je crois même avoir vu un coup de pied se glisser au milieu. Fascinant ! Pour clore ce débat silencieux, c'est Remus qui prit la parole :

« C'était après un cours de botanique. Erin, c'était après nous avoir avoué pourquoi Slug t'avait mis en retenue. On a décidé de vous suivre un peu. »

Ces garçons sont donc des stalkers. Il n'avait même pas l'air gêné de nous dire ça.

Andy me lança un regard résolument énervé, l'air de considérer que tout était de ma faute. J'avais soudain l'envie irrépressible de me jeter dans le lac et d'aller vivre avec le calmar jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

« C'est là qu'on vous a vues passer par ce portrait, et nous étions très surpris car nous ne connaissions pas cet endroit…alors on a décidé d'attendre de vous voir sortir pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Sauf que quand vous êtes parties, on a entendu votre conversation, et c'était assez clair… Voilà. »

Un détail semblait turlupiner notre petite Amber :

« Ok, d'accord, je me souviens de ce moment. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas qu'on vous voit ? A part derrière le portrait de Circée, il n'y a pas de cachettes possibles dans ce coin du couloir. »

Sirius fit un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un sourire machiavélique à mon amie :

« Ça, c'est un secret de la plus grande importance, mes jolies. Nous n'avons pas encore décidé si vous étiez dignes de le savoir… Mais alors dites-moi, il y a quoi derrière le portrait ? »

Ah ! Et il espérait vraiment qu'on lui crache le morceau comme ça ? Même pas en rêve. Recopiant son sourire, je répliquais :

« Ça, c'est un secret de la plus grande importance, mes mignons. On n'a pas encore décidé si vous étiez dignes de le savoir. »

Et bim, dans ta face, Black ! L'air blasée, je levai mes deux bras, paumes en l'air, et mes deux amies me tapèrent dans les mains. L'expression des maraudeurs face à cette scène valait son pesant d'or.

* * *

Après cette discussion, les choses revinrent –plus ou moins- à la normale. Loupiote pu revoir Remus et arrêta de me faire la tronche, je ne passai plus mon temps à courir dans les couloirs, les cours de botanique devinrent beaucoup moins gênants, et au bout de quelques jours les élèves arrêtèrent de chercher à savoir qui étaient les rivales. Bon, en fait si, certains groupes continuaient à mener leur enquête, mais disons qu'une nouvelle bien plus extraordinaire avait pris notre place dans le cœur des adolescents : l'annonce d'un banquet déguisé lors du diner d'Halloween.

Mr Maxwell avait proposé l'idée d'un bal après le banquet, et avait demandé l'autorisation à Dumbledore. McGo c'était résolument opposée à ce projet, sentant venir un vent de débauche de la part des élèves animés par leurs hormones en folie. Un compromis fut proposé (imposé était plutôt le mot) par Dumbledore : pas de fête, mais l'autorisation pour tous les habitants du château de venir déguisés lors du repas. A en voir les expressions de rage contenue de la plupart des professeurs (sauf Mr Maxwell, qui lui était tout content), notre directeur avait pris cette décision sans leur demander leur avis. Brave homme.

Toujours est-il qu'après cette grande nouvelle, le deuxième sujet de conversation préféré des étudiants était la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, prévue pour la deuxième semaine d'Octobre, soit dans pile 7 jours. J'espère que les boutiques de déguisement avaient été prévenues, parce qu'il y allait avoir besoin de stock ! Et quand je vois toutes les dindes hystériques de cette école, j'avais peur pour la sécurité physique des commerçants.

Mais ce qui nous turlupinait le plus, mes amies et moi, c'était le fait que d'habitude, les maraudeurs et nous rivalisions d'autant plus en blagues le jour d'Halloween. Et que là, et bien… On ne savait pas trop quoi faire : préparer quelque chose ou non ? Bizarrement, le fait qu'ils sachent qui nous sommes avait légèrement soufflé notre enthousiasme à faire des farces aux autres élèves. Mais on n'avait pas envie de se dégonfler non plus : grande contradiction, je vous l'accorde. Encore une fois, les maraudeurs réglèrent le problème pour nous, en bons gentlemen. Nous étions dans la salle commune les filles et moi, en train de travailler notre devoir de potions, quand un hibou toqua à la fenêtre juste à côté de mon oreille. Intriguée, parce que ne le connaissant pas, je regardais à qui été adressée la missive qu'il tenait dans ses serres : _Erin Jackson, Amber Jones et Andy McAllister, Poufsouffle, 7_ _ème_ _année._

Ah bah oui, c'était bien nous. Curieuses, mes amies s'approchèrent de moi pour lire ce qui était écrit :

 _Bien le bonsoir les filles,_

 _Rendez-vous dans une heure dans le couloir du 7_ _ème_ _étage, face à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet._

 _Faites attentions à ne pas être suivies !_

 _Signé : Patmol, Lunard, Queudver et Cornedrue._

 _PS : Erin, ramène-moi Loupiote s'il te plait, on a oublié de faire l'échange ce matin._

Si je reconnu le surnom de Sirius, je ne connaissais pas les trois autres. Mais sinon le post-scriptum était assez clair en ce qui concernait l'identité des expéditeurs. En attendant l'heure du rendez-vous (ou nous avons décidé d'aller, après quelques secondes de réflexion), nous essayâmes de deviner quel surnom correspondait à qui. Chose assez difficile, car on ne savait pas ce qu'ils signifiaient. J'ai déjà dit que je trouvais ces garçons foutrement étranges ? Oui ? Bon, et bien voilà, je n'ai rien à ajouter à cette remarque.

A l'heure prévue, nous étions donc devant la fameuse tapisserie. Tiens, voilà un autre fait étrange : pourquoi nous donner rendez-vous ici précisément ? D'un, cette tapisserie était extrêmement laide, et de deux…non, juste ça en fait : elle était vraiment moche. Après 15 minutes d'attente, notre patience commençait vraiment à s'atténuer, et j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'on se fichait de nous. Andy allait râler quand, enfin, les garçons arrivèrent en courant :

« Alerte ! Rusard est à nos trousses ! »

Enervée pour de bon, j'allais me mettre à courir quand je vis un spectacle pour le moins bizarre : plutôt que de continuer tout droit, les garçons revinrent sur leurs pas, puis repartirent dans l'autre, et ce par trois fois. C'était assez drôle, parce qu'ils étaient toujours en train de courir, et qu'ils se cognaient les uns aux autres dans leur précipitation, comme une bande de petits poussins. Oubliant Rusard qui pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, j'éclatai de rire, sous le regard étonné de mes deux amies. A ce moment-là une porte apparu, là où l'instant d'avant il n'y avait rien. Ni une ni deux, les garçons nous poussèrent à l'intérieur, et quand ce fut fait la porte disparue, laissant le mur lisse à nouveau. Essoufflés, soufflant comme des bœufs, les 4 griffondors me regardèrent avec inquiétude, mais comme mon fou rire continuait crescendo, ils préférèrent se tourner vers mes amies. Amber se frappa le front (je crois bien que je lui faisais honte) et Andy prit la parole :

« Ne vous en faites pas pour elle, se sont ses nerfs qui lâchent : on a eu une semaine difficile. D'ici 5 minutes, si elle ne redevient pas normale, il faut lui mettre une bonne claque : ça marche à tous les coups. »

Rien qu'à cette menace, je réussis à me calmer un petit peu. Prenant une grande inspiration, j'arrivais à prononcer quelques mots :

« On est où ? »

Et l'image de 4 petits poussins affolés me revint brusquement en mémoire, et je dû me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me remettre à rire. Ça devait se voir son mon visage (je supposais que j'avais l'air crispée ou quelque chose du genre), parce qu'Andy appliqua ses paroles et me tapa assez fort à l'arrière du crâne, ce qui stoppa net le gloussement qui menaçait de sortir de ma bouche. Je lui lançais un regard reconnaissant, puis me tournai vers les garçons qui regardaient la scène un peu…déroutés. Pour finir ce fut Sirius qui répondit à ma question, l'air tout fier de lui :

« Dans la salle sur demande ! »

Quézako ? La salle sur…quoi ? J'incitais le garçon à poursuivre :

« Oui, c'est super, mais encore ? »

« C'est une salle qui se révèle que si tu as besoin de quelque chose, et il n'y a qu'à lui demander. Là par exemple on lui a demandé de faire apparaître une salle quelconque, et voilà le résultat ! »

Andy sembla mieux comprendre que moi :

« Ah, c'est pour ça que vous avez fait ces aller-retours devant la tapisserie ? »

« Oui, il faut passer 3 fois devant le mur tout en pensant très fort à ce que tu veux. » Répondit James.

Mouais, moi c'est parce que je pensais juste que ces garçons sont tarés, mais bon… Et là me vint une idée :

« Donc si là maintenant tout de suite je demande…disons un canapé et un feu de cheminé, je l'ai ? »

Les maraudeurs n'eurent même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que derrière eux une cheminée apparu, un feu chaleureux allumé en elle, ainsi qu'un canapé à l'aspect confortable.

« Ah, bah oui, en effet … »

Amber alla toucher le canapé, histoire de vérifier s'il était bien réel, avant de s'exclamer :

« Mais elle est géniale cette salle ! »

Abasourdie, j'acquiesçais vivement. Non mais la vache ! Je suis dégoutée de découvrir cette salle lors de notre dernière année au château. Andy se tourna vers les garçons :

« Comment avez-vous fait pour découvrir cette merveille ? »

Les maraudeurs se jetèrent des coups d'œil, mais Peter s'avança :

« C'est bon on peut leur dire, ce n'est rien de bien exceptionnel. En 3ème année on a entendu les elfes de maison en parler dans les cuisines. Ils l'appellent aussi la salle va et vient. C'est très pratique quand on ne veut pas être vus et entendus. Et tant que nous sommes dans la salle, personne ne peut y entrer. »

Quelque chose me chiffonnait cependant :

« D'accord, mais on est dans une école de magie, les passages secrets et les portes qui disparaissent font partie de notre quotidien. En ce moment Rusard doit nous attendre devant la tapisserie, on sera bien obligés de sortir un jour, et il n'aura plus qu'à nous cueillir à la sortie ! »

Sirius me fit un clin d'œil :

« Encore une fois, la salle a la solution ! Il suffit de demander à ce qu'elle déplace la porte ailleurs dans le château, et le tour est joué ! »

Me dirigeant vers la cheminée, je pris place sur le canapé apparu récemment :

« Bien ! C'est parfait tout ça, mais pourquoi nous faire venir ici ? »

A ces mots, les filles s'assirent à mes côtés tandis que les garçons prirent place sur des fauteuils que la salle eu la gentillesse de faire apparaître (avec une spéciale dédicace pour les maraudeurs : imprimés rouges et or, les pieds en forme de pattes de lions).

L'air conspirateur, James se pencha en avant :

« Et si cette année, nous faisions la traditionnelle blague d'Halloween tous les 7 ? »

* * *

Malgré le brouhaha de la grande salle et les deux tasses de café avalées, rien ne parvenait à me réveiller ce matin-là. Les filles gloussaient à qui mieux mieux, s'imaginant en costume de vampirette sexy ou que sais-je encore, le tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil aux garçons, ravis de cette soudaine attention. Vous avez compris, nous étions le samedi de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et j'étais passablement crevée. Entre les réunions (ultra-secrètes) sur notre projet collaboratif (ultra-secret) avec les maraudeurs et les profs qui donnent toujours plus de devoirs, ma jauge de stress avait carrément explosé. A côté de moi, Andy et Amber pépiaient joyeusement sur les costumes qu'elles allaient s'acheter. Quelle plaie ! Les filles m'accompagnent pour la partie achat de déguisement et pour le repas du midi, mais allaient passer encore une fois la journée avec leurs petits-copains. Je vous jure que j'essaye de toutes mes forces d'être une amie compréhensive dans ces cas-là, mais c'est plutôt difficile. Enfin tant pis, je pense que je rentrerai directement au château après mes deux-trois achats d'usage (comprendre ici : CHOCOLAT).

Nous partîmes avant la fin du petit déjeuner, histoire d'arriver au magasin avant la horde de dindes hystériques. Rusard regarda nos autorisations de sorties avec circonspection, comme à chaque fois, et nous pûmes nous engager sur le chemin. Nous pataugeâmes dans la boue la plupart du temps, car il pleuvait depuis bientôt 3 jours, sauf (par chance) ce samedi-là. Arrivée à la boutique presque vide, la chasse fut lancée : les filles se dirigèrent chacune vers un rayon en particulier, sachant à l'avance ce qu'elles voulaient, contrairement à moi. Je fouillai mollement dans les habits suspendus aux tringles : vampire, fée, sorcière (version moldue), pirate, et j'en passe. Pas convaincue, je saisis un costume d'ange, qui me semblait moins « court » que les autres, et alla l'essayer en cabine. La robe blanche était plus courte devant, à peu près au niveau des genoux, et l'arrière était plus long et arrivait à mes chevilles. La taille était resserrée par un ruban doré qui continuait et se croisait dans le dos pour constituer les bretelles. A celles-ci étaient fixées les ailes, en plumes blanches et dorées. Ne manquait plus que le fin serre-tête auquel était attaché l'auréole, et le costume était complet !

« Les filles ! Je sors ! »

D'un geste théâtral, j'écartais le tissu de la cabine, et marchait dans le magasin d'un air digne. Mes amies rigolèrent de ma bêtise, et Andy me tendit un paquet :

« Tiens, il te faut des chaussures pour aller avec. »

Curieuse, je regardais à l'intérieur, pour aussitôt perdre mon sourire : des chaussures à talons. A talons hauts. Très haut. TROP haut. Je regardais mon amie avec un air circonspect :

« Vraiment ? Des _talons_ ? C'est hors de question ! »

Andy leva les yeux au ciel, et Amber haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste. Je rentrais dans la cabine pour me rhabiller, et fila au rayon chaussures. Je me pris -littéralement- la foule. La majorité de la population poudlarienne était arrivée au magasin, et ce fut la guerre pour arriver à prendre la paire (des ballerines blanches, toutes simples) que je convoitais. Je dû jouer des coudes pour revenir aux cabines, qui étaient maintenant envahies. Discrètement, je regardais en bas des rideaux, tentant de reconnaître les chaussures de mes deux amies. A la troisième, je reconnu les horribles chaussettes d'Andy, celles avec les vifs d'or qui voletaient. Maintenant un peu plus motivée grâce à la trouvaille de mon costume, j'attendis avec impatience le résultat sur mes deux amies. Amber sortit la première : elle était déguisée en une sorte de princesse médiévale, en une belle robe verte surmontée d'un corset marron aux laçages compliqués. Avec sa tignasse de cheveux roux indisciplinés, elle avait un peu l'air d'une aventurière. Elle alla se regarder dans le miroir, et hocha la tête satisfaite de sa tenue. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Andy qui nous dévoila son déguisement : elle était habillée en Cléopâtre, perruque comprise. Amber, toute excitée, applaudit :

« C'est parfait ! Manque plus que le maquillage, et ça va être super ! »

Je renchéris avec un clin d'œil qui fit rougir la jeune fille :

« Tu es à tomber, John va adorer ! »

Tout en papotant, nous payâmes nos articles et sortirent avec soulagement du magasin bondé pour nous diriger vers les trois balais. Choisissant une table à l'écart, Mme Rosmerta nous installa avec sa bonhomie habituelle. Je me frottais les mains tout en regardant le menu : j'avais faim comme jamais. Je choisi la plus grande assiette possible, et les filles me traitèrent de goinfre (chose que j'assume totalement). Malheureusement pour moi, l'heure pour les filles de rejoindre leur cher et tendre arriva vite, et je me retrouvais seule dans les rues du village. Dépitée, je me dirigeais vers Honeydukes, histoire de m'acheter de quoi noyer ma solitude. En sortant de l'enseigne, un petit vent frais me fouetta le visage, emmêlant mes cheveux. Je resserrais ma veste contre moi et alla vers un endroit que je savais vide de tout élève : la cabane hurlante. Assise devant la fameuse cabane (très silencieuse au demeurant, pas de fantômes à l'horizon), je dégustais ma tablette de chocolat garantie à 85% de cacao magique. Evidemment, toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, et j'entendis des voix provenir du chemin. J'allais partir quand je reconnu le rire particulier de Black, et décidais de me rassoir -après tout, nous étions amis maintenant, non ? Les garçons stoppèrent leur conversation dès qu'ils m'aperçurent. Je crus même voir un soupçon de panique quand le regard de Remus passa de moi à la cabane, et la voix de James n'était pas très assurée quand il me demanda :

« Erin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Dubitative, j'agitais ma tablette de chocolat dans leur direction :

« Rien, je compense juste ma solitude par du chocolat. »

« Mais pourquoi ici ? C'est hanté non ? »

Je pouffais :

« Il n'y a personne, mort ou vivant, dans cette cabane. Non, je viens ici parce que je ne suis pas envahie par tous les élèves du château. »

Remus s'avança vers moi :

« Donc tu n'y crois pas ? A l'histoire de la cabane ? »

De plus en plus perturbée par leur comportement, je répondis :

« Pas le moins du monde. »

Je rêve ou les garçons ont l'air soulagés tout à coup ? Mince alors, ces maraudeurs sont vraiment trop bizarres pour moi ! Quand je crois que je commence à comprendre comment ils fonctionnent, tout repart à zéro. Avec mes deux amies, nous avons vite compris qu'ils cachaient un secret. Mais attention, pas un petit secret tout mignon, non ! Un de ceux qui sont énormes, et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas découvrir. Leur comportement envers la cabane en fait-il partie ? Mystère et boule de gomme… La détective enfouie dans mon cerveau se réveilla, me faisant regarder les quatre garçons d'un air soupçonneux.

James me fit un geste de la main, espérant sans doute que j'oublie la foule de questions qui me trottaient dans la tête. Pendant ce temps, tel un ninja de la montagne, Peter se faufila derrière moi pour me chiper un morceau de ma précieuse tablette. Indignée, je la cachais bien au fond de mon sac.

« Non mais oh ! Sale petit voleur ! »

Le voleur en question me regarda d'un air satisfait, du chocolat plein la bouche. Maugréant, je rassemblais toutes mes affaires et me levais d'un air décidé, passant devant un Remus étonné :

« Ben…tu vas où ? »

« Je rentre au château, je me les caille, et j'ai envie de manger mon chocolat tranquillement. »

Sirius m'arrêta d'un bras, me poussant vers James, qui me rattrapa facilement (le fait d'être poursuiveur, surement).

Agacée, je tentais -misérablement- de m'extraire de sa poigne :

« Laisse-moi partir ! »

L'air sournois, Sirius se rapprocha de mon visage. En partie gênée, furieuse et amusée par son comportement, je cessais tout mouvement.

« Ma chère Erin, tu es bien trop asociale pour ton bien ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as des amis formidables -oui, je parle bien de nous quatre- qui se refusent à te laisser dans ta solitude. »

J'allais répondre quand je sentis Remus fouiller dans mon sac. D'un coup sec, je le ramenais vers moi, tout en essayant de pousser le jeune homme. Chose difficile et périlleuse, parce que James me tenait toujours.

« Hey ! Tu cherches à faire quoi là ? »

D'un air de comme si c'était évident et tout à fait normal, les 4 griffondors s'exclamèrent en cœur :

« Regarder ton costume, quoi d'autre ? »

Avec ceux-là, la bêtise humaine prenait un tout autre sens. Mais malgré moi, je rigolais de leur synchronisation.

« Tut tut tut ! Pas question de vous gâcher la surprise, va falloir que vous attendiez Halloween comme tout le monde. »

James me relâcha enfin, et je ramenais le sac contre ma poitrine, tel un précieux trésor. Sirius me jeta un regard déçu, mais ne contre-attaqua pas. Peter se frotta les mains :

« Bon, plutôt que de se battre pour un bout de tissu, si on allait chez Zonko ? On a des réserves à refaire. »

La proposition fut acceptée à l'unanimité, et les garçons me traînèrent avec eux, à mon grand désespoir. Durant toute la semaine passée, j'avais tenté de les persuader de ne pas traîner avec les filles et moi, car j'étais sûre que les gens allaient comprendre qui nous étions. Vous l'aurez compris, nous préparions tous les 7 une petite blague prévue pour le banquet d'Halloween. Suite à cette soirée, première représentation de notre collaboration, les élèves auront vite fait de faire le lien avec les 3 filles qui traînaient avec les maraudeurs et leurs fameuses « rivales » découvertes il y a peu. Mais bon, une des premières choses que j'ai apprises en devenant amie avec eux (malgré moi hein) c'est qu'ils étaient têtus. Très très très têtus. Et que s'il leur prenait l'envie soudaine de parler à Amber, Andy ou moi, et bien ils le faisaient. Autant dire que j'étais bien obligée de faire le deuil de ma petite vie tranquille. Avec eux, tout pouvait arriver, et ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que nous avions fait réellement connaissance, et il restait encore de longs mois avant la fin de notre 7ème année.

C'est avec une joie toute enfantine qu'ils me traînèrent à travers les rayons, me mettant des articles dans les mains quand eux n'eurent plus de place dans les leurs. En compensation, James m'acheta un gros sachet de bonbons à hoquet, qu'il me força à accepter, alors je décidais de le partager avec eux. Je dois l'avouer, leur bonne humeur étant communicative, c'est toute guillerette que je fis le chemin du retour avec eux. Nous passâmes le reste de la journée dans les gradins de Quidditch, ou Sirius et James firent une partie à deux. Nous fûmes bientôt rejoints par Lily et ses deux amies, Alice et Esther. La première me fit un clin d'œil, car je savais que James l'avait mise au courant sur l'identité des 3 rivales. Gênée, je lui souris en retour, puis me cacha le bas du visage dans l'écharpe que m'avait magnanimement prêté Remus (et oui, il sentait diablement bon).

* * *

Le soir, après le repas, nous étions tranquillement dans le dortoir avec les filles. Amber lisait _Les animaux fantastiques_ , de Norbert Dragonneau, et Andy un essai de potions, tandis que je dessinais de mémoire la cabane hurlante. Se levant pour aller aux toilettes, Amber s'arrêta devant la chaise sur laquelle j'avais posé l'écharpe de Remus, ayant oublié de lui rendre.

« Euh… Erin ? »

Sans lever la tête de mon dessin, je répondis d'un grognement ma foi fort aimable.

« C'est normal, l'écharpe rouge et or ? »

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi elle me parlait, secondes qui suffirent amplement à Andy pour balancer son bouquin à travers la pièce et se précipiter vers l'objet en question. La jeune fille, d'un air expert, souleva l'écharpe du bout de sa baguette, comme une pièce à conviction :

« Objet du délit : écharpe rouge et or, blason griffondor. Identification ? »

Andy tendit le tissu à Amber, qui remonta ses lunettes imaginaires :

« Affirmatif, il y a une étiquette ! »

C'est ce moment que choisis (enfin) mon cerveau pour réagir. Dégainant ma baguette, je hurlais un « accio » avec un cri féroce, qui dû être entendu jusqu'aux cachots. Cachant l'écharpe sous mes couvertures, je me jetais par-dessus pour éviter que mes deux amies ne se précipitent dessus. S'en suivi une bataille épique, qui dégénéra vite en bataille d'oreiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, mortes de rire, on s'écroula toutes les trois à même le sol. Calant sa tête contre mon ventre, Andy parla d'une voix douce :

« C'est celle de Remus, pas vrai ? »

Je hochais la tête :

« Oui, mais ne vous faites pas de fausses idées. J'avais oublié la mienne au château, et voyant que j'avais froid, il me l'a prêtée. Et c'est tout. Et de toute façon il y avait toute la promotion griffondor avec nous à ce moment-là. »

Avec un sourire, Amber se releva et me donna une pichenette sur le front :

« Dommage… »

Pour toute réponse, je soupirais et lui balançais mon oreiller dans la figure. Cette soirée-là, les dortoirs des poufsouffles résonna de nos rires.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Révélations

_**Salut les gens ! Nouveau chapitre, duquel je ne suis pas satisfaite du tout, d'où le temps un long pour le publier… mais bon tant pis, j'avais besoin de mettre en place deux-trois petits trucs avant la suite. On va dire que ça va ! )**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **(et désolé d'avance, il doit rester des fautes…)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Révélations**

Le reste du weekend se déroula sous un temps maussade, et avec les filles nous restâmes enfermées au QG, ayant récupéré un stock de nourriture dans les cuisines.

La journée du lundi passa avec une lenteur d'escargot, la pluie diluvienne battant les vitraux du château et rendant le parc absolument impraticable. Andy maugréait de temps en temps en regardant par la fenêtre, à propos de l'entraînement de Quidditch prévu le soir-même. J'avoue, moi aussi je ne serais pas très jouasse à l'idée d'aller jouer sous la tempête. Mais bon, vu que le match risquait de se dérouler sous les mêmes intempéries, autant aller expérimenter la chose et s'entraîner avec ! Enfin, quand j'ai essayé de dire ça aux membres de l'équipe, j'ai reçu en retour une armada de regards mitrailleurs. Que voulez-vous, je reste une éternelle incomprise !

Je jetais des coups d'œil de plus en plus fréquents à ma montre, et le dernier indiquait 17h53. Encore 7 minutes avant la fin de ce maudit cours de Potion (ou Slug avait consenti à me mettre en binôme avec Andy, « au nom de l'intégrité physique de tous »). Après, Andy devait filer à son entraînement, et moi je devais finir mon devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour demain. Amber, en folle amoureuse des animaux qu'elle était, c'était portée volontaire pour aider Mme Chaumine, la prof de soins aux créatures magiques, à nourrir toutes les bestioles.

Sitôt le cours terminé, je suivis Andy au dortoir pour aller chercher mon devoir, tandis qu'elle prenait son balais d'un air complètement déprimé. Je l'accompagnais à la sortie du château pour lui souhaiter bon courage, et retournais sur mes pas pour prendre la direction de la bibliothèque. Soupirant à l'idée de me pencher sur le devoir -métamorphose humaine avancée-, je m'installais à l'une des lourdes et massives table de l'immense pièce. Posant mes affaires sur ma chaise, je m'avançais ensuite à travers les rayons pour chercher un manuel qui pourrait m'aider (je bloquais sur la partie concernant les animagus). De retour à la table, je me mis au travail. Mais le livre que j'avais pris ne contenait pas toutes les informations que je voulais : en effet, s'il parlait du moment de la transformation en elle-même, il ne décrivait pas comment en devenir un véritablement. Agacée, je me levais pour retourner fouiller dans les étagères remplies à craquer. Je pris une pile de livres un peu au hasard et retournais m'assoir. C'est ainsi que je me tuais littéralement les yeux durant l'heure suivante, essayant tant bien que mal de finir ce satané devoir, mais sans vraiment trouver l'information recherchée. Concentrée sur ma tâche, je n'entendis pas qu'une personne était debout à mes côtés, quémandant mon attention à coup de raclements de gorge répétés. C'est en sentant quelque chose me chatouiller la joue que je levais la tête, agacée, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de tomber sur un Remus hilare, tenant une plume dans sa main.

« Tu es vraiment bien concentrée quand tu travailles ! »

Je me grattais l'endroit où la plume m'avait touché la joue, gênée.

« Remus ! Désolé, je ne faisais pas attention, j'étais plongée dans… »

Mais il me coupa la parole pour regarder mon parchemin :

« Métamorphose humaine avancée ? c'est le devoir à rendre pour demain, tu ne l'as pas fini ? »

Je grognais :

« Apparemment non. Je bloque sur les animagus, je ne trouve rien concernant le fait d'en devenir un. »

« C'est normal, c'est le genre d'information que tu trouveras dans la réserve. Mais pourquoi tu te casses la tête avec ça ? McGo ne le demande pas dans son devoir. »

« Je suis trop perfectionniste, j'aime avoir toutes les informations. J'ai juste envie de savoir, et le fait de ne trouver la réponse nulle part me donne encore plus envie d'en découdre. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais la ferma aussitôt, l'air d'hésiter. Je haussais les sourcils, et l'enjoignit d'un geste de la tête de continuer.

« Et bien…Il me semble que James possède un livre qui pourrait t'intéresser… Mais juste si c'est pour ta culture personnelle, parce que je ne suis pas sûr que McGo soit très contente de découvrir ce genre d'informations dans un devoir. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle te demande ou tu les as trouvées. »

OK. Première observation : super ! J'allais pouvoir donner la réponse à mon taré de cerveau. Deuxième observation : pourquoi James possédait-il un livre pareil ? Quel intérêt, à part avoir comme projet de devenir animagus ?

« Ok, ça me va ! Du moment que mon cerveau détienne son information et me fiche la paix, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

« Super, je te le donnerais ce soir, à notre réunion super secrète sur tu-sais-quoi. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil :

« Et j'en profiterais pour te filer Loupiote, c'est ton tour. Par contre je te préviens, elle ne jure que par Roméo et Juliette en ce moment. »

* * *

Le soir, après le repas, Amber et moi allions toutes les deux à la salle sur demande, Andy se sentant mal après l'entraînement de quidditch. Les garçons nous y attendaient déjà, travaillant à même le sol, lui-même jonché de papier et fioles en tout genre. Habituées, nous marchâmes avec attention pour ne rien écraser et rejoignirent le travail en cours. Je jetais de temps en temps un coup d'œil à ma montre, même si je savais que le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis bien longtemps. Ce dernier fait me rendait un poil nerveuse, même si depuis le début de nos réunions nous n'avons eu aucun problème pour rentrer sans se faire prendre (suffisait de demander à la salle que la porte mène au couloir de notre dortoir, et le problème était réglé). Amber, fatiguée, piquait du nez et sursautait régulièrement, secouant la tête pour rester éveillée. Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, elle dit au revoir aux garçons et partit se coucher. C'est l'instant que choisis James pour s'avancer vers moi et me tendre le fameux livre sur les animagus. A voir l'air fatigué de la couverture, il était vieux et avait beaucoup servi. Je remerciais le jeune homme qui me gratifia d'un clin d'œil :

« Fais-en bon usage. »

J'acquiesçais, solennelle, puis me plongeait dedans. J'étais tellement concentrée sur ma lecture que je ne fis pas attention à James et Sirius qui partirent se coucher, puis au départ de Peter. Quand je relevais la tête, seul Remus était encore là, toujours en train de travailler à la mise au point du PSSH (Projet Super Secret d'Halloween). Regardant l'heure une fois, puis une deuxième fois pour constater que je ne rêvais pas (il était minuit passé) je me relevais d'un bond pour regrouper mes affaires. Le garçon leva les yeux de son parchemin remplis de gribouillis pour me regarder d'un air étonné :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Je fouillais dans les parchemins aux alentours pour retrouver ma baguette :

« T'as vu l'heure ? Il est minuit 30, il serait temps de rentrer. »

Il cligna des yeux, étonné :

« Ah oui. »

Regardant autour de lui, il assembla en une pile bancale tous les documents et livres qu'il avait utilisés, pris son sac dans une main et Loupiote dans l'autre, et me fit signe qu'on pouvait partir. Arrivés devant la porte, je me concentrais pour demander à la salle de la faire apparaître devant ma salle commune, mais rien ne se passa. Fronçant les sourcils, je recommençais, mais toujours rien. Remus se tourna vers moi :

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Oui, la porte ne veut pas apparaître devant la salle des poufsouffles. »

« Je vais essayer pour la mienne. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte apparu et Remus l'ouvrit pour regarder : en face de nous se tenait bien le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il ferma la porte et me regarda :

« Réessaye pour voir ? »

Ce que je fis. Et toujours pas de porte. Remus fronça les sourcils :

« C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois que la salle fait ça, il doit y avoir quelqu'un devant qui la bloque. Essaye de demander un couloir pas loin de ta salle commune ? »

Je me concentrais pour demander le couloir menant aux cuisines, situé juste à côté de l'entrée des poufsouffles. Et là, magie ! La porte se matérialisa. Prudente, je l'ouvris de quelques centimètres et nous tendirent l'oreille, attentifs. On entendait la voix de Rusard pas très loin, qui parlait à sa chatte adorée. Je fermais doucement la porte :

« C'est mort, il stationne dans le couloir, je ne peux pas rentrer pour l'instant. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste ici ? Il ne peut pas savoir que nous sommes ici. »

Je haussais les épaules :

« Peut-être que des élèves sont de sortie dans le coin. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais attendre ici, tu n'as qu'à rentrer. »

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête :

« Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule ! »

Je rigolais :

« Quel chevalier servant ! T'en fais pas Remus, je vais pouvoir survivre ici, j'ai juste à attendre que Rusard s'en aille, tu ne ferais que t'ennuyer en restant avec moi. »

« Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Tu es ici parce qu'on vous a embarqué avec nous, et puis je ne m'ennuie pas avec toi. »

La dernière phrase me fit rougir, et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il ne verrait rien. Je me dirigeais vers le sofa, jouant la fille détendue :

« Très bien, comme tu veux. Une partie de bataille explosive ? »

* * *

Affalée par terre, sur le tapis, je regardais le plafond d'un air morne. Remus, allongé à mes côtés, pris mon poignet et l'amena devant ses yeux, plissant les yeux pour bien voir :

« 3h12 du matin. »

Puis il relâcha mon bras qui retomba mollement contre mon ventre. Je me retournais vers mon camarade :

« Rentre te coucher. Je vais demander à ce que la salle m'amène au QG, il y a une chambre là-bas, j'y dormirais. »

Je vis une étincelle d'espoir s'allumer dans les yeux du garçon qui se releva en vitesse, espoir que je réduis à néant dans la seconde qui suivit :

« Et non, il est hors de question que tu m'y accompagne. »

Le jeune homme se laissa retomber par terre, déçu. Non non non, mesdames et messieurs, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez : si Remus voulait à tout prix venir avec moi, ce n'était pas pour ma vertu, mais tout bonnement pour voir le fameux QG (avec les filles nous leur en avons formellement interdit l'entrée, et Circée avait ordre de ne pas les laisser rentrer). Résultat, les garçons essayaient tant bien que mal d'en apercevoir l'intérieur, sans succès pour l'instant. Je me relevais et l'aidais à en faire de même, puis il ramassa Loupiote et on se dirigea une dernière fois vers la porte. Histoire de, je demandais à voir le couloir de ma salle commune, mais toujours rien. Remus me souris d'un air fataliste, et la porte réapparu en face du portrait de Circée.

« Bon ben… Merci d'avoir attendu avec moi, et désolée d'avoir écourté ta nuit. »

Il me fit une pichenette sur le front :

« T'excuse pas pour ça, c'était mon choix de rester. Et puis les insomnies, ça me connait ! Ce ne sont pas quelques heures de sommeil en moins qui vont me tuer. »

Ça, j'en doutais fortement : ces derniers temps, son teint devenait plus pâle, faisant ressortir les cicatrices de son visage, et accentuant ces cernes. Mais je ne dis rien, pas besoin d'en rajouter. J'avais bien compris que son excuse de mère malade était fausse, et qu'en réalité c'était lui qui était malade : il n'y avait qu'à le regarder pour le comprendre. Mais bon, s'il ne voulait pas parler de sa maladie, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons et je respectais ça. Je lui fis un signe de la main et m'engagea dans le couloir, regardant à droite et à gauche. Arrivée devant le passage secret que Circée m'ouvrit, à moitié endormie, je me retournais pour voir Remus, toujours sur le seuil de la porte, qui me souriait. Je lui lançais un regard noir, et me dépêchais de fermer la porte pour ne pas qu'il voit l'intérieur du QG.

Son rire raisonna dans le couloir vide.

* * *

Quand mon réveil sonna le lendemain matin, je ne vous cache pas que se fut difficile. Heureusement que le QG bénéficiait d'une douche ! Complètement au radar (mais désormais propre) je me dirigeais ensuite vers le dortoir pour aller mettre mon uniforme de rechange. La chambre était vide, les filles étaient déjà parties déjeuner. Je soupirais d'avance à toutes les questions qu'elles allaient me poser car après tout, j'avais découché, ce qui était une grande première pour moi. Suivant les effluves de nourriture, j'arrivais à la grande salle alors que le petit-déjeuner battait son plein -tous les élèves étaient là. M'asseyant aux côtés de mes amies, je me servais une grande tasse de thé. Les filles me regardaient comme si j'étais une alien, et Andy pris la parole d'une voix où se mêlait colère et inquiétude :

« Tu vas daigner nous dire ou tu as passé la nuit ? »

A ces mots, toutes les personnes géographiquement proches de nous s'arrêtèrent net de parler et me regardèrent avec des yeux de hiboux ahuris. A bah voilà, c'est parfaitement ce qu'il me manquait pour bien débuter cette journée : que les autres élèves pensent que j'avais passé la nuit avec quelqu'un. Super. Je posais ma tasse brusquement, et quelques gouttes brûlantes débordèrent sur ma main :

« Arrêtez tout de suite de penser à ce que vous pensez. »

Scott Levy, notre capitaine de quidditch adoré, se rapprocha de moi avec un clin appuyé :

« Et à quoi veux-tu qu'on pense, hein ? »

Lui tapant légèrement l'épaule, je m'indignais :

« A rien du tout ! »

Amber me chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu as intérêt à tout avouer dès qu'on sera entre nous. »

Je haussais les épaules : de toute façon, elles allaient être déçues par mon récit. Je pris tout mon temps pour manger mon petit déjeuner, tartinant ma confiture avec une lenteur exagérée. N'en pouvant plus, Andy ne me laissa même pas le temps de finir ma bouchée et me traîna à travers les tables pour m'amener dans le couloir.

« Alors, tu vas nous dire oui ou non ? »

J'allais répondre quand les maraudeurs -toujours au bon moment ceux-là- arrivèrent en sens inverse. Sirius nous salua vivement, puis attrapa Amber par le bras, la faisant presque tomber sur lui :

« Hey ! »

« Oh, désolé. »

Amber se frotta le bras, regardant le garçon d'un air méfiant. James arriva à son tour, excusant son ami :

« Désolé, Amber, mais nous avons quelque chose de la plus haute importance à vous demander, à cette chose met notre cher Sirius dans tous ces états. »

Il laissa un petit silence planer, histoire de faire son petit effet. Je me penchais pour regarder Remus derrière lui, qui me fit une grimace désolée. Je haussais les sourcils d'un air interrogatif, mais il secoua la tête. C'est le moment que choisis James pour nous faire part de sa question :

« Peut-être allez-vous savoir pourquoi Remus est rentré à plus de 3h du matin cette nuit ? »

J'avalais ma salive de travers. Peter renchérit :

« J'ai été le dernier à partir, hier soir, et il ne restait plus que Erin et Remus. »

Andy se retourna vers moi, un sourire un peu effrayant sur le visage, et Amber me regardait en fronçant les sourcils, semblant essayer de lire dans mon esprit. Enervée et rouge de gêne, je me tournais vers Remus :

« Pourquoi tu les laisse dans leur délire ? Tu ne leur as pas dit la vérité ? »

Comme dans un match de ping-pong, toutes les têtes de nos amis se tournèrent vers lui. Le jeune homme leva les mains pour se défendre :

« J'ai essayé, je le jure ! Mais ils ne veulent pas m'écouter ! Dis-leur, toi ! »

Cette fois, c'est vers moi que les têtes se tournèrent. Je soupirais et me frappais le front du plat de la main :

« Vous êtes vraiment des idiots… »

James et Sirius me sourirent d'un air content, comme si je venais de leur faire un compliment. Indécise quant à leur santé mentale, je continuais :

« Rusard attendait devant la salle commune des poufsouffles pour je ne sais quelle raison, alors Remus est resté avec moi le temps que le concierge s'en aille, ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Alors je suis rentrée au QG pour y passer la nuit, et Remus est parti dans son dortoir. Il était 3h du matin passé à ce moment-là. C'est tout ! »

Soupir (déçu ?) général. Sirius nous regarda à tour de rôle, suspicieux :

« Mouais. »

Puis il s'avança vers moi, en se baissant pour se mettre à ma hauteur, et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à Merlin savait quoi. Mal à l'aise, je jetais un coup d'œil de détresse pure à mes amies.

Venant à mon secours, Amber me prit par le bras pour me traîner vers la salle du cours de défense, qu'on avait en commun avec les griffondors, Andy juste derrière nous :

« Bon, on ne vous retient pas hein ! Le petit-déjeuner est bientôt fini, dépêchez-vous si vous voulez manger. »

Durant notre fuite, j'eu le temps d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil Remus mettre une grande claque à l'arrière de la tête de Sirius, qui bondit pour aller se cacher derrière Peter.

Arrivées devant ladite salle, je poussai un soupir de soulagement, m'appuyant contre le mur. A mes côtés, Andy m'enfonça un doigt dans la joue :

« C'est bizarre. »

Je me frottais la joue avec un air indigné :

« Vous êtes tous bizarres, c'est moi la plus normale. »

Amber chassa ma réplique d'un geste de la main :

« Si tu veux, oui. Andy, tu penses à quoi ? »

Notre amie s'adossa au mur à côté de moi, croisant les bras et regardant le plafond d'un air pensif :

« On dirait que…enfin, je ne suis pas sure hein, mais je crois que…tu plais à Remus. »

Mon cerveau se mit en mode veille prolongée. D'accord. Non, attendez : QUOI ? Ahah, très drôle. Oui, d'ailleurs, c'est ça : Andy me faisait une blague. Soulagée, j'éclatais de rire :

« Excellent ! T'es trop drôle ! Ou t'es allée chercher ça ? »

« Je ne plaisante pas ! Et je ne suis pas allée le chercher, c'est là, juste sous ton nez. Comment tu expliques leur comportement de tout à l'heure ? »

Je levais les bras en l'air en signe de protestation :

« J'en sais rien, il peut y avoir des dizaines d'explications, mais pas celle-là ! »

Nous nous tournâmes toutes les deux vers Amber, en quête de soutien. Malheureusement pour moi, elle n'était pas de mon côté :

« Si, je pense qu'Andy a raison. Les garçons essayent de le mettre mal à l'aise par rapport à toi, et ils n'ont pas directement cru Remus quand il leur a raconté pour hier soir. Pourquoi se comportent-ils comme ça ? L'explication logique serait que Remus leur a dit, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il a le béguin pour toi. »

Je me frappais le front, complètement paniquée :

« Je le répète, c'est n'importe quoi. Et puis même, ça ne tient pas la route : pourquoi là, maintenant ? »

Andy rejeta ma remarque aussitôt :

« Qui te dit que c'est arrivé d'un coup ? Vous êtes binôme de botanique depuis bientôt 7 ans, et depuis peu il sait qui nous sommes. On est amis avec eux maintenant, on devient même proches. Alors soit il a lâché le morceau auprès de ces amis, soit ils ont remarqué tous seuls. »

Amber en bondit de satisfaction :

« Oui oui oui, ça tient complètement la route ! »

Oh que non, ça ne tenait carrément pas du tout la route : alerte rouge, explication foireuse détectée ! Toutes contentes, mes deux amies se tapèrent dans la main tout en faisant la danse de la joie. Résignée devant le spectacle qu'elles offraient, j'appuyais mon front contre la pierre froide du mur :

« Cette conversation est complètement surréaliste. »

Quelques élèves commençaient à arriver dans le couloir, et regardèrent mes amies d'un air effrayé pour certains (les premières années majoritairement), et amusé pour les autres. Comme dans toute mauvaise situation digne d'une série télé, les maraudeurs débarquèrent à leur tour, les mains chargées de victuailles chipées dans la grande salle. Bon, ce n'était pas un complet hasard non plus, vu qu'on avait cours tous ensemble dans moins de 10 minutes. Il n'empêche que j'hésitais fortement à m'assommer contre le mur, histoire d'en finir avec cette matinée définitivement pas en ma faveur. Sirius et James, sans même demander le pourquoi du comment, rejoignirent les filles dans leur danse ridicule, tandis que Peter s'éloignait l'air de dire « je ne connais pas ces gens, non ». Remus lui vint me poser une main sur l'épaule, compatissant. Tournant légèrement la tête pour le regarder, je demandais :

« A la première occasion, je les balance tous dans le lac. »

L'air très sérieux, il acquiesça à mes paroles.

* * *

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent…eh bien, riches en réflexion. Evidemment, dès que je voyais Remus, les paroles de mes amies me revenaient en pleine figure. Au début, je ne prenais pas du tout la théorie fumeuse de mes cinglées de copines au sérieux : non mais vraiment ? _Siriusly_ (comme dirait l'autre) ? J'étais à des kilomètres de pouvoir plaire à Remus. Et puis non, ce n'était vraiment pas possible. Ce n'était pas les quelques conversations anodines que nous avions échangées durant nos cours de botanique qui auraient pu faire naître le moindre petit sentiment. Et puis bon, il faut dire que ce n'est pas le moment où je suis le plus à mon avantage : la plupart du temps couverte de terre/engrais/autre substance (parfois les trois en même temps), ce n'était pas le top question séduction. Mais sinon, il faut bien avouer que…eh bien, l'idée que je plaise à Remus ne me déplaisais pas. Pas du tout même ! Mais non, c'était impossible. Je me secouais mentalement. Allez hop ! On arrête d'y penser.

Enfin bref, c'était le bordel dans mon cerveau. Merlin ! Il fallait quand même que je sois sacrément influençable pour que la conversation avec les filles me prenne la tête de la sorte.

Le vendredi soir se déroulait l'entraînement des Griffondors, c'est-à-dire le premier de mon petit frère Edwin en tant que membre de l'équipe. Pour l'occasion, mes amies et moi eurent le droit d'assister à la séance, avec la surveillance rapprochée de Sirius pour Andy. J'étais installée dans les gradins, entre Andy et Amber, Sirius et Peter juste derrière nous. Je me retournais vers les garçons :

« Au fait, rendez-vous à quelle heure, ce soir ? »

Les deux se regardèrent, gênés, puis Sirius pris la parole :

« Eh bien…ce soir on ne va pas pouvoir, désolé. Et demain soir non plus, en fait. »

Amber le regarda en plissant des yeux :

« Vous ne prévoyez pas de faire une blague dans notre dos, j'espère ? »

Sirius leva les mains en signe de paix :

« Pas du tout, ma chère ! »

Elle haussa les sourcils :

« Alors pourquoi ? »

Les deux garçons ricanèrent et dirent en même temps :

« Secret de maraudeurs ! »

OK. Merci pour cette réponse éclairante. Non sans se lancer un regard circonspect, les filles et moi relancèrent notre attention vers les griffondors présents sur la pelouse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon esprit oscillait entre l'entraînement se déroulant sur le terrain et la conversation hautement intelligente de mes amis (l'élaboration de la recette des chocogrenouilles au fromage, des _fromogrenouilles_ ), quand je remarquais quelque chose : Remus n'était toujours pas arrivé. Alors là, deux options se présentaient à moi : poser la question aux garçons, et subir les moqueries de mes deux amies, ou ne rien faire, et ne pas avoir de réponse. Bon, après tout, Remus avait tout à fait le droit de faire autre chose qu'être tout le temps avec ses amis. Voir d'autres personnes, aller à la bibliothèque, avoir une vie… Je secouai la tête : pas besoin de faire la fille intrusive. Heureusement pour moi, Andy n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules et posa la question qui me brulait les lèvres :

« Au fait, Remus ne vient pas avec nous ? »

Peter et Sirius se regardèrent, puis le premier ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand le jeune Black lui coupa la parole avec un air mortellement sérieux :

« Non, mon ami, nous leur devons la vérité. »

Peter eu, l'espace d'une seconde, une expression absolument terrifiée. Sirius, tout souriant, sans voir que son ami était au bord de l'apoplexie, dit tout simplement :

« Figurez-vous chères amies, que notre Remus est avec une fille, actuellement. »

Plusieurs choses arrivèrent simultanément. La première, c'est l'air de soulagement intense qu'afficha Peter aux mots de son ami. La deuxième, c'est que la nouvelle me fit relever la tête tellement vite que mon cou craqua violement. Et la troisième, c'est que je perdis momentanément mon filtre cerveau-bouche et lâchais d'une voix forte :

« QUOI ? »

Vous connaissez ce moment où vous faites ou dites quelque chose, et que la seconde d'après cette expression résonne dans votre cerveau : « je regrette immédiatement cette décision » ? C'est à peu près ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Les 4 autres me regardaient comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète, très surpris par ma réaction. Le truc c'est que moi aussi j'étais surprise, probablement plus qu'eux. Une fois remis de leurs émotions, Peter et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé, tandis que Andy et Amber un regard de connivence. Damned ! Sirius se rapprocha de moi :

« Un problème ? »

Gênée, je me sentis mon visage entier s'enflammer dans la seconde.

« Non non. Je suis juste…surprise, c'est tout. »

Devant le regard circonspect du jeune homme, je me sentis obligée de me justifier :

« Eh bien, c'est que…Remus n'a jamais parlé de fille. Enfin, je veux dire, il n'a jamais dit qu'il avait quelqu'un en vue. Euh, non pas que je sois assez proche de lui pour qu'il se confie de la sorte, mais enfin voilà, vous avez compris l'idée. »

Erin Jackson ou l'art de l'argumentation. Durant quelques secondes les deux garçons se regardèrent, ayant une autre de leur conversation muette. Et moi ? Je songeais sérieusement à faire un plongeon définitif dans le lac. Au revoir tout le monde, c'était sympa.

Peter fini par exploser de rire :

« Sirius te fait marcher ! Remus est parti voir sa mère, il revient dimanche soir. »

Si c'était possible, je rougis encore plus. Merlin, s'il vous plait : je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'on me sorte de cette situation ! Mes prières furent entendues car juste après un courant d'air suivit d'un sifflement me fis lever la tête : mon frère, Edwin, perché sur son balai, flottait devant moi :

« C'est gentil d'arborer les couleurs de la maison pour me soutenir, sœurette ! »

Et il repartit comme il était arrivé, en coup de vent. Merlin se fichait définitivement de ma personne. Y avait-il quelque chose dans l'ADN des frères qui indiquait quand et comment mettre mal à l'aise leur sœur ? Permettez-moi d'avoir des doutes. Soufflant pour diminuer la rougeur sur mes joues, je me tournais vers mes amis :

« Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est pas ce que vous croyez hein. »

C'est en disant ces mots que je me rendis compte que j'aggravais mon cas. Bon sang ! Remus ne me plaisait pas, alors zut ! Faisant mine de me ré-intéresser à l'entraînement, je fis semblant de ne pas voir les sourires qu'échangeaient les imbéciles qui me servaient d'amis.

Tout en pensant que je n'avais pas du tout aimé les quelques secondes ou j'avais cru que Remus voyait une fille.

Remus ne me plaisait pas, hein ?

Merdouille.

* * *

Après l'entraînement, je ne décrochais plus un mot, par peur de balancer une autre connerie. Mon cerveau et mes émotions étaient pris entre deux feux complètement contradictoires. Oh mon dieu ! Cette histoire prend des proportions tout à fait inattendues. Je me réveillais de ma transe alors que nous étions dans notre dortoir depuis un bon moment déjà, et mes amies commençaient à me regarder d'un air plus inquiet qu'amusé.

Andy me répéta plusieurs fois sa question avant que je ne l'entende réellement :

« Pourquoi tu as ce livre ? »

Ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait, je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Elle soupira :

« Erin, réveille-toi ! Le livre sur ta table de chevet, il vient d'où ? »

Je me retournais et pris l'objet en question : le livre sur les animagus de James.

« C'est James qui me l'a prêté. »

Amber sauta sur mon lit avec la douceur et la grâce d'un cachalot asthmatique :

« Tu nous fait des cachotteries ! »

Voyant le malentendu, je répliquais :

« Je ne veux pas devenir une animagus, je suis juste curieuse. »

Andy nous fit signe de nous pousser pour qu'elle puisse s'installer à nos côtés :

« J'ai bien envie de dire que si James Potter détient un livre pareil, ce n'est pas par hasard. »

Je caressais la couverture des bouts des doigts, comme un objet précieux :

« Tu penses qu'ils en sont ? Tous les 4 ? »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté :

« Je ne sais pas…mais ils sont assez fous pour projeter d'en devenir. »

Amber s'exclama :

« Mais c'est illégal ! Ils vont beaucoup trop loin dans leur bêtise là. Sans parler du fait que c'est extrêmement difficile. »

Je haussais les épaules :

« On parle des maraudeurs, là. Ils n'ont de limites que celles de leur imagination. Même si je ne vois pas Remus s'engager dans un projet pareil. »

Andy haussa un sourcil (après tant d'années je me demande toujours comment elle fait) :

« Et pourquoi pas ? Il n'est pas aussi sage que tu veux bien le croire. »

Je levais les mains en l'air :

« C'est évident non ? C'est à cause de sa maladie ! Il ne va pas se fatiguer plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

Devant la tête de mes amies, j'argumentais :

« Eh bien, vous avez vu comme il est pâle à certaines périodes ? Et ses nouvelles cicatrices tous les mois ? Et franchement, cette excuse d'aller voir sa mère malade… »

Andy me sourit d'un air satisfait :

« Ouuuuh, tu l'as bien observé le beau Remus, pour savoir tout ça ! »

Je grognais :

« Arrêtez avec ça… »

Mes deux amies se fichèrent de moi encore quelques secondes, puis Amber s'arrêta net de rire :

« Attend, tu as dit quoi ? Certaines périodes, tous les mois ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils :

« Oui, je crois, et alors ? »

A quoi elle pensait ? Qu'il avait ses règles ? Oh, Merlin tout puissant, quelle pensée bizarre.

« Quand tu dis tous les mois, tu veux dire chaque mois à une même période, ou juste de temps en temps ? »

Je m'agaçais :

« J'en sais rien moi ! Je sais juste que souvent en botanique j'ai l'occasion de voir de nouvelles blessures sur ses mains et ses bras, même s'il essaye de les cacher. Je me suis toujours dit que ça avait un rapport avec sa mystérieuse maladie. Et aussi j'ai remarqué qu'une grande partie du mois il est en forme, puis sa santé décline : il devient fatigué et plus renfrogné. Et après ça repart, comme une sorte de cycle. »

Amber stoppa tout mouvement, les yeux grands ouverts. Ah non ça y est, Remus est en fait une fille, et il a ses règles. Malédiction !

Faut vraiment que je m'arrête de penser, là. Bref, revenons à Amber :

« Non, ça ne peut pas être… »

Andy la regarda, inquiète :

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Notre amie se mordilla les lèvres, gênée.

« Bon, vous savez que j'adore étudier les créatures magiques, de toutes sortes, dangereuses ou pas ? (Nous hochâmes la tête). Et que je vais régulièrement aider Mme Chaumine, et comme elle sait que je veux continuer sur cette voie plus tard, elle m'a donné accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque ? (Re-hochement de tête). Et ben figurez-vous que je suis tombée sur un livre très intéressant qui recensait toutes les créatures considérées comme dangereuses, et qu'il y avait un chapitre sur…les loups garous. »

Voyant ou elle voulait en venir, je l'arrêtais tout de go :

« Stop ! C'est hors de question, nope, nada. Remus ne peut pas être…ne peut pas être un… »

Je m'arrêtais au milieu de ma tirade, réfléchissant réellement aux paroles de mon amie. Andy se leva d'un coup :

« On va régler la question tout de suite ! »

Puis elle alla farfouiller dans ses affaires, sortant de son bazar un papier jaunis :

« Calendrier lunaire ! »

Elle regarda la feuille, avant d'écarquiller les yeux :

« Devinez quoi les filles ? La pleine lune c'est ce soir. Et comme de par hasard, Remus est soi-disant chez sa mère. Et comme de par hasard… »

Je terminais pour elle :

« …les garçons ne viennent pas à la salle sur demande ce soir. Mais pourquoi eux ? Si l'hypothèse que Remus soit un loup garou est vraie, ils n'en sont pas tous les 4 ! »

Amber repris la parole :

« Les filles, vous savez que les lycanthropes attaquent les humains quand ils sont soumis à la pleine lune, c'est leur instinct qui veut ça. Mais savez-vous ce qu'ils n'attaquent _pas_ ? »

Je haussais les épaules en signe de négation, et Andy fit de même. Amber se rapprocha de nous et chuchota :

« Ils n'attaquent pas leurs pairs. C'est-à-dire les autres animaux. Ils n'ont pas de raisons de le faire, vu qu'un animal ne peut se transformer suite à la morsure. Donc ça veut dire… »

Cette fois, c'est Andy qui termina la phrase :

« …que les maraudeurs sont des animagus, et qu'ils passent la nuit de la pleine lune avec un loup garou…qui est nul autre que Remus. »

Gros silence dans la chambre.

Je lançais mon dernier argument :

« Mais c'est dangereux non ? Même s'il ne se transforme qu'une nuit par mois, on vit quand même dans un château remplis d'enfants. »

Amber secoua la tête :

« C'est sans compter sur la gentillesse de Dumbledore. Après tout, c'est normal : Remus n'était qu'un enfant, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il doit avoir pris des précautions ultra pointues, il le cache quelque part, dans un endroit hyper loin et hyper sécurisé. Ça tient la route. Il ne doit juste pas être au courant pour les trois autres zigotos. A moins que…. Ouais, avec Dumbledore, on ne sait jamais. »

Je m'affalais contre un coussin :

« Mince alors… Vous imaginez la vie qu'il a dû avoir ? C'est horrible… Mais j'y pense ! Si c'est James qui m'a prêté ce livre, c'est Remus qui m'en a parlé en premier. Ce n'est pas logique de faire tout ça, surtout pour un secret aussi énorme ! »

Andy se redressa sur les coudes :

« Non, il ne pensait tout simplement pas qu'on ferait le lien avec son secret. En même temps, un loup garou dans l'école, c'est totalement impensable. Il a fallu que tu l'observes telle une stalker (je râlais à cette remarque) pour qu'on ait un doute. Je ne pense pas que les gens pensent à ça en premier. Et là encore, si on le sait c'est juste parce qu'Amber est une pro des créatures magiques. »

Ce soir-là, nous eûmes toutes les trois du mal à nous endormir, pensant à notre ami caché quelque part.

A travers la fenêtre de la chambre, dans le ciel étoilé, la lune semblait triste elle aussi.

* * *

Bilan foireux de la semaine :

Il ne reste que 7 petits jours avant le banquet d'Halloween

Et donc de notre blague

Mes amies sont persuadées que je plais à Remus

Et moi je ne sais pas ce que j'en pense

Sirius, James et Peter sont des animagus

Et Remus un loup garou

Et on est qu'en octobre… Youpi !

* * *

 _ **Ne désespérez pas, parce que le prochain sera gratiné : banquet et blague d'halloween, premier match de quidditch de l'année, et….je n'en dit pas plus )**_

 _ **Amour et paillettes à toutes celles et tous ceux qui me suivent !**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Thriller night !

_**Hey les gens ! Non non vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre, une semaine seulement après le dernier ! Et je me suis surpassée pour celui-là, 14 pages pour presque 7300 mots. Quand on sait que je n'ai écrit que 10 pages sur les 50 que je dois rendre pour mon mémoire…**_

 _ **Sinon un grand merci aux gentilles personnes qui m'ont écrit des reviews et mise en follow : je vous aime, voilà !**_

 _ **Voilà un chapitre que je me suis énormément amusée à écrire ! En espérant qu'il vous fera rire )**_

 _ **PS : Et sinon, est-ce que vous êtes comme moi et que vous voyez des photos PARTOUT du parc d'attraction Harry Potter qui vient d'ouvrir, et que ça vous frustre A MORT parce que vous n'avez pas les moyens d'y aller ? *repart se noyer dans le chocolat***_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Thriller night !**

Le lundi matin, en deuxième partie de matinée, nous avions botanique avec les griffondors. Bien entendu ce jour-là mes amies et moi furent très attentives à l'état de Remus. Le jeune homme avait des cernes énormes sous les yeux, le teint pâle, et cachée derrière son écharpe une grosse griffure partait de son cou et continuait sous sa chemise. En le voyant arriver à notre table ce matin-là, je fus prise d'une envie irrépressible de le serrer dans mes bras – en toute amitié bien sûr. Oui parce que je dus me rendre à l'évidence, Remus me plaisait, au moins un petit peu, mais pas de quoi s'emballer : des garçons mignons, ce n'est pas ce qui manquait dans le château, alors du calme ! Evidemment, je n'ai absolument pas fait part de cette constatation à mes amies, pas besoin de les conforter dans leur délire.

Enfin bref, revenons au cours de botanique. Remus me fit un petit sourire, pauvre tentative de faire comme si tout allait bien. Je ne posais pas de questions, faisant comme convenu : les filles et moi avons choisi de ne rien dire. Après tout, on n'était pas DU TOUT sensées le découvrir, et puis pas besoin de mettre le garçon mal à l'aise. Durant les deux heures le jeune homme ne cessa de bailler, et ses grimaces montraient qu'il avait pas mal de courbatures. N'en pouvant plus, je cédais :

« Pourquoi tu es venu en cours ? »

Il cessa tout mouvement pour me regarder avec des yeux ronds :

« Pardon ? »

Je soupirais :

« Tu dois couver quelque chose du genre une grippe, alors outre le fait que ça serait sympa de ta part de ne pas le refiler aux autres, par pitié va te recoucher, tu as une tête à faire peur ! »

Vive l'excuse bidon, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur le moment. Il haussa un sourcil suite à ma remarque :

« Tout va bien, je me coucherais tôt ce soir, _maman_. »

Je grimaçais au surnom employé :

« Enfant ingrat. »

Cela eut au moins le mérite d'éclairer son visage et de le faire rire. Je revenais à la plante que j'étais en train de tailler, fière de moi.

A la fin du cours, les maraudeurs nous rejoignirent pour aller à la grande salle. Les garçons ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets à Remus, et celui-ci faisait mine de ne rien voir. On se sépara devant l'entrée, et Sirius nous salua avec un « A ce soir ! » pas du tout discret. Quelques élèves nous regardèrent bizarrement, et je me fis un facepalm mental.

En nous installant à la table de notre maison, je me souvins brusquement de quelque chose. Farfouillant dans mon sac devant les regards curieux de mes amies, j'en sortais un bout de papier froissé :

 _Bien le bonsoir les filles,_

 _Rendez-vous dans une heure dans le couloir du 7_ _ème_ _étage, face à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet._

 _Faites attentions à ne pas être suivies !_

 _Signé : Patmol, Lunard, Queudver et Cornedrue._

 _PS : Erin, ramène-moi Loupiote s'il te plait, on a oublié de faire l'échange ce matin._

C'était le mot envoyé par les maraudeurs quelques semaines auparavant. Je le montrais à mes amies en faisant attention à ce que personne d'autre ne puisse le lire, puis je soulignais du doigt les quatre surnoms. Un éclair de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard d'Andy :

« Tu crois que c'est lié à… (elle baissa la voix) leurs animagus ? »

Je hochais la tête. On se dépêcha de manger, histoire de pouvoir aller discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Arrivées au QG, je déposais le parchemin sur la table basse, et appuyais dessus pour le défroisser un peu. Les filles s'installèrent de part et d'autre de moi. Je réfléchis à voix haute :

« Bon, on sait déjà que Sirius est Patmol, et je suppose que Lunard c'est Remus. Pour les deux autres par contre… »

Andy se rapprocha pour mieux lire :

« Faudrait déjà savoir à quel animal ils correspondent. Commençons par Patmol : à votre avis, en quoi peut se transformer Sirius ? »

Amber sauta de son pouf :

« Vous avez remarqué son rire ? On dirait qu'il… »

Je la coupais vivement :

« …aboie ! On dirait qu'il aboie ! »

Andy haussa les sourcils :

« Un chien ? Moui, pourquoi pas. »

Nous discutâmes de cela pendant le reste de la pause du midi, mais nous ne trouvâmes pas plus d'informations. Il fallait enquêter, et nous allions commencer le soir même pendant la réunion sur le PSSH (rebaptisé le PSHIT par Peter…car c'était plus facile à dire, et cela avait entraîné un nombre incalculable de blagues plus ou moins drôles de la part de James).

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa calmement, malgré un léger incident causé par moi-même en cours de potion (mais rien de grave, je vous jure). J'essayais de ne pas trépigner d'impatience en attendant le soir, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir la bougeotte, tellement bien que Andy menaça de m'assommer avec son manuel de potion. Cela eu le mérite de me calmer immédiatement : la perspective de me faire frapper n'était pas agréable, et encore plus par un livre de _potion_. Quand on arriva à la salle sur demande, les garçons étaient déjà arrivés, et nous reprîmes notre routine laissée de côté le temps du weekend. A un moment je m'approchais de James pour lui rendre son livre sur les animagus, et je lâchais mine de rien :

« Merci James ! C'était une lecture…intéressante. »

J'insistais sur le dernier mot. Le sourire qu'il arborait se figea légèrement, et je captais le coup d'œil hésitant qu'il jeta à Sirius.

« Et bien…heureux d'avoir pu t'aider. »

Je lui fis un grand sourire et retourna m'installer à ma place, croisant le regard de Amber qui me gratifia d'un clin d'œil. Durant les deux heures suivantes, je jetais des coups d'œil (plus ou moins discrets) à un Remus qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Je donnais un petit coup de coude à Sirius qui me regarda avec un air interrogatif. D'un mouvement de la tête je lui indiquait son ami qui piquait du nez. Il me répondit par un haussement d'épaules, puis il écrivit sur un parchemin qu'il fit glisser vers moi :

 _Pas moyen de l'envoyer se coucher. Il est toujours comme ça quand il est malade, pas la peine d'essayer. Crois-moi, ça fait 6 ans qu'on…_

Mais je ne pus malheureusement pas lire la suite, puisque James c'était rapproché et avait pris le papier pour pouvoir le lire. Je lui jetais un regard indigné, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de l'émouvoir outre mesure. Il écrivit dessus à son tour et le tendit vers Sirius et moi :

 _Au contraire, peut-être qu'avec Erin ça marchera mieux qu'avec nous._

Je lui pris sa plume des mains :

 _Pourquoi ça marcherait mieux avec moi ? Vous êtes ses meilleurs amis. Si ça ne marche pas avec vous, je ne…_

Mais je fus stoppée dans mon écriture par Sirius qui m'avait arraché le parchemin et la plume des mains :

 _Tu as de meilleurs arguments que nous pour le convaincre._

Je haussais les sourcils en le regardant. Est-ce que j'avais l'esprit mal placé ou bien…

James écrivit à son tour :

 _Oui, il parle bien de ces arguments-là…_

Il jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à ma chemise, donc les premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Je fis les gros yeux, et les deux garçons se tapèrent dans la main en rigolant bêtement. Exaspérée, je leur frappais le crâne avec un des livres posés sur la table, ce qui attira sur nous l'attention des autres occupants de la pièce. Si Peter et les filles revinrent vite à leurs occupations, le regard intrigué et…inquiet ? de Remus resta sur nous plus longtemps. Lentement, sa tête se baissa et il avisa le parchemin entre les mains de James. Quand il se leva en faisant mine d'aller vers nous, il se passa un truc complètement dingue : James déchira brusquement le papier, en donnant la deuxième partie à Sirius. Ensuite, les deux garçons roulèrent en boule leur moitié respective avant de la mettre dans leur bouche et de mâcher frénétiquement. Remus s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, et resta debout au milieu de la pièce avec un air ahuri sur le visage. Une irrépressible envie de rire me monta à la gorge, que je tentais de contenir du mieux que je pouvais. Mes efforts furent réduits à néant quand je jetais un coup à Sirius pile au moment où il tirait la langue avec une grimace dégoutée. J'éclatais de rire bruyamment, ce qui réveilla Remus de sa transe :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? »

Je rigolais de plus belle, cette fois suivie de mes deux acolytes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius hoqueta :

« Erin a quelque chose à te dire. »

J'arrêtais net de me bidonner pour piquer un fard, ce qui accentua le fou rire des deux autres. Je leur lançais le regard le plus noir que j'avais en stock en brandissant une nouvelle fois le livre pour les frapper, si bien que Sirius en voulant éviter le coup bascula en arrière pour finir sur les fesses. Je me levais en le pointant du doigt :

« Ah ah ! Vengeance ! »

Remus secoua la tête d'un air résigné :

« Vous êtes… (il soupira). Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour le dire. Sinon, Erin, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

Toujours l'arme (enfin, le livre) dans la main, je me tournais brusquement vers lui :

« Hein ? »

Il montra de la tête ses deux amis qui rigolaient à même le sol (James avait rejoint Sirius par terre, par solidarité sans doute), puis il haussa un sourcil dans ma direction. Je reposais le livre sur la table tout en ramassant mes affaires :

« Oh non, c'est euh…rien du tout. Bon, ce n'est pas que je suis fatiguée mais en fait si ah ah, je vais y aller. A demain les filles, et à tout à l'heure les garçons. ENFIN NON, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, c'était l'inverse. Allez, salut ! »

Et je m'enfuis -littéralement- de la pièce. Rouge de gêne, j'arrivais dans ma salle commune et me frappais les joues en me traitant d'idiote. Un raclement de gorge me fis relever la tête : malgré l'heure tardive, la salle n'était pas vide, et les garçons de mon année qui étaient installés près de la cheminée me regardaient avec amusement.

Avec un gémissement désespéré, je montais comme une furie vers la sécurité de mon dortoir.

* * *

Durant le reste de la semaine, ni mes amies et ni les garçons ne firent mention de l'incident du lundi soir. Quand j'y repensais, j'étais prise de violence envers moi-même et les filles durent plusieurs fois m'empêcher de me frapper contre un mur (je devais avoir un elfe de maison parmi mes ancêtres). Nous étions maintenant vendredi, jour d'Halloween, du banquet et de la réalisation du projet PSHIT. Programme chargé et haut en couleurs. Le matin nous avions cours de défense en commun avec les griffondors, et l'après-midi Amber et moi option de soins aux créatures avec James Peter et Sirius. Nous nous jetions des regards impatients ainsi que des sourires diaboliques dès que nous le pouvions, le tout en passant surement pour des psychopathes aux yeux des élèves et du corps enseignant. Sirius, tout en discrétion, glissa un mot dans la poche de ma cape que les filles et moi nous dépêchèrent de lire à la fin du cours :

 _Rdv après le banquet : attendez devant votre salle commune, on vous fera apparaître la porte de la salle sur demande._

 _Signé : le plus beau et le plus intelligent de tous._

Comme le vendredi nous terminions les cours à 16h, nous avons eu largement le temps de fignoler les derniers détails de notre blague avant de devoir enfiler nos costumes d'un soir. Nerveuse, je tripotais les plumes qui ornaient mes ailes, et Andy du me taper sur les mains avant que je me mette à les arracher. En entrant dans la grande salle magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Tout en marchant pour aller nous assoir à notre table, je captais les gestes pas du tout discrets de James pour attirer notre attention. Le jeune homme était déguisé en pirate arborant un très joli cache-œil enchanté qui changeait de couleur toutes les deux secondes, ainsi qu'un véritable perroquet sur l'épaule droite. A ces côtés était assis Sirius, déguisé en faucheuse plus vraie que nature. Sa faux diffusait de temps en temps un panache de fumée qui faisait tousser et pleurer ses voisins de table. Peter portait un drap représentant un fantôme, à la moldue. Des chaînes pendaient à ses bras, et j'entendis leur cliquetis de là ou j'étais malgré le bruit ambiant. Et enfin, le meilleur pour la fin (hum hum), Remus : qui était déguisé en vampire. Il portait un costume noir et rouge sang, assez classe, et son visage était 10 fois plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière, et des crocs sortaient de sa bouche. Je trouvais le déguisement particulièrement ironique : un loup garou déguisé en vampire. A coup sur une idée de James (car j'étais quasiment sûre que Sirius aurait voulu qu'il se déguise en lycanthrope). Je fis un sourire aux garçons et levais les pouces en l'air, signifiant par-là mon admiration envers leurs tenues. James et Sirius, en parfaite synchronisation, nous firent un clin d'œil appréciateur, et j'entendis mes amies glousser -oui, _glousser_ \- derrière moi. On s'assis à côté des garçons de notre année, et Andy et John se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre, s'extasiant sur le déguisement de chacun. Amber leva les yeux en l'air en les regardant, et moi je me contentais d'un sourire crispé. Les deux étant au tout début de leur relation, ils nous gratifiaient souvent de scènes d'une mièvrerie incommensurable. Quand ils commencèrent à s'embrasser et se dire des mots doux à l'oreille, Scott s'écarta pour faire semblant de vomir. En rigolant, je m'installais à ses côtés, et je remarquais soudain l'ironie de la situation : j'étais déguisée en ange, et lui en démon. Charmeur, il me fit un sourire appréciateur suivit d'un mouvement suggestif des sourcils, auquel je lui répondis par une tape sur le front. Je ne pris pas la tentative de drague au sérieux, parce que Scott était comme ça avec toutes les filles. Au loin, j'entendis la voix de Peter qui surplombait toutes les autres :

« Remus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! »

A peu près les ¾ des occupants de la grande salle se tourna vers eux pour observer un Peter abasourdis, qui regardait Remus qui lui-même regardait la fourchette qu'il venait de tordre entre ses doigts. Gêné, il parvint tant bien que mal à lui faire reprendre sa forme initiale, sous le regard désapprobateur d'une McGonagall à l'air un peu stressée. Intriguée par la scène, je me tournais vers mes amies, qui elles arboraient chacune un grand sourire. Ne comprenant pas, je me tournais cette fois vers Scott qui avait l'air d'avoir eu une révélation. Suite à cela, il posa négligemment son bras sur mes épaules, et je me crispais tout en le regardant avec des gros yeux. Paniquée pour de bon, j'insistais du regard vers les filles qui elles-mêmes regardaient leurs ongles en faisant mine de ne rien voir de cette situation bizarre. Par Merlin, que ce repas allait être long.

Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, c'est le moment que choisirent les maraudeurs pour déclencher le grand show : lentement mais surement, de la fumée commençait à recouvrir le sol de la grande salle. Quelques élèves applaudirent, pensant à un tour de la part des professeurs, qui eux fronçaient les sourcils en se regardant les uns les autres. Ensuite, brusquement, des centaines de bougies (dissimulées jusque-là) noires et oranges s'allumèrent dans toute la salle, leurs flammes dessinant des motifs de balais, vif d'or et j'en passe. Là, les professeurs affichèrent carrément une tête réprobatrice en regardant Mr Maxwell, qui leva les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence. Et soudain, pour parfaire cette petite mise en bouche, des éclairs zébrèrent le plafond magique de la salle, faisant sursauter tout le monde. A ce moment, le visage de tous les professeurs se tournèrent lentement vers les maraudeurs. J'étais même sûre d'avoir vu des flammes dans le regard de McGonagall, ce que je trouvais plus effrayant que dix cours de potion dans la même journée. Celle-ci commença à se lever mais fut coupée net dans son mouvement par un boucan épouvantable, semblant provenir du château tout entier. Plus le bruit se rapprochait de la grande salle, plus il augmentait : tout en concert de grincements et sons de ferraille. Les élèves se tordirent le cou pour voir ce qui arrivait, et ils ne furent pas déçus quand ils virent les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent d'un coup, laissant entrer en deux rangées parfaites toutes les armures décorant Poudlard habituellement. Devant les visages complètement choqués des professeurs, elles vinrent se ranger en face de la table de ceux-ci. Quand elles se stoppèrent, tout bruit cessa, et un grand silence envahi la pièce. Plus personne ne parlait ni ne bougeait, attendant de voir ce qui allait venir. Encore une fois, ils ne furent pas déçus, car les armures se mirent à…chanter.

L'air de Thriller de Michael Jackson se propagea dans la grande salle, et certaines des armures se détachèrent pour entamer la danse mythique qui allait avec. Quelques élèves se mirent à danser et chanter à leur tour, et quand les professeurs mirent mine de bouger pour les arrêter, ils furent interceptés par plusieurs des statues de métal. Je m'amusais comme une petite folle, bougeant mon corps au rythme du refrain que nous crions en cœur avec les filles. Au loin, je vis les maraudeurs faire de même, et je croisais le regard de Remus qui me fit un clin d'œil. Quand la chanson se termina, les armures s'inclinèrent sous les applaudissements de toute la salle, y compris de quelques professeurs et Dumbledore.

McGo s'attela à faire revenir un semblant d'ordre pendant que les armures revenaient toutes à leur place dans le château. Quand le calme (relatif) fut revenu, elle se mis au milieu de la salle pour parler, le visage rouge de colère, mais fut encore une fois interrompue par un bruit pour le moins…explosif. En effet, les chaudrons contenant le jus de citrouille sur les tables se mirent à bouillonner, aspergeant les élèves qui se trouvaient à côté. Prudents, la plupart d'entre eux se levèrent rapidement de table pour s'en éloigner, et bien leur en pris car les chaudrons explosèrent tous en même temps. Les élèves se protégèrent le visage par reflexe, mais étonnement aucun liquide ne les avait aspergés : plus aucune trace des chaudrons et même du jus de citrouille. A la place, un envol de ce qui semblait être des chauves-souris se propagea dans toute la salle, sous les cris effrayés de certains premières années. McGo, complètement dépassée, regardait le spectacle les bras ballants, attendant d'un air las que tout se termine. Une fois toutes en l'air, les bestioles explosèrent en de magnifiques feux d'artifices, dessinant diverses formes dans le vide : citrouilles, chapeaux pointus, têtes de mort…pour former à la toute fin les mots suivants :

 _Joyeux Halloween à tous !_

 _Signé : M. et R._

Je regardais mes amies en souriant tellement fort que c'en était douloureux : M pour maraudeurs, R pour rivales.

Une dernière fois, la grande salle explosa en applaudissements et cris de joie.

* * *

Le reste du repas se passa dans la folie la plus complète, tellement bien que Dumbledore dut intervenir pour ramener le calme et envoyer tous les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. McGo nous rappela à tous qu'elle mènerait son enquête pour trouver et punir les responsables de « cet impensable spectacle de débauche » (et en disant cela elle avait regardé avec insistance vers la table des griffondors). Avec les filles nous laissâmes passer le reste de notre maison devant nous, pour attendre discrètement dans le couloir comme les maraudeurs l'avaient demandé dans leur mot. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la porte de la salle sur demande apparu dans le mur, et Sirius nous fit rentrer avant que quelqu'un puisse nous apercevoir.

Une fois dans la salle, nous nous sommes regardés pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire, ne trouvant les mots pour dire ce que l'on ressentait. Ce fut Amber qui lança le mouvement : elle éclata de rire en criant :

« Par Merlin, c'était absolument GENIAL ! »

Je sautais sur place en rigolant de façon hystérique et me tournais vers Andy pour la prendre dans mes bras. Les garçons se tapèrent plusieurs fois dans les mains avant d'entamer une danse de la victoire. Sirius se mit même à reprendre le refrain de Thriller tout en jouant avec une guitare imaginaire. A ma grande surprise, Remus me pris par la taille pour me soulever dans les airs en tournant sur lui-même. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules en continuant de rire comme une folle, et quand il me reposa à terre nous avions les joues rouges tous les deux. Gênés mais souriants, on se regardait sans bouger, ses mains toujours sur ma taille et des papillons plein mon ventre. Malheureusement ce moment fut coupé par Sirius qui nous bouscula en hurlant à plein poumons :

« 'CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER, THRILLER NIGHT ! »

Cela eu le mérite de me réveiller complètement. Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et jetais un coup d'œil à Remus, qui regardait ses pieds d'un air coupable. Coupable ? Pourquoi coupable ? Je pinçais les lèvres en sentant ma bonne humeur redescendre d'un coup. James me prit brusquement par les épaules pour me poser -ou me jeter, si vous voulez mon point de vue- sur le canapé devant la cheminée. La table basse débordait de victuailles chipées dans les cuisines, ainsi que de bierraubeurres qui elles provenaient surement de Pré-au-lard. Le fait que les garçons y soient allés en dehors des sorties autorisées ne m'étonna nullement. Retrouvant ma joie de vivre (fille lunatique bonjour), je me servais allègrement en sucreries, tandis que James et Sirius s'auto congratulaient. Ce dernier se mit debout sur son fauteuil pour annoncer vivement :

« Au fait ! Les filles, lundi c'est mon anniversaire, alors je vous invite à ma fête qui se déroulera ici-même. »

Toute contente, Amber applaudit dans ses mains :

« Chouette ! Il y aura qui ? »

Je jeune homme fit semblant de réfléchir :

« Eh bien… toi, toi et toi (il nous montra du doigt chacune notre tour), ainsi que lui, lui, lui et moi (en désignant tour à tour les garçons puis lui). »

Andy leva son verre :

« Soirée en intimité, ça marche pour moi ! (Elle se tourna vers Amber et moi) Les filles ? »

Amber leva son verre à son tour tandis que je hochais vivement la tête. Je remarquais à voix haute :

« Tu aurais pu nous prévenir plus tôt, on aurait eu le temps de t'acheter un cadeau. »

Il secoua négativement la tête :

« Non non non ! Votre seule présence représente un présent inestimable pour moi. »

Il conclut sa tirade par un clin d'œil charmeur, et Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

La soirée se termina dans les rires, et nous rentrèrent dans nos dortoirs respectifs à une heure (beaucoup trop) tardive, mais le cœur et l'esprit légers.

* * *

Nous passâmes la journée du samedi dans un brouillard des plus complets. Laissant pour une fois nos devoirs de côté, nous trainâmes toute la journée dans la salle sur demande en compagnie des maraudeurs. Enfin, sauf Andy qui était partie roucouler on ne sait ou en compagnie de John. J'étais installée sur le sofa, Loupiote (qui grandissait bien) entre mes genoux, dessinant de vagues motifs dans mon précieux cahier. James et Sirius jouaient une partie de bataille explosive, Peter marmonnait dans sa barbe devant un jeu d'échecs sorcier, Amber écrivait une longue lettre à son petit-ami Chase Hamilton, et Remus était installé sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre pour lire un livre. Il avait un air détendu que je lui voyais rarement, et à cet instant je le trouvais incroyablement beau. De ces nombreuses cicatrices à son sourire en coin, de sa lycanthropie à ses cheveux châtains, de ces cernes à ses yeux ambrés : tout chez lui était beau. Saisie par l'instant, je tournais la page de mon cahier pour en prendre une nouvelle et le dessiner. Tout en traçant les premiers traits, je repensais à la soirée de la veille, et plus particulièrement à ses mains sur mes hanches. Je me ratatinais en rougissant. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment pour penser à ça, avec lui et les autres dans la pièce. Respirant un bon coup pour dérougir, je me remis à dessiner.

Ce n'est que quand l'heure du repas arriva que je sortais de ma transe. Me réveillant d'un coup, je regardais autour de moi d'un air étonné : il faisait déjà nuit dehors, et mes amis se préparaient à partir pour aller manger. Je regardais mon dessin et refermais mon cahier d'un coup sec, de peur que quelqu'un voit _qui_ j'avais dessiné. Sirius me secoua les cheveux :

« Enfin, tu reviens parmi nous ! »

Gênée, je m'empressais de mettre mon carnet dans mon sac, ce qui intrigua le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me cacher, jeune fille ? »

Je rapprochais mon sac de ma poitrine :

« Rien du tout ! »

Au sourcil sceptique qu'il haussa, je compris que je m'étais grillée complètement. Je pris Loupiote dans mes bras et tout en me levant pour me diriger vers la sortie, je me notais mentalement de renouveler les sorts qui protégeaient mes dessins.

On se sépara des garçons à l'entrée de la grande salle en souhaitant bonne chance à James (le match opposant Griffondor à Serpentard avait lieu le lendemain après-midi) pour aller rejoindre Andy qui était déjà installée à notre table.

« Salut les filles ! C'était bien ? »

Je laissais Amber raconter notre après-midi et commençait à me servir de la purée de carottes sous l'attention de Loupiote, qui suivait de ses pétales le moindre de mes mouvements. Le repas se passa tranquillement, et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivées dans notre dortoir que les choses dérapèrent. Amber me pris Loupiote des bras pour la poser délicatement sur mon lit, puis elle se jeta sur mon sac tandis que Andy me tenait fermement les bras. Je paniquais totalement quand je compris ce qu'elles comptaient faire. Me débattant comme une folle, Andy réussit à me faire tomber au sol pour finir par s'assoir sur moi :

« Tu bouges plus ! »

Epuisée, j'obéis. De toute façon, il fallait bien que je leur dise un jour, non ? Résignée à mon sort, j'observais Amber ouvrir mon cahier pour regarder à la dernière page. Son sourire victorieux s'effaça tandis qu'elle regardait le dessin que j'avais fait de Remus. Un drôle d'air sur le visage, elle me regarda, puis regarda mon dessin, et me re-regarda encore. Intriguée au possible, Andy se leva pour aller voir à son tour. Elle aussi changea complètement d'expression en voyant le dessin.

« Oh, Erin… »

Son ton compatissant fit virer de bord mon humeur. De résignée je passais à énervée, et je lui arrachais mon carnet des mains pour le fourrer dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Amber se mordit les lèvres :

« Erin, on est désolées, on ne… »

Mais je la coupais avec humeur :

« Ouais ouais, c'est bon, oubliez ça. Je vais prendre ma douche. »

Une fois sous le jet brûlant, je regrettais mon petit coup d'état auprès de mes amies. Honteuse, j'attendais 5 minutes devant la porte pour me donner le courage d'aller m'excuser. Mais une fois sortie je n'eus le temps de rien dire, vu que je me retrouvais étouffée par deux paires de bras :

« Erin, s'il te plait, ne nous en veut pas ! »

Je rigolais nerveusement :

« C'est à vous de ne pas m'en vouloir. C'est moi qui suit désolé. »

S'en suivit une scène purement féminine ou on se serra dans nos bras en s'excusant et se jurant une amitié éternelle. Andy se recula :

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas en parler ? »

Pour seule réponse je l'assommais avec un oreiller.

* * *

Le dimanche après-midi, jour du match, une pluie diluvienne tombait sur le château, inondant le parc et le terrain de quidditch. Par amitié et solidarité envers James (et mon petit frère Edwin), les filles et moi étions présentes dans les gradins griffondors aux côtés de Peter, Remus et Lily (Sirius étant le commentateur). Malgré nos capes (magiquement modifiées pour être imperméables) et nos parapluies, nous étions trempés de la tête aux pieds. Lily qui étaient à mes côtés frissonnait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Etant dans le même état, je me rapprochais d'elle dans l'espoir que l'on se tienne chaud mutuellement. Me remerciant du regard, elle se pencha pour me glisser à l'oreille :

« Au fait, bravo pour vendredi soir ! Du grand spectacle. »

Rougissante, je la remerciais. L'air de rien, elle continua :

« J'étais tellement sûre que les rivaux étaient des rivales ! Au moins, ça a rabattu le caquet de James qui était persuadé du contraire. »

Je rigolais en remontant mon écharpe :

« Un jour, les femmes domineront le monde. »

La jolie rousse s'exclama :

« Toi et moi, on va s'entendre ! Tape m'en dix ! »

Un peu plus loin, Peter et Remus écoutaient en grimaçant notre conversation. Le premier soupira :

« Eh ben, on est foutu si Lily se met du côté des rivales. »

Cette dernière sursauta :

« Je ne suis d'aucun côté ! »

Remus la regarda d'un air qui disait « vraiment ? » et la jeune fille trouva tout à coup les pompons au bout de son écharpe très intéressants. Amber se pencha pour parler à son oreille :

« Il reste une place dans notre groupe, si tu veux. »

Peter hoqueta d'indignation tandis que Lily fit mine de réfléchir à la proposition :

« Hum…c'est une offre ma foi fort plaisante, gente dame, mais la personne que je suis est contre l'infraction au règlement. Et préfète en chef. »

Andy se frotta le visage dans l'espoir d'éponger la pluie qui lui tombait dessus :

« James aussi est préfet en chef… »

Lily grogna un « oui je sais » qui montrait très bien ce qu'elle en pensait. Je retournais mon attention vers le match qui se déroulait devant nous. La pluie tombait tellement fort qu'on ne distinguait plus les joueurs, et Sirius ne parvenait pas à commenter les évènements de façon claire :

« Alors là euh…cette personne inconnue m'a l'air habillée en rouge donc je dirais souaffle aux griffondors. »

Le joueur en question contredit ses paroles car il semblait se diriger vers les anneaux de griffondors, justement. Sirius se repris :

« Au temps pour moi, souaffle aux serpentards alors. »

Tout le monde entendit clairement le soupir las de McGonagall dans le micro.

Je soupirais également : pourvu que l'attrapeur des griffondors s'empare de ce fichu vif d'or, qu'on en finisse ! Sans parler que j'étais inquiète pour Edwin, car c'était son premier match en tant que nouveau poursuiveur, et je n'avais pas envie qu'il perde ou qu'il se blesse (voir les deux). Un coup de sifflet retenti, et tous les joueurs descendirent à terre. En plissant des yeux, je parvins à distinguer James au milieu de son équipe qui gesticulait en parlant à ses joueurs. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde était reparti dans les airs et le match repris son cours. Deux heures plus tard, les griffondors menaient de peu : 130 à 110, et toujours pas de vif d'or à l'horizon. Je grelottais de toutes mes forces et ce malgré le fait que j'étais collée serrée entre Lily et Andy. Régulièrement, je sentais les jambes de Remus (assis derrière moi) qui bougeaient contre mon dos, ce qui me refilait des frissons encore plus violents. Bon sang ! C'était complètement débile, comme situation. J'eu une petite pensée pour mon dessin de la veille. Je fus coupée dans ma réflexion par les cris soudains de la foule. Suivant le mouvement sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je me levais en tendant le cou pour voir :

« Je ne vois rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

C'est Remus qui me répondit :

« Je crois que les attrapeurs sont en mouvement. »

« Oh mon dieu, enfin ! »

Il rigola à mon ton désespéré. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est dans le flou le plus total que le match pris fin, les deux équipes étant revenues sur le plancher des vaches. La voix hystérique de Sirius résonna à travers le stade :

« Griffondor remporte le match ! Ils gagnent 280 à 110 ! Les serpentards vous êtes des gr… »

C'est le moment que choisis McGo pour lui arracher le micro des mains.

* * *

Malgré le brouhaha de la foule et la pluie qui continuait à nous taper dessus, je réussis à trouver Edwin et à le serrer fort dans mes bras pour le féliciter. Trop heureux pour avoir honte de mon étreinte, il me répondit en me faisant tournoyer. Puis il se fit emporter par le reste de l'équipe, et je me dépêchais de rentrer me mettre à l'abris.

Après une bonne douche chaude, je me dépêchais d'aller à la bibliothèque pour aller rendre un livre, la date d'échéance de mon emprunt étant le jour-même. J'arrivais 5 minutes avant la fermeture, et Mme Pince me pris le livre des mains avec un air réprobateur. Arborant un air faussement coupable, je lui souris et me dirigea vers la sortie quand une voix bien connue m'interpella : Remus venait du fond de la bibliothèque, enfournant ses affaires en vrac dans son sac. Je m'arrêtais pour l'attendre :

« Tu ne fête pas la victoire avec les autres ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête :

« Trop de bruit, pas envie. Et puis j'avais oublié un devoir de sortilèges à rendre pour demain. »

Au moment de se séparer dans le couloir, il s'arrêta, l'air d'hésiter à dire quelque chose. Patiente (et curieuse), j'attendis qu'il se décide, ce qui ne tarda pas :

« Ça te dit de manger aux cuisines avec moi, ce soir ? »

Je tentais de ne pas m'emballer à cette proposition. Ok, Erin, tu es une fille calme.

« Tu ne vas pas manger avec les autres ? »

Non, ma voix n'a absolument pas déraillé à la fin de ma phrase. Vous avez rêvé.

« Les garçons ont ramenés de la nourriture pour toute la tour griffondor, au moins. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans la salle commune surpeuplée, et je n'ai pas envie d'aller tout seul dans la grande salle. Donc si tu veux venir avec moi aux cuisines… »

On oublie la fille calme. Là, je suis tout sauf une fille calme.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? Je vais juste poser mes affaires avant, d'accord ? »

Voilàààà, c'est bien. Self-control avant tout.

« Ça marche ! On s'y retrouve dans 15 minutes, ça te va ? »

Je hochais la tête en souriant. Je fis le trajet jusqu'à mon dortoir comme une automate. Un fois assise sur mon lit, mes deux amies s'installèrent à mes côtés, inquiètes.

« Tu vas nous dire ce qui te met dans cet état ? »

Je relevais la tête vers Amber :

« Remus…vient de me proposer d'aller manger dans les cuisines avec lui, là maintenant tout de suite. »

Les deux filles eurent un plantage de cerveau qui dura 5 bonnes secondes, avant de se mettre à rire et sauter sur place de façon hystérique. Gagnée par leur euphorie malgré moi, je tentais de les calmer :

« On ne s'emballe pas. Je répète : on ne s'emballe pas ! Ok ? »

Comme des enfants pris en faute, elles acquiescèrent à mes paroles.

« Braves filles ! »

Hochant la tête, je posais mon sac, me tapotait les joues, sentis mes aisselles, et me mis en marche. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivais devant le tableau cachant l'entrée des cuisines, ou Remus m'attendait déjà. Il me sourit, et la magie opéra : je me détendis instantanément. Mais aussitôt entrés, une armada d'elfes de maison s'abattit sur nous.

« Bonsoir jeunes maîtres ! »

Me détachant des petites créatures qui s'agglutinaient devant nous, je me penchais pour voir celui qui avait parlé : un spécimen doté d'un drôle de nez en forme de champignon de Paris. Hésitante, je lui répondis :

« Euh…bonsoir. »

Emerveillé, il me regarda de ses yeux globuleux. Me retenant de rire, je me tournais vers Remus, qui pris la parole :

« Bonsoir, Smooky. C'est possible qu'Erin et moi on mange ici ? »

Les yeux de l'elfe s'agrandirent encore plus, si c'était possible.

« Oh oui jeune maître, bien sûr jeune maître ! Tout ce que vous voulez ! »

Et il me prit par la manche pour me tirer vers une portion de la table qui n'était pas envahie par les ustensiles de cuisine, puis il nous rapporta l'équivalent d'un repas pour une équipe de rugbymen bodybuildés. Ecarquillant les yeux face à tout ça, je regardais Remus qui me souhaita un bon appétit avant de se servir généreusement.

Tout en mangeant, je regardais d'un air intéressé les elfes de maison qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens, comme une sorte de fourmilière géante. Même si le silence entre nous était confortable, je décidais tout de même de lancer un sujet de conversation :

« Remus ? »

La fourchette dans la bouche, il leva la tête vers moi.

« Tu veux faire quoi, après Poudlard ? »

Il prit le temps de finir sa bouchée avant de me répondre :

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas de…vocation particulière, en fait. »

Je hochais la tête. Et puis le fait d'être un loup garou ne devait franchement pas aider pour trouver du travail.

« Et toi ? »

Hum, bonne question !

« Eh bien, pareil que toi. Toute ma famille sauf ma mère est dans le quidditch ou le sport, mais très peu pour moi. En fait…j'aimerai bien aller dans le journalisme. »

« Ah oui ? Je te voyais plus aller vers quelque chose en rapport avec le dessin. »

Je haussais les épaules :

« C'est ma passion, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir en vivre. Et puis bon, montrer ce que je fais aux gens…j'en suis incapable. »

Il eut un mouvement de bras qui se voulait fataliste :

« Mince ! Moi qui espérait que tu m'en montre quelques-uns. »

Face à la panique qui s'afficha sur mon visage, il me rassura d'un clin d'œil :

« Je plaisante, Erin. Respire. »

Gênée, je relâchais la pression, et me promis de cacher le dessin que j'avais fait de lui, avant de me retrouver dans une situation _vraiment_ gênante.

Il changea de sujet tout à coup :

« Au fait, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils :

« Ça met tout de suite à l'aise, comme requête. Mais oui, essaie toujours ! »

Oulà, j'espère que je ne vais pas avoir à regretter cette décision. Il avala d'un trait son verre d'eau :

« Est-ce que toi et Scott…sortez ensemble ? »

Je dus mobiliser toutes les forces en ma possession pour ne pas lui cracher ma gorgée de jus de citrouille à la figure.

« Quoi ?! D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ? »

Il se cacha le visage avec ses mains :

« Oh mon dieu, oublie ça, tu veux ? »

« Tu es sérieux, Remus ? Tu ne peux pas juste me demander d'oublier ça maintenant. Et non, je ne sors pas avec Scott. »

Il releva la tête tellement vite que son cou craqua :

« C'est vrai ? Enfin, je veux dire, ah, d'accord. »

Comme j'aimerai lire dans les pensées à cet instant, mais du genre _vraiment_ !

Après ce petit moment de malaise, le reste du repas se déroula normalement, et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Je réussis à glaner quelques informations sur lui, comme le fait que son père était un spécialiste des apparitions spectrales, et que sa mère était moldue comme la mienne et employée dans une compagnie d'assurance. Il me raconta aussi la manière dont ses parents c'étaient rencontrés, que son dessert préféré était le gâteau au chocolat, que son moment préféré de la journée était l'aube, que sa couleur préférée était le bleu, et pleins d'autres petites choses que je gardais précieusement dans mon esprit. C'était mort, j'étais complètement sous le charme de ce garçon.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et il fut bientôt l'heure de partir si nous voulions arriver dans nos dortoirs avant le début du couvre-feu. Sans oublier de remercier les elfes de maison, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le hall principal qui se trouvait juste en face de la grande salle. Etonnamment, celle-ci était encore pleine de monde, au vu du bruit qui en sortait. En se jetant un regard intrigué, nous décidâmes d'aller y jeter un œil. En entrant, nous comprîmes tout de suite que la situation était grave : les visages des élèves étaient tristes, inquiets, ravagés pour certains. Ceux des professeurs étaient alertes, et la plupart étaient attelés à calmer les pleurs des plus jeunes. Le reste des maraudeurs, que je pensais dans leur tour à fêter la victoire du match, se dirigea vers nous. Leurs expressions graves contrastaient avec celles plus joyeuses qu'ils arboraient la dernière fois que je les avais vus, quelques heures plus tôt. Sentant la panique monter en moi, je m'accrochais au bras de Remus. Amber et Andy nous rejoignirent à leur tour, le même air dévasté sur le visage. Cette dernière pris la parole, voyant qu'aucun des garçons ne se décidait à parler :

« Il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts sur le chemin de traverse…Ils parlent d'une trentaine de morts. »

Tétanisée, je sentis la main de Remus se glisser dans la mienne.

* * *

 _ **Ah ah ! Cliffhanger coucou =)**_

 _ **Sinon, oui je sais que Thriller est sortie quelques années plus tard, en 1983, alors que là on est en 77, mais bon je ne voyais pas d'autre chanson que celle-là. Sauf peut-être GhostBusters, mais le même problème se pose au niveau de la date. Je fais ce que je veux, na !**_

 _ **Amour et chocolat, et à bientôt pour la suite !**_


End file.
